The Encounter
by Unfable
Summary: Edward Cullen is a big time actor working on a new film. While Bella and her gay friend Jacob struggle for money and keeping their book store open. Who will help who in the end?
1. The Fight Within

**(This is my second fanfiction ever. My first piece is Breaking Away From The Habit. I wanted to try my skills in first person writing and this is the idea I came apon. Let me know if it seems interesting enough to continue working on. Rated M for later chapters.)**

**Edward [POV]**

Why does everyone always have to scream? I couldn't even walk outside and enjoy a breath of fresh air on my own back deck without hearing some crazed fan girl screaming up at me, or someone snapping a photo. There really was no telling the kinds of pictures people had taken of me that I would never see or notice. Being famous had it's perks and all, but one should really appreciate their private life while they had it. I never could understand why most fans couldn't just approach me like a normal person, shake my hand and say hey without causing me to go deaf.

I sighed and mentally prepared myself to walk out the door and to my limo. Trying to already block out the screams and voices I could hear awaiting me on the other side. I took the step forward and began the walk once the door was open.

My agent told me I didn't have time to sign any autographs or say hi, to just keep walking. I mean that was ok and all to spare me from getting attacked, but I didn't want to be rude. No matter how loud they could be I really did appreciate my fans and loved meeting new people. When the time was right after all.

I made it to the limo without losing any limbs so that was a good sign so far. Once the door was closed and we were on our way I took the moment to shut my eyes and just relax from the long days events. I let my mind wander at seeing all the girls standing outside and being disappointed when I just walked right on and didn't say a word. They were probably waiting there for hours and I made myself seem like an ass. Had it been my choice things would of been different, but that isn't how they saw it.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. I was glad the day was over and I was going out to dinner to drink and just hang out with my friends from the set. Shooting didn't start for another four days and this gave me the chance to catch up on things with them all. I hadn't really kept in contact with any of them after the first movie was done filming. Everyone else just seemed to have their plates full with other things including myself and I was really looking forward to being around them all again.

The limo let me out at my apartment and I hurried inside to get a shower and dress to meet the gang. It was nice to be able to settle into one place and not live day by day in a hotel room. I pretty much refused to take any job that would require me to move from LA at that point. My job was amazing and I enjoyed acting, but at the same time I wanted to try and live a normal life.

My phone alarm went off letting me know it was time to leave so I gathered my things and rushed out the door. I would probably be late for everything if I didn't have my phone. I got into my normal none fancy car and headed out.

Apparently the memo that we were all meeting there got out and the place was swarmed with people standing outside with cameras and once again screaming girls. I could see some of my former co-stars in the middle of the mayhem putting on their fake smiles and complying with their fans. I took that moment to form an escape plan and how to make it to the door without being seen. Hopefully they were all too excited to be talking to them they wouldn't even notice I walked by. Yeah, like that would happen. I couldn't go anywhere without being seen, even if I wore a mask somehow someone would recognize me.

I pulled up my hood and stepped out of my car trying to act as normal as possible. In the back of my mind I wondered how funny it would be to just place myself with crowd and start screaming along with them. Find out how long it took them to notice I was standing there and who I was. I chuckled slightly and notice out of the corner of my eye my agent waving at me from a back door.

With a few slick movements I managed to get inside without being hassled and took the time to notice the restaurant was almost empty, but that was do to our director trying to keep us safe. I slid myself into a booth that was assigned to us and ordered a drink. I was the first one to make it inside so I was going to have to wait for the others before I could enjoy myself.

I stood up when Emmett sped in through the front door. He had become like a brother to me on set and I had missed him a lot. He was busier than me these past few months so I didn't get much time to keep in touch with him like I would of wanted.

"Edward, Hey man!" He shouted from across the room as he approached. Obviously just as excited to be there as I was. I took a step forward and smiled as we gave each other a friendly hug.

"It's been a long time Emmett. I'm glad you're here." We both sat down then and he ordered his drink before facing me.

"How the hell did you manage to get in here without having to deal with that?" He nodded in the direction of the front door and I grinned. "It's a mad house out there. I could only imagine how much worse it would be if you had gotten caught up in it."

Sure I was the lead role in the movies, but I didn't let it get to my head. "If you plan to live here you better know how to avoid a crowd." I laughed.

I faced the door again as the screams got louder do to it opening. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all stumbled in next and security quickly closed and locked them. I guessed this was all that was going to show tonight and I couldn't be happier.

Alice bounced as she made her way to the table and I stood so I wasn't pounced on while sitting in the booth. Alice had played my wife in the first movie, but her and Jasper had always been dating since past work they had done together. She was like a little sister to me anyways so it gave Jasper less stress to have to worry about fighting me off too. Rosalie on the other hand was an amazing person, but for some reason always assumed we would eventually end up together. As did the media. I fucking hated the media and the things that would get printed in magazines and posted on the Internet. My life was too complicated at the moment to worry about dating and just like with Alice I saw her as nothing more than a sister.

I had to cut back on the drinking out with my co-stars during the last film because no matter how much I didn't want to be with Rosalie, when I drank someone always managed to get a picture of us kissing. Or me holding her in my lap and it was everywhere the next day that we were dating. Even drunk I could always refuse actually leaving with her and getting myself into more trouble, so I had to thank the little voice in the back of my mind multiple times for that one.

We caught up on things and laughed and enjoyed being around each other again. I made sure to cut myself off so I didn't get drunk since one I had driven myself and two did not want to get in trouble. I had to constantly change the subject or move myself from Rosalie to avoid her in the nicest way possible.

I found myself looking off around the restaurant as the others went on and on about anything and everything. There were a few people that were staring in our direction, either from the noise or they recognized who we were. One person in general stood out the most from the rest and I found myself staring. A woman probably around 23 was sitting in a booth alone stretched out on the seat as she leaned back against the wall. She was reading a book and casually eating on what seemed to be soup. She looked more peaceful than you would think someone could find in a small restaurant on the corner of a busy city. Her long dark brown hair stretched down past her shoulders and she wore this cute knit beanie that covered the top of her head and part of her face. I could barely see her eyes as they scanned the page on the book that she was in deep thought about, but when I finally did I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

They were normal brown eyes so I didn't understand why that had effected me so much. I had to quickly look away when she turned her eyes from the book and in my direction. I guess she had that feeling someone was looking at her and of course it had been me.

I tried not to let me eyes linger in her direction the rest of the night, but found it extremely hard to do. What the hell was wrong with me? I had way more important things to worry about than stalking some girl. I didn't even have time to devote to a girl for that matter. I shut my eyes and ran a hand through my hair not even understanding why I had these thoughts.

Just moments before I was repulse by the thought of having someone in my life to deal with and all that had just been thrown out the window when I felt the need to get to know her. Something about the way she was there alone and how she looked made me find her interesting. Like she had a life style I dreamed of or secrets I wanted to know. I clenched my teeth together and for the hundredth time directed my attention back to my co-stars.

It was getting late and I was tired of pushing Rosalie off me so I called it a night. Getting everyones numbers that had changed I added them to my phone and said my good byes. Before I left I took one last glance at the woman I would probably never see again and snuck out the same way I entered.

It was very disappointing to just let that opportunity go away without knowing what could of happened if I talked to her. For all I know she could of been a bitch and told me to leave her alone. It was just one of those choices that haunt you forever and make you wonder what if?

**Bella [POV]**

I cursed as I struggled with the dratted lock on the front of my book store. Just another thing I was going to have to get fixed with the money I didn't have. Thankfully my best friend Jacob Black was still lingering around like he always did. It was nice having my own store and my best friend as my only other co-worker. He was the only one that seemed to be able to work the lock just right.

I always joked and told him it was because he was gay and good with his hands. I had known him practically my whole life and we always told each other we were going to grow up and get married, just so we knew we wouldn't fall out of touch. That was until about 8th grade when he suddenly announced he was gay. It took me by complete surprise and according to him he was just as thrown back.

Even so I still loved him to death and was glad he stuck by me all these years. He was the perfect best friend gay or not.

I gave it one last try and growled as Jake started laughing at me.

"Dammit!" I sighed and held up the keys for him to take, finally admitting my defeat.

"Oh calm down." He grinned and poked the tip of my nose before locking the store up with ease.

I just shook my head and took the keys back before giving him a hug. "Love you girl, see you tomorrow."

He kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes playfully. He still amused me to this day at how he would act sometimes. He was Jake though so I did not care what he did as long as he always came back to me. I said bye and started walking to my favorite restaurant in the city.

It was the place I went to every night after work for my down time and some wonderful soup. My perfect place I could find peace in a busy loud city as odd as that may sound. The owner of the place Beth had given me a key to the back door over time so I wouldn't have to fight through the crowds like tonight.

They got a lot of famous people who would come eat there and fans would always show up and make a scene.

I had become friends with everyone who worked there and we were all like a little family. I was told there was a group of people having dinner there that night that were working on a new movie, but that was all the information given to me. Once I saw the crowd out front I knew it had to be someone big.

I walked in through the back door and through the kitchen saying 'hi' to the cooks and went on my way to my favorite booth in the place. Beth made sure to keep that one private just for me and always had my food ready when I would arrive. It just seemed I would always show up around the same time and so often she didn't even charge me anymore.

I couldn't ask for more. Those people who worked there were like angles and the nicest people I had ever met in my entire life. I kept to myself when these events would take place, not wanting to distract anyone working with my chit chatter when they were trying to keep a good impression on their restaurant. Especially when famous people would come in and people outside with cameras. It had to live up to it's hype.

The soup was amazing as always and I pulled my favorite book out of my bag to begin reading. I had gotten used to the screaming people from outside so when the door would open it wouldn't even phase me anymore. I just kept to myself and enjoyed my time there.

Any normal person would think I was crazy if I told them that was my peaceful spot, but they just didn't understand the mix of it all. It really wasn't worth trying to explain.

I heard the people finally enter and the screaming outside seemed to ease up some for a while. I never looked up from my table until I had this strange feeling someone was watching me. My eyes searched the room for a second before I saw who it was. I recognized him like anyone else on this planet would.

However I didn't know anything about him. I wasn't like your typical girl when it came to famous gorgeous male actors and stalked them looking up everything possible about them on the Internet. I knew he was one of my favorite actors and I really enjoyed his work, but that was about it. I couldn't tell you his birthday, or what town he was born in or anything like that. My breath hitched slightly and I watched him look away before my eyes darted back to the pages of my book. Out of all the people in the restaurant even his friends that seemed to be having a nice time, why on earth had he been staring at me so hard? I made sure I hadn't lost my pants or something.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and shove him aside. Maybe he was just checking out the restaurant and I was over reacting. I sighed and went back to reading, not even looking up as I heard them leave. I knew I would never see him again and there was no reason to make a big deal out of it. Yes I know he was one of my favorite actors, but I could live with the fact I got to actually see him and take it to my grave without actually having to speak to him and be content.

"Slide over beautiful."

I smiled to myself knowing that voice from anywhere. I looked up at Jake and tucked my book back into my bag as I made him room. His arm instantly wrapped around my shoulder as he sat down and I rest my head against him.

"I thought you were going home?" I asked, kind of surprised to see him there so late. "I didn't think I would see you until you dragged your ass out of bed tomorrow and had me make you breakfast."

He just shrugged and smiled. "I saw the crowd outside and wondered if people finally noticed you would make a wonderful model. I had to make sure no one else took credit for you except me after all." He laughed only teasing.

I rolled my eyes. "Please."

"So I take it I missed the excitement?" I saw his eyes scan the room to try and find someone famous or some reason for the crowd of people.

"You're about 5 minutes late. Edward Cullen and the rest of the stars from Reject Lovers were here. I'm guessing to talk about working on the sequel." I noticed Jake's jaw drop and I grinned. I knew he was in love with Edward and thought he was the most gorgeous man in the world, as did I, so it was nice to hold that over his head. I wasn't going to be too mean about it though.

"Did you get to talk to them?" He was a little more excited than I would of thought. I expected him to be angry he had missed them and cursing about it.

I simply just shook my head. "Nope. I didn't even know who it was until I caught one of them staring at me. At least I think they were..." That thought was going to bug me forever now. I sighed.

"Which one was it?"

I doubted he would believe me so instead of making him continue to ask I went ahead and told him. "Edward."

He yelped and smiled. "Edward Cullen checking out my beautiful Bella? Doesn't surprise me."

"Jake! Wipe that smirk off your face." I laughed. "I'm not even sure if he was. So don't get too excited."

Did I really care anyways? It was a one in a million chance we would ever cross paths again so it didn't seem worth getting bent out of shape about it.

He just kissed my cheek and helped himself to finishing my soup like he usually would with any meal I had. I didn't understand how he stayed so thin and in shape with all the food he poured into himself. I went back to reading my book as he enjoyed eating, then we just talked for a while.

The place was closing and we both did our part in helping as much as we could. They deserved everything and more we could give them after all they did for us. Just like always they pushed us out and didn't let us help. Always saying it was a pleasure to have us around. It did no good to protest so we shared our good byes and they knew we would be back the following night.

**Edward [POV]**

I growled as the alarm clock went off and drug my ass out of bed to begin my day. I had a ton of paper work to go over and a script to learn. In only three days we would start shooting and I didn't feel prepared at all.

I grabbed some clothes from my drawer and took a quick shower. The hot water helped wake me up, but I was still feeling lazy when it came to doing what I was suppose to. Knowing it had to be done I didn't put it off any longer. I grabbed my keys and script and drove to my favorite coffee shop. It was hard to keep my presence on the low when the talks of filming was started got out.

Just like the first movie there were always people waiting at every corner wanting a picture or autograph no matter where you went. At least that is how things seemed. Maybe I just had that type of luck.

My car roared to life as I turned the key and I put in my favorite CD into the player. I turned the volume up as loud as I could stand and pulled out of my drive way. From seeing me in the streets or on film I didn't expect people to understand my taste of music at all just by looking at me. I loved a little bit of everything, but I was in an Eleventeen type of mood that morning. Maybe it was because it helped wake me up even more.

I chose my typical parking spot away from the crowded streets and possible fan attacks and walked the rest of the way to the coffee shop. Surprisingly I did not encounter anyone at all. The walk was peaceful with my Ipod and script in hand.

Thankfully the coffee shop of my choosing was family owned and even though they knew who I was they treated me like a normal person. It was perfect.

The longer I sat there trying to read over my script the more restless I got. I ended up getting frustrated with trying to read when my body wanted to jump up and down. I bit my lip and decided to leave. It probably wasn't the best choice since I really needed to get my work done and I knew I wasn't being responsible with my job and not being prepared. I was good at this though, it wasn't like it was my first time acting. I could get over this script in no time over the next few days. Maybe I could even finish it tonight if I felt the motivation or I could just wing it when it came to acting. I mean that really was the point wasn't it? A good actor could make up their own lines and things to do on the spot if needed. I could do it too.

I sighed and shoved the script into my back pocket as I grabbed my coffee and stood. It was early enough in the morning that the streets weren't too crowded yet, so I didn't have to go into ninja mode and try to avoid being seen. I walked around the city for a while looking into random windows of the various shops as I listened to my Ipod.

I quickly ignored the loud pounding in my ears from the speakers as I took in the sight of an old book store. At least it looked old. It wasn't the store that got my attention, but the lady sitting behind the counter reading a book.

The same woman I had seen the night before at the restaurant. What were the chances? I finally noticed I was standing there like an idiot with my mouth open when the sun reflected in the window showing my reflection instead of her. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and stood to the side of the store slightly so no one would see I had been staring.

My hand found it's way through my hair as I stood there thinking. Wondering if I should attempt to go talk to her. I found myself having the same conversation in my head as I had the night before. Going over the reasons why this was a bad idea and why I did not need anything more in my life to worry about. However the feeling inside me kept pulling at my chest wanting me to walk through the doors. To go meet her, find out her name and anything about her life in general. I wanted to know everything about her and I couldn't explain why.

The whole bitch thing popped into my head again. That was a slight fear and would really crush me if she turned me down. I took another look at her through the window and smiled, there was no way this woman was a bitch. Her eyes seemed too peaceful the way they scanned over the pages of the book and the way her free hand twirled a strand of her hair. She was absolutely adorable.


	2. The Open Door

**Bella [POV]**

My day had been long and boring. The book store wasn't doing so well business wise lately, so Jake and I really had nothing to do other than sit around and wait for a miracle. Not that the store was the place to be before or anything. Hell the place never really took off at all, but it was our dream to own it and we were doing everything we could to hold it together.

I sat at my usually place at the front desk reading while Jake stocked things on the shelves. I swear I had read every book in the store at least twice and maybe some books even more. We had our usual every day customers show up and look around for anything new, or just to drop by and say 'Hi'. Very rarely did we see a new face around here.

As our last customer walked out I hadn't realized someone came in until I heard them clear their throat right in front of me. I jumped slightly and pulled the book away from my face.

"How can I help you today sir?" It took me a moment to actually take in who I was looking at and my breath caught in my throat. Standing before me was none other than Edward Cullen. I quickly took a double take out the window and back at him to make sure I had not somehow ended up in someone else's store. Nope he was really there, but why? I never thought I would ever have the chance to cross his path again and he somehow managed to find his way into my store. Unbelievable.

I pulled myself together and kept telling the voices in my head to treat him as a normal person. Sure he was an actor and everyone knew who he was, but he was just like everyone else.

"Do you sell used Cd's here?" He asked calmly. He was rich and famous and he wanted used Cd's? I didn't question it and motioned to the back of the store where they were and gave him a soft smile.

I tilted my head slightly as I watched him walk away and tried to shut out the millions of thoughts racing through my brain. Thats when I finally started thinking clearly and realized Jake was back there stocking shelves. If he saw Edward he may scar him for life.

I quickly stood and rushed from behind my desk to go stop him, but I was too late. I heard the scream I was dreading.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" I heard Jake shout and hoped no one outside heard him because they might think we just murdered someone.

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! Bella come here quick!" I was sure I would see Edward running from behind the shelves at any moment scared to death, but when I rounded the corner he was standing there with Jake. He acted calm as could be as he signed something for him and it made him jump around like a crazed fan girl.

"Jake stop scaring away the customers for God's sake." I sighed and shook my head a little smiling at Edward when he seemed to be finding this extremely amusing.

"I'm sorry about all of this sir." I looked at him and blushed slightly.

He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not the first time it's happened, and you don't have to call me sir. Edward is fine."

His eyes were so amazing the way they were looking at me. He really was gorgeous and I kept finding it hard to form words and breathe around him. I came back to reality when Jake slapped me in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Thought we lost you there for a moment. Was only trying to help." He smiled that stupid smart ass grin I hated. I swatted his arm and tried to shove him away so he would go back to work and stop attacking Edward. He just winked at me and went on his way.

Ass.

I turned back to Edward still blushing slightly and apologized again. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I think I found the Cd's alright on my own, along with that little surprise." He laughed and looked in the direction of Jake who had this big cheesy grin on his face as he spied on us.

I couldn't believe how...normal? Edward was. He was having a decent conversation with me just like any other customer. I figured it might bother him having Jake act like he did and try to hurry on his way.

"He's a big fan...obviously. Kind of embarrassed at the moment to call him my best friend, but he really is a good guy." I smiled and started finding it a little easier to talk to Edward. I guess I didn't feel as intimidated as I thought I would talking to someone famous.

He smiled as well, a genuinely overall nice guy. "I bet he is, do you two own the place?" He asked.

"Yeah, but as you can probably tell it's not the best of book stores in town. However it's all we have, so we are trying to make the best of it." I tried to cover the depression in my voice as I didn't want to think about the progress the store was heading. I looked back up at him to find him staring at me. Dammit to hell with all the blushing he was causing me, he surely had to think I was crazy by now.

He took the moment to look away from me and around the store. "I like it here, it feels...very...homely, if that makes sense. Somewhere I don't feel like I had to hide from the rest of the world."

I listened as he spoke and watched his eyes. That's exactly how I felt sitting at my desk reading and enjoying my dinner at the restaurant. "What made someone like you decide to stop by here in the first place?" I was curious, not trying to be rude.

He looked back down at me and smiled this amazing crooked smile that took my breath away again. I had to blink and look away for a second to regain control of myself. "Honestly? I rather not frighten you with my true answer so I'm just going to stick to the whole Cd's thing." He laughed and I could tell what he was hiding couldn't of been bad, but I didn't push it.

"So I over heard your name was Bella?"

I nodded at him. "That would be me."

He started acting a little nervous and shifting slightly so it took me a bit off guard until he finally spoke.

"Would you...want to go get a bite to eat with me?"

Of course I was even more taken off guard with his question. What the hell was going on? I put aside that Edward Cullen just asked me out for lunch and kept thinking how amusing it was that he was nervous. I would of never imagined it.

"N..Now?" Was all I could get out at the moment and I kind of choked out the words.

He laughed softly at my stammering. "That would be the plan."

I looked around the store for a second and sighed. "I don't think that would be a good idea." I saw the look on his face and quickly stopped his train of thought. "Not that I don't want to. It's just...the store is doing horrible and me leaving and closing down would hurt business even more."

I could tell he understood, but he wasn't going to let it go at that. "What about Jake?"

I had to quickly put my hand over my mouth at the laugh that escaped. "Sorry, but I don't think leaving him in charge would help anything. At that rate I might as well just shut it down for the day."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer." He grinned at me and everything was lost at that. God how this man could have power over me when I just met him. I bit my lip slightly and looked down. I knew the book store was everything and I had to pull things together or it would be gone, but how could I let this chance go out the window? It was like us running into each other again was meant to be.

"Fine, ok" I gave in and went to talk to Jake, while also grabbing my things. Edward just walked around the store looking as he waited. I grabbed my beanie and jacket and went with him outside, telling Jake if he messed up anything I was going to kill him and he knew I was serious.

"So where would you like to go?"

I looked at him as we walked and stopped at his question. I hadn't thought of that before and I had exactly $1.29 in my pocket. I wasn't about to have him pay for my food and look like a fool. Once I realized I was just standing there and he was waiting for an answer I could only think to go to the restaurant where we first saw each other. At least I knew they would help me out there and I was forever grateful. "I think I know a place."

In the back of my mind I started feeling bad for always having to go to them for help. I wanted to have money and take care of myself. Even more so if I was going to have someone like Edward with me. I didn't want him knowing exactly how poor I was and how much I was struggling to get through every day.

Beth had offered me jobs at the restaurant many times, but my dream was to get my store going on my own. I was stubborn like that.

I saw the look on his face when he knew where we were going and he seemed fine with it. I didn't have a car and he never offered to drive so we ended up walking. I enjoyed it and did it every night so it was no big deal. I felt a calmness in his presence as we walked together that I couldn't explain. His scent kept washing over me every time the winter air would blow over us and it made me dizzy.

We had barely exchanged words and I was already hoping the night would never end. I had the urge to get to know him behind the famous mask he held up to the world. I wanted to know the real Edward Cullen for the person he was.

**Edward [POV]**

I sighed inside as my fears fell out the window and I was only welcomed with her amazing personality. She was nothing even close to the thoughts that filled my head. They could not compare to the pure kind soul that I saw deep in this beautiful person.

We did not exchange many words on the walk through the cold but it was a comfortable silence. I thought it was cute she was taking us to the place where I first saw her. I didn't know if there was a motive behind her choice or if she just liked the food, but I went along with it. We could of continued to walk around in the cold until my toes fell off and I think I would of still been happy to just have her with me.

It didn't take long for us to reach the restaurant and I kept having to scan the area to make sure we weren't being followed. I'm sure she didn't think about the fact she was with someone famous and the many cautions I had to take, but I didn't want her to be drug into the media craze if I could help it. There was no reason to have this innocent woman plastered all over the front cover of tomorrows US Weekly with rumors and exposed to the world. I wouldn't allow it.

I noticed as we entered she went to the same booth I had first seen her in. I started to see a pattern forming. "Do you come here often?"

Her eyes met mine as a slight blush formed across her face. "Every night."

I couldn't get over how adorable she was. I was perfectly fine with someone enjoying a place to eat enough to come as often as she did. She had no reason to be nervous around me, but maybe she didn't know that. I hoped I wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be taking someone like me out to eat in public? I mean I don't want to ruin what ever type of reputation you have." Ok, So I guess she did think about those types of things.

"I honestly have never done this before. Can't say I have ever come across someone like you since I have been famous. Everyone just trys to attack me now a days." I admitted.

"That has to be horrible. Having people know your every move and never having a moments peace." I could tell she really did care and was trying to imagine how it had to be.

"You have no idea. You probably know everything about me and yet you are a complete mystery to me." I grinned just messing with her.

She paused for a moment before looking at me. "Actually...I don't really know anything about you, other than movies you have been in."

That really surprised me, but I was trying to see if she was once again just messing with me. Most people who knew who I was had followed my every move and knew things about me I didn't even know. This woman was getting to be even more perfect with every word she spoke.

"Alright then, since we are both clueless of each other, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" I could tell she was starting to hesitate a little, maybe she was afraid what she was going to tell me I wouldn't like, or couldn't handle.

"Well, what got you started with your book store for starters?" I asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long story."

"We have all day." I smiled trying to encourage her.

She sighed, but not of annoyance. It was as if she was mentally preparing herself for a trip down memory lane. "Just don't...like judge me for things in my past." I nodded letting her know I wouldn't. I didn't think anything she said would scare me away at this point. It kind of made me feel good inside she cared what I thought about her. It gave me hope.

"So after High School is when it all kind of started. I had a break down when my mom died and decided to set off on my own. Jake tried to stop me extremely concerned of my change in behavior. He wanted to go with me so bad, but it was kind of my way of dealing with everything. Something I had to do on my own." She caught my eyes for a second before looking off in the distance and starting again. "I became homeless and started traveling with nothing but some clothes and my guitar. Only getting around at first by a few friends and then complete strangers. I had to get as far away from my problems and tragedies as I could. I played music on the streets for the longest time just trying to earn money to eat and get through each day. I went as far as New York and ended up making some friends along the way to play beside me on the streets. We were like a team and it was actually some of my most cherished memories. The trip started out to be a way of dealing with my depression and to kind of rebel and ended up being a huge impact on my life. It taught me to grow up and how to be more independent." She made sure once again I was keeping up and wanting her to continue when she met my eyes. This time she didn't look away.

"I learned a lot seeing the world first hand on my own. The good and the bad. Two years after leaving I got involved with my right hand man on the streets who became my traveling companion and things just turned for the worse. As I tried to help him with his drug problems and get him cleaned up to get a fresh start, he started dragging me down with him. All I wanted to do was try to help one life along the way and maybe feel complete. Like I did something important. I guess my gift was short lived when all it got me was nowhere. I got away eventually and ended up back here with Jake with my priorities in check and decided to work on my dream. While as I do love music I never saw myself going far with it so this is what I settled on."

I could not believe all the things she had done and seen. I felt extremely sheltered in that moment like I didn't even come close to the things she had done. Even though I was an actor and traveled the world countless times, she had a much more meaningful experience that I couldn't touch. I hadn't realized how long I sat there speechless as I let it all sink in. The look on her face caught my attention.

"Was that too much?" She asked worried. I could see her biting on her lip again like she had before back in her store. Obviously letting her mind run wild as she thought.

"No, no, not at all. You're one amazing person do you know that?" I was being completely honest and I wanted her to know that. She didn't blush this time.

"You think that just from what I told you? Most people think low of me for my past choices."

"Do they not realize it helped you grow into the person you are today? I mean I don't know much about you other than what you just told me, but even I can see that. I think it's amazing the will power you had to make the choices you did. I can't say I have ever done anything that big before in my life." I took a sip of my drink, not worried about ordering food right then.

"How can you even say that? You took a step into acting and I'm sure you had to make many changes in your every day life to learn to deal with what came with it. That seems bigger than what I've done." I watched as she looked over me in admiration. Had she really seen something in me I didn't notice? I just went along with what came in the package and she saw it was a huge life change I didn't pay much attention to. How could she say she knew nothing about me when she saw things like that?

"It seems a lot easier than what you did, but then again we don't know anything about each other remember?" I grinned, teasing her.

"Oh yeah, thats right. What's your name again?" She laughed and I joined her.

I was amazing we seemed so comfortable around each other. I felt like I knew her a long time with the way she made me feel. So open and honest, not afraid to hide anything. It was nice to just be myself for once. I didn't want her to see the faces I had to paint for the media and the rest of the world. She needed to know me.

"This is really nice Edward. I haven't spent much time with anyone other than Jake in a long time. I haven't really...let myself open up to anyone and take the chance to talk like this since my travels. Kind of kept myself locked up from the world other than playing nice with my customers." Maybe we shared more things in common than I realized.

"I can't complain. I feel the same way. I mean not so much the locked up feeling. Just you know, thinking people would only want to be around me because they see me in movies. I want people to know who I am, not who I pretend to be." I admitted.

"So is this the real you or should I be expecting an alien attack or abduction in the next few minutes?" Her laugh was so cute and I was really enjoying her humor. You wouldn't think from talking to her she had so much inside.

"Maybe not an alien abduction..." I joked.

"Now, now, we've only just met remember?" She tried to put on a serious face, but failed miserably.

The waitress came back to take our food order, but I wasn't really hungry. I didn't want to think about eating. Afraid I would miss something from our conversation. When she didn't order anything I didn't feel as bad. We just sat there getting free refills on our drinks and enjoying each others company.

"I guess I should head back and make sure Jake didn't burn the place down or something." She said as she stood and lay out some money on the table. I quickly stopped her and tried to pay for the drinks and leave a tip, but she gave me a look of determination and I didn't fight it. I could tell she was extremely independent and stubborn, but not in a bad way. It was actually kind of a good thing she thought that way, it made her seem strong and I liked that.

We walked back to her store together and Jake was just walking out to lock up. I apparently lost track of time because I had not realized it was that late. I still had my script in my back pocket and knew I had to get my shit together before shooting started.

Jake greeted us when we approached him and I turned to Bella. "Is there any chance we could do this again?" I found myself nervous again asking her that and even wanting it. How could I not?

"Of course." She grinned looking surprised.

"It was nice to meet you Bella. I will keep in touch." And with that I turned and went back to my car with this goofy smile spread across my face. Someone might think I was a creepy stalker if they passed me on the street.

**Bella [POV]**

I watched as he walked away and sighed, leaning my back against the side of the store. I didn't notice Jake staring at me at first.

"I take it things went well?" He stepped in front of me to bring me back to reality as he spoke.

All I could do was smile no matter how hard I tried to fight it and it was starting to hurt my cheeks. "You have no idea, he is defiantly not the person I had imagined him to be. Jake it was amazing." I gave him a hug and headed in the direction of home with him by my side.

"I'm jealous." He playfully pouted and I shoved him away.

"Well too bad. You got what you wanted from him. You should of been a man and let him know how you feel." I laughed only giving him a hard time.

As we walked the few blocks home I let the memories of the nights events play out in my mind. I had never opened up to anyone like that in my life other than Jake and that took years. I didn't understand how I told him those things with such ease, like it didn't even bother me he knew. Sure I feared his reaction to the old me, worried he would judge me like everyone else. He was so sweet and caring, nothing like the character in his most recent movie.

That had been a huge part of my life and I poured it out on the table not caring. I wondered if being that open with him might hurt me in the end. I couldn't see how that was possible, but I had felt that way before and been blind sided. Would he really keep in touch or run for the hills?

I closed my eyes briefly and let out a long sigh to try and shake the negative thoughts away. I had to think positive about this and if all else fails at least I got to see the true Edward for what it's worth.


	3. Is It Real?

**Edward [POV]**

I took the next few days to keep to myself and get my work done. I went over my script hundreds of times until I felt comfortable with it. Bella crossed my mind numerous times and made it hard to concentrate, but I finally got through it.

I had been meaning to give her a call at the store or go by and see her, but just hadn't found the time. I really hoped she wasn't thinking I had let her down on my word.

Once I hung up the phone with my agent to inform him of my progress he gave me my schedule for shooting the next day and for the rest of the week. Today would really be my last chance to try and go spend time with her before the week started and I would be swamped.

I took a quick shower and grabbed my phone and keys before heading out the door. I was in such a hurry I had to double check everything, from making sure my zipper was up to seeing if my shoes were on the right feet. I was letting myself get more excited than I would of expected.

The store was quiet like it had been the first time I entered only this time Bella wasn't sitting at the desk. I scanned the room to try and find her, but was greeted by Jake. He explained she was in the back grabbing a few things and he would let her know I was here.

I was kind of amusing to watch how he acted around me. Not that it was a bad thing, I could just tell he was a fan, but was still trying to act normal for me. It was a very nice gesture.

My mind kept racing as I thought of what I would say to her, or how I would react to having her in my presence again. I didn't realize how much I kind of missed her over the time we spent apart. Hell we had only spent one night together and I still didn't know much about her and still felt that connection. It scared me a little to feel that attached to someone so fast when we knew little about one another.

I toyed with a paper on the desk and noticed the book she must of been reading. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. It had obviously been read more than once since it looked worn and had writing inside around certain paragraphs.

"Hey, thats what one would call invasion of privacy." A familiar voice spoke from behind me and I put the book down. I turned to face her and put my hands up in apology.

"It won't happen again." I was so glad to see her in that moment and I couldn't explain why. She made this goofy grin spread across my face that I was unable to stop.

"It's nice to see you again Edward." She smiled and bit her lip like she was nervous all over again. Inside it gave me more hope she wasn't going to run for the hills and was honest with the words she spoke.

"I don't want this to sound weird or...obsessive, but I couldn't stop thinking of you and our time we spent together." I looked down as I spoke and slowly lifted my eyes to see her reaction. I was only greeted with her glowing red cheeks and a cute smile.

I watched as she moved to sit on a couch against the wall and I instantly followed and sat beside her.

"This is really weird." She said and I gave her a confused look. She quickly spoke to make things clear.

"Not like that. I mean just you. Like... you, Edward Cullen thinking of me. No wait. That came out wrong.

Ugh let me try again." She laughed. "It's not really you are famous, I mean yeah that adds on to the unthinkable happening, but the fact that someone was actually thinking of me in general."

I chuckled at her stammering. How could one not think of her constantly? "I get it."

"Honestly I was really worried you weren't going to come back by. Like I was too odd and complicated for someone with such a busy life. It really makes me happy you kept your word. Means a lot to me."

I was amazed at the little things she seemed to hold onto so dearly. I usually thought along those lines and it was nice to see us on the same page.

"I plan to come by a lot more as long as you allow it. Also when I'm not filming or dealing with the public." I kind of hated my job at that moment.

"We certainly have no reason to ban you from here." She teased. "I would really like to see more of you."

"Are you always here or do I have a better way to contact you? Wouldn't want to come by looking for you here and you not be around. Would be very disappointing." I was being honest after all.

"I don't have the money for a cell phone, but I do have the store phone and our home phone."

I quickly took those numbers and put them into my phone like they were a life line. Damn this was getting to be weird the feelings she was making me have.

"Are you guys really hurting that badly?" I took note of the not having money part.

She shrugged before speaking. "It could be better. I mean I have lived my life this way forever. I really don't know what it's like any other way to have things handed to you. I've always worked for what I have whether or not its a lot."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I felt the sudden urge to take some of her struggles away. I didn't like thinking of her having a hard life and things always turning out for the worse. If things kept on the path it was going I was going to make a promise to myself to not hurt her or let her down and help her any way possible.

Almost as soon as the words left my mouth she was pushing them aside. "Edward I could never ask anything like that of you." There was that stubborn side again. Maybe I could break that down eventually.

"You can't blame me for trying."

"Why did you come back? I can't be that interesting of a person." I looked at her as she spoke a little speechless. Most people really didn't see what the rest of the world saw. I didn't know if I had the courage to let her know the true feelings that were developing. I didn't want to drive her away and really did want to take this slow and figure things out before making choices.

"You have no idea how interesting you are. I can't really explain...how you make me feel. Something about being around you and talking to you keeps me at ease and just feels... right." I played with my hands a little as I spoke since it was difficult for me to admit something like that. After a moment I looked up to meet her eyes.

They surprised me. I expected her to seem nervous or curious to find out more. She looked at me like she admired me and trusted me and my words. The way she looked at me was warm and comfortable. You could still tell though this was once a broken person and she was still trying to pick up the pieces. I could then understand why she looked that way since she had told me she hadn't been around someone like this in a long time.

I suddenly realized if I was going to try to make something of this I was going to have to work at it. Let her know there were people in the world that did care and wouldn't drag her down. I would do everything to pull her up from the bottom and make her feel wanted. Help her along the way. I shook my head as I was getting too far ahead of myself. I still had to work at other things before worrying about that.

She finally spoke after the long silence. "You are nothing like I would of expected. I just always pictured people like you to be selfish and full of themselves. I don't get that vibe off of you at all. It's nice."

I laughed a little. "I'll take that as a good thing." I reached over to place my hand over top of hers that was resting on the couch beside me. I could feel her tense under me slightly, but I wasn't about to pull away. I wanted her to know what I was feeling in any way possible.

**Bella [POV]**

Over the next few days I didn't see Edward at all. He kept in touch with calling when he could between shooting and sleeping. My life was starting to change before my eyes and for the better this time. Even if it wasn't my store changing and working out at least something good was happening in my life.

When he placed his hand on mine I could tell that what he was saying was true and he really felt it. My feelings for him kept growing stronger the longer we talked and the longer I was sitting around the store without him around. I was starting to really miss him even though I wouldn't allow myself to admit it.

This was all very new to me. I had been in one serious relationship before, but it was completely different.

So full of weird situations and violence. Constant worry and helplessness.

The direction of what I guess I was calling our relationship seemed to only be growing and I didn't see myself without him around anymore. Every day since I had last seen him I was always expecting his call and wanting to hear his voice.

Jake was starting to worry about how I was acting with all the excitement, but he was enjoying it just as much as I was.

I found it a little amusing that we still had not spent that much time together or shared everything information wise that we could and still I felt this way. It made me want to get to know more about him and just be around him.

I started getting restless one afternoon after not hearing from him for a day and randomly starting cleaning. I let my mind wander to what he might be doing and if he was having a more exciting day than myself.

I also drifted to wondering if he was really feeling the same way I was. I didn't know much about the celebrity life, but in the back of my mind I did fear he would start to fade away. Realize that his co-stars and other famous people were probably better off than me. I also had to worry about what the media would say about him and his co-stars.

No, he wasn't like that. I couldn't help but feel and believe everything he spoke to me even if my mind wanted to have doubts. I shook off that gut feeling of insecurities and went back to cleaning.

Our relationship had only consisted of talking really and getting to know one another. Nothing physical and I started to wonder what that would be like. Then the evil side of my mind decided to interrupt and wonder who he had been with and what he had done.

I started having an inward battle between thoughts and finally sighed and sat down on the couch with my duster in hand. This man was going to be the death of me with all this worry. I always thought myself to not play the stereotypical female, but there was no escaping that all females worry themselves to death. Dammit to hell.

I tossed the duster in the floor and decided to just sit there and relax a moment.

The phone ringing stirred me out of my current train of thought and I jumped up to get answer it. It was the voice I had been waiting all day to hear and I couldn't help but have this stupid grin spread across my face.

"It's about time." I said trying to sound serious, but he knew instantly I wasn't.

He chuckled on the other end. "I'm sorry, work is extremely tiring and this was the first chance I've had to call."

"I'm happy you did. I miss you." Yeah I did it. I took that step and over time was trying to open up more to him. I wanted to be comfortable and feel like I could talk to him about anything.

"Well, what are you doing tonight?" He asked as if he was up to something.

"The usual. Lock up here and then head for some dinner."

"Why don't I come pick you up and we spend some time together? I can be there in 30 minutes."

I grinned, how could I not agree to this? "I'll see you in 30 then." and I hung up the phone. I yelled at Jake to lock up the store and take care of things while I hurried home. Thankfully our apartment wasn't for and I had time to change and freshen up. I grabbed a few things as well before walking back down to the book store to wait for Edward.

**Edward [POV]**

Once off the phone I left the set and went to change out of costume. I took a quick shower and grabbed my keys before getting into my car and driving to the store.

There she was, sitting outside on the steps waiting for me. I had been looking forward to this night for days. Every day on set all I could think about was her and what she was doing. I felt bad only being able to contact her through the phone and unable to spend time with her.

The feelings I had at this point were though with the type of work I had and it always trying to make things difficult I wouldn't let it get in the way.

I got out of my car and greeted her along with opening the passenger door for her. She smiled at me and seemed grateful. God it was so nice to see her again. I had to hold back the bouncing boy of excitement within me as I got in and drove off.

"So what are the plans?" She asked looking over at me as I kept my eyes on the road. I wished I didn't have to so I could see her face.

I risked quick glances at her when I could. "Want to just hang out and watch a movie or something?"

"At your place?" She raised her eye brow just to give me a hard time.

"Or yours, which would you rather?"

"Well, you won't get much movie watching done at our place since we have no movies, so I guess it's on to your place." She smiled and I headed toward my home.

"Thats what I thought." I grinned and nudged her slightly with my elbow.

We didn't talk much on the way back to my place, but it was a comfortable silence.

I pulled into the driveway and watched as she looked around. I didn't live in a huge fancy house, but it was nice and decent enough for just me. I tried not to let my fame get to my head and show it through my spending habits.

I helped her out of the car and inside where she stood quietly acting a little uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

She looked around my place then back over to me. "I just forget this is you. When we are together and talk you are so normal, but seeing this and what you have just reminds me of the life you live."

I started to get a little worried at her words. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I just wonder how well I will fit in."

"The same as when it's just me and you anywhere else." I smiled trying to reassure her that just because I had this I wasn't any different.

She nodded as she came to my side and looked through my DVDs so we could find something to watch.

"Edward..." She spoke and I turned to face her. She took me by complete surprise when her hands reached up to cup my face and pulled me against her lips. I dropped the DVD I had been holding and instantly wrapped an arm around her body. Placing my other hand on the side of her neck near her jaw.

She pulled back for a second to breathe and quickly returned to my lips once again.

My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest as she created further excitement through out my mind and body. The feel of her soft lips against mine was nothing like I imagined it to be and the pure surprise of it all made it so much better. I had been waiting to build up the courage to do this and she pulled one over my head.

I took a risk and slid my tongue over her bottom lip trying to get her to deepen the kiss further. She quickly gave in and ran her hand into the back of my hair gripping softly. I tried so hard to hold back the moan she had created in my throat and slowly pulled away so I could regain control of myself.

Once my eyes opened and I could focus on her again and not the excitement within myself I realized my body was shaking. I tried to pull my hand up and steady it as I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and let my hand brush against her cheek.

"Are you ok?" She had obviously taken note of my current situation. I just smiled and nodded, it was all I could think to do at the moment. I could not even begin to explain the new feelings and thoughts I had running through my head. Just slow down Edward, take it one step at a time.

"That was a surprise." I spoke as I still held onto her.

"It had to happen sooner or later didn't it?"

"I guess so." I chuckled a little and she blushed. I liked that she made such a bold move and took the upper hand.

She ran her hand down my back as we stood there and met my eyes. "Why are you shaking?" I could tell she looked worried.

"I just don't want to screw this up." I admitted. I didn't know how hard this was going to be with our lives so different and me always being busy, this was all knew to me. I had never felt so attached to someone before in all my life.

"You're doing a fine job so far." She pulled away from my gently and went to sit on my love seat. I was still going crazy inside and I tried to breath slower and keep myself from having a heart attack. I put the movie in and then joined her.

"Where would you like to go eat after this?" I asked.

She looked over at me and thought about it a moment. "Why don't we just order something?"

That was actually a good idea and I liked the fact she wanted to stay in my home alone with me. There I went again letting my thoughts get ahead of me. I shut them out and ordered us some food.

We didn't speak much as we ate and watched the movie, but I was still enjoying every minute of it. I took a risk and placed my hand on her leg, which she placed hers over mine happily. I wanted to take the lead this time so I placed my free hand under her chin and pulled her up to my lips. She didn't fight against me which was a good thing. I wanted to feel her against me again so badly.

She eagerly claimed my lips with her own and shifted on the sofa. Before I realized it she was in my lap with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. Oh God please, I fought with my body and struggled to keep it from reacting to her. It might not of been so bad if she wasn't sitting in my lap. That just made it even more difficult. I pulled back and tried to get lust off the brain.

"You're so beautiful." I spoke honestly and caressed her cheek. I could see the blush forming on her face and smiled.

"I really didn't think it was possible to feel this way about someone so fast. I hate rushing things and getting myself in trouble, but you make me feel so...complete. Like I haven't ever felt so comfortable around someone in my whole life. However I'm terrified." I looked at her eyes for questions. I didn't want her to be scared of what could be us.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked concerned.

It took her a moment to figure out the right way to put what she was going to say. "It's not you. After everything I have been through I've just had a hard time trusting people in this way."

"I couldn't see myself hurting you Bella." I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"I don't know how I got so lucky then. I figured I was doomed to be alone forever." She laughed softly.

"You always have Jake." I teased.

"Gay remember?" We both laughed and she leaned her body against mine to rest her head on my shoulder. I took in her scent without really knowing and sighed happily. The moment was ruined when my phone started ringing. She started to move off my lap and I grabbed her arm to stop her and reached for my phone. She smiled and stay put while I answered it.

It was the director letting me know of a meeting in the morning with the rest of the cast to go over a scene change. I made the conversation short since it was rude to Bella and hung up. I instantly returned my arms around her and just enjoyed being there with her.


	4. Closer To The Heart

**Bella [POV]**

I woke up having no idea where I was or what time it was. I quickly noted it was still dark outside and I was in Edward's home, but alone? The last thing I remembered was resting in his lap and now I was laying on his couch with a blanket around me.

I sat up bringing the covers with me and keeping myself wrapped up as I tried to find a source of light. I almost knocked over the lamb once I found it and finally managed to get it turned on. I noticed pillows on the other couch across the room and a blanket where Edward had obviously been resting. It was sweet of him to sleep out here in the same room with me instead of in his room, in I'm sure a much more comfortable bed.

I heard noise coming from down the hall and a door open before seeing him round the corner out of the hall way. He froze instantly when he saw me sitting up awake. He was shirtless and wearing sleep pants and seemed extremely uncomfortable standing there in front of me like that. I couldn't help but grin.

He helplessly tried to cover his chest and I laughed. "I didn't expect you to be awake..." He spoke shyly.

"It's ok Edward, your chest isn't the first naked chest I have ever seen. Plus it's not a bad sight." I winked at him playfully just trying to lighten the mood. I was being honest too because I was certainly finding it hard to look away from his naked torso.

He seemed to relax a little after my comment and went to sit on the couch he had been sleeping on. "I didn't think to wake you once you had fallen asleep, do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head. "I'm happy here." I certainly didn't want to go back to my crap hole apartment just to be lonely and listen to Jake snore. "But, don't you have to be up early for a meeting or something?"

"The meeting isn't until noon and it's only 5:AM now. We have time to rest."

I shifted from where I was sitting and made a bold move to go over to where he was at. I brought the blanket with me and sat down leaning against his side and tried to cover us both up. He helped and then shifted more to lay and wrap his arm around me.

I closed my eyes and he kissed my neck softly from behind. He had spooned up against my back to make us more comfortable and I sighed happily. I turned to face him to meet his lips needing the touch before I let sleep win me over.

He shifted to lean over me as I lay flat on my back and slid a hand into his hair. I could defiantly get used to this and how he could make me feel.

I started to tense when he ran a hand up my side under my shirt then back down again. I got extremely nervous even though I knew he wasn't going to do anything more. It wasn't his fault. If I hadn't had a screwed up past my body wouldn't of reacted this way. His hand drifted up again and I felt my body tremble and that is when he took note of my change.

He lifted his head to look at me, but I quickly shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to face him. He removed his hand from my side and touched my cheek. "Whats wrong?"

I covered my face and took in a deep breath. "It's not you."

He gently removed my hand from my face. "Look at me." I gave in with that and opened my eyes. I took in how caring he looked in that moment.

"It's alright." His voice was smooth and comforting.

"I'm sorry, I told you I was a screw up." I tried to sit up then, but he wouldn't let me.

"I don't care. I think you're perfect. I don't want to do anything that is going to make you uncomfortable." He shifted back so we were laying how we started and I instantly calmed. Something about his body against me like that and holding me made me feel safe.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and shut my eyes again for the last time as sleep too over.

All too soon were we woken up by his phone alarm going off. He had set it for AM to give himself time to take me home and then get ready for his meeting. I really didn't want to say goodbye, but I understood it was his job and something he had to do.

I stumbled inside my apartment and Jake jumped up from the couch where he had been sitting to face me.

"What the hell Bella! I wake up this morning and you still hadn't come home. I was worried about you. Don't you know how to call someone?!" He shouted his scolding at me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I was with Edward you didn't have to worry. I fell asleep." I set my things down and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

I heard Jake come running up behind me as I closed the fridge door and turned to face him. I was greeted with this goofy look on his face like he was in shock.

"You slept with him didn't you!? You got to see Edward Cullen naked! Oh My God! How did he look? How was it?"

My mouth dropped open at his words. "Good lord Jake don't ruin your pants, nothing like that happened." I walked around him to flop onto the couch.

"Liar." He said as he sat down beside him.

"Is this what you dream about at night? Me sleeping with Edward and me coming home so you can hound me? Give it a rest." I shoved his shoulder with my elbow hoping he would lay off.

"Hell no. I'm somewhere in the dream when it includes him. Come on Bella what happened?" He wasn't going to give it a rest until he got some kind of information out of me. Thats just how he was.

"So didn't need to know that." I playfully made a face. I had know for years he was in love with Edward, but it was a little weird to think about it now since we were sorta together.

"Spill dammit." He wrapped his arm around me and I sighed. Finally giving in.

'We watched a movie and had pizza."

"And?" He pushed.

"And...we may have kissed..." I laughed and hid my face when he screamed and dropped my head into a pillow on the couch. He started jumping on the couch and beating me with the other pillow as he taunted me repeating over and over that I kissed Edward Cullen.

"Bella I want details so be mature and sit up." That little shit was saying I wasn't mature when he was the one jumping on the couch? I couldn't stop laughing at his antics and finally pulled myself up.

"Sit still for a moment and stop making my brain bounce around in my head and I might try." I placed my hands on either side of my face as if to keep my brain still. 'Nope, I changed my mind. No details for you." I took off running toward my room to get away from him.

I could never out run him though. He would always get me just as my foot reached the barrier and thats exactly what happened this time. "Dammit Jake put me down!" I squirmed and he plopped me back onto the couch where I started.

"If I can't have him the least you can do is keep me interested." He grinned and stood in front of me so I couldn't get away.

"You know most people would find you really disturbing." I smiled and shook my head as I sighed in defeat.

"It was fucking amazing. Absolutely amazing." and it really had been. "I think it's getting serious Jake." Thats when I became serious with the conversation. "I'm terrified. I haven't done something like this in a long time."

There was that best friend side of him I had been hoping for from the start and he sat back down beside me. "He seems like a good person Bella. I don't think he would treat you anywhere near how James did."

"I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid of letting him in. Opening up and the fear of being shut down, like it wasn't meant to be. Hes too perfect for me to believe this is true and actually happening. Hes a big time actor and could have anyone in the world he wanted." I turned to face him. "I don't want this feeling to go away."

He gave me a hug and I snuggled against his neck like I always would. "You just have to trust him and go with what you feel. Thats the point in getting to know people and actually giving it a shot. You'll never know what could happen if you don't go for it." He kissed my forehead and let me go.

I leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling to absorb his words and the nights events. I excused myself and went to my room to take a shower and get ready to open the book store.

He was constantly on my mind as I went through boxes and papers in the back of the store. Jake was keeping things in order up front so I could get everything organized. I started getting frustrated since I couldn't find anything and nothing was in order.

I heard Jake enter the room and I turned to face him to see he was holding a package. "Please for the love of God no more boxes." I sighed.

"It's from Edward, but if you don't want it I understand." He turned as if to walk away and I jumped up to catch him.

I grabbed it out of his hand and went up to the front desk to open it. It was a cell phone along with a note from him.

_-I know you are extremely stubborn and don't want my help, but take this for the sake of my sanity._

_It's hard enough not seeing you all the time so I want any possible way to keep in contact with you. Once you get it activated send me a text._

_Edward-_

I groaned and he left his number for me on the back of the note. Even before I didn't have his number, he always seemed to call me. I guessed it was easier for him to get away with texting than talking. I was a little bitter about him getting me a nice new cell phone, but I was also excited to be able to contact him more often now. I felt like he trusted me since not many famous people just give out there numbers to anyone.

I read the papers that came with the phone and called the service to get it up and running. It only took about 10 minutes to get everything working right. I added his number to the contacts and instantly sent him a text.

_**How the hell do you expect me to pay the monthly service for this thing? xBx**_

Hopefully he knew I wasn't really mad, but I was concerned about paying him back for this.

I put the phone in my pocket and went to the back once again to start on the disaster. I knew he would get back to me when he could.

Not being used to having a phone on me I about had a heart attack when it made this extremely loud beep. I picked up the things I had dropped and pulled the phone out of my pocket to read the text message it said I had received.

_**Can't you just accept a gift and not worry about all of that? xEx**_

Damn him. How could I reject a gift from him and I was making myself out to seem not grateful. I just wasn't used to someone spending money on me. I went to text him back.

_**Thank you for the phone. I will try to find a way to pay you back somehow. How is your meeting? xBx**_

I set the phone down on the desk in the back in hopes it wouldn't make me jump out of my skin this time. I was going to have to figure out how to turn it down when I got the chance. He texted back a lot faster than I was expecting.

_**Please don't pay me back. I did this for US. The meeting is almost over. xEx**_

And he thought I was stubborn. I chuckled to myself lightly as I pressed the buttons on the phone.

_**Then what are your plans? ;) xBx**_

I smiled and just left it at that for his mind to wonder.

**Edward [POV]**

I received the last text from her and smiled. She wanted my mind to go wild with that one. I was getting restless sitting in this meeting and wasn't really even paying attention. I could of been told all of this over the phone and enjoyed my morning sleeping and relaxing with Bella.

_**Do I have any limits? xEx**_

If she wanted to play that game I would turn it back on her. I was glad to of gotten her the phone. I was already enjoying being able to talk with her in some way when I hadn't been able to before.

As I was walking out to my car I got another text from her.

_**Not if you don't want there to be. xBx**_

Oh she had no idea what she was messing with when she put me in control of something like that.

_**You're in a world of trouble then. =) xEx**_

I put my phone in my pocket as I drove home to change and shower. I didn't want to show up around her in a suite from the meeting it would just seem awkward. My phone beeped just as I walked through the door.

_**I look forward to it. xBx**_

I wondered if she was just playing or if she really did want to take things further. There was no denying that we had feelings for each other and were both happy within each others company. I knew with no doubt I couldn't even process the thought of her being with someone else. With the way things were going I wanted her to be mine.

I remembered the way she had reacted to me touching her that night as I drove to her book store and wondered if she just felt comfortable talking over the phone more so than actually doing. I would never do anything she didn't want me to, but I also didn't want her afraid of me like that again.

As I was walking up to the front door of the store I was stopped by a few fans that wanted autographs. I gave in and took a few quick photos as well and quickly scanned the area to see if there were anymore people heading that way. I didn't want Bella to be pulled into this and pictures taken and posted everywhere. Once everyone was happy I stepped inside and just hoped no one would follow me.

I wanted all my attention to be focused on her at the moment and didn't want people know I came here often or I would never be able to be alone with her in the store like I usually am.

"Problems?" I heard Bella ask as I looked out the window and then in her direction.

I sighed. "Just some fans."

"You act like the government is after you. I don't think three little fan girls will hurt you." She teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"You have no idea how crazy they can get." I opened my arms as she greeted me by the door and pulled her against my chest. I had waited all day to be with her again. We shared a quick kiss and she pulled away completely grabbing my shirt and dragging me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she drug me to the back room where she had obviously been going through things.

"Just somewhere a little more private." Thats when she gave me a much better kiss. My hands instantly found her hair as she shoved her tongue into my mouth making me moan. That time I wasn't able to hold it back and I didn't care. I pulled away to look at her and catch my breath. I was at a loss for words as I stared into her eyes breathing heavily. I felt her body start to tremble against me and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized thinking I might have crossed a line or something, but then again she started it.

She pulled me back by the front of my shirt and looked at me the same way I'm sure I was looking at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She grinned and slid her hand down my chest.

I sucked in a breath and rest a hand on her shoulder as I took my other to place under her chin. I lifted her head to kiss her a lot softer this time. Her hands in my hair were about to drive me crazy and I could feel my body start to react to her. There was no way I was going to keep control if I didn't pull away. I gently pulled back leaving with a kiss to her forehead and took in a deep breath.

"I'm happy to see you." She leaned against a stack of boxes as she spoke.

"If this is how you are going to greet me from now on remind me to come by a lot more." I teased.

"You did tell me I was in trouble after all. I had to suck up some how." The look on her face and the tone she was using didn't help with trying to calm my body. She was intentionally biting the bottom of her lip and looking extremely sexy. I wondered then if she was testing me. If anything was going to happen I didn't want it to be in their stock room.

"So, when can I steal you away for the evening?"

"I don't think I can leave Jake here all day alone, we just opened after all." She sat down on the floor where she had been going through some boxes and I joined her.

"Anything I can help with then?" I picked up a stack of papers to at least try and figure out what she was doing.

She looked over at what I was doing before speaking. "You rather sit here and do this than enjoy your day off?"

"I am enjoying my day off." I didn't care if I was working and helping her. We were spending time together and it was nice.

She leaned against me as we sat on the floor and rest her head on my shoulder. "Is this really happening?"

I wrapped an arm around her. "Which part?"

"This? The whole us thing? Is there an us? Do you want there to be an us?" She sighed and I couldn't help but smile at her rambling.

I shifted slightly to look over at her now, serious. I wanted her to know how I felt and was going to be honest about it.

"In all my years of acting and being around famous people and fans. I have never come across anyone like you. When I first saw you I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and tried to blow it off. I didn't feel like I was ready to get to know someone. Even more so with the new movie in progress. My life is a little crazy at times so I left the restaurant that night taking the chance and not going over and speaking to you thinking it was the best thing for me right then. When I saw you in the window sitting at your desk reading and looking extremely adorable. I thought fate was giving me a second chance and I knew I couldn't ignore it this time."

I watched as she listened to me and paused for a moment to gather the words.

"You make me happy Bella. Even in the short time we have known each other we have an amazing connection that I can't explain. I kicked myself inside that night for not going over and talking to you because it taunted me. I can't explain what I felt when I just happened to find you again. Without even knowing you, something was pulling at me to get to know you. I don't want to be without you...I know it would hurt me to see you with someone else and I know that might sound odd since we've only known each other a few days."

I looked down afraid of her reaction and felt her hand grabbing mine. When I looked up she smiled and squeezed my hand tighter.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

She looked up. "Just look at me. I'm a mess and you are perfect...but...I don't want to be without you either. I don't know how the movie star life is and how it's going to effect us and me, but when it's just me and you together I don't even think about that stuff. You just seem like a normal guy and I like that."

I brushed her cheek as she spoke again. "I'm going to be honest. I had a horrible past relationship and extremely weird life in general and there are walls that are going to be hard for me to break down. However when I'm with you I feel comfortable enough to trust you. Just like you I can't explain it. There are walls even Jake can't get through and for some reason I feel like I want to show you every part of me..."

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I want you to show me every part of you." I grinned, giving her a hard time. She swatted my arm.

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here." She laughed.

"I get it. I really do. I feel the same."

"I'm just afraid the movie world or something is going to drag you away from me and this all be a part of something else I'm doomed for. It seems like an endless cycle for me." She sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tried to encourage her that I was honest with my words and wanted to show her how I felt so she would have no doubt.

Jake interrupted us by entering the back room where we were sitting on the floor. "Do I even want to know what I just walked in on?" I took note of the papers and stuff everywhere. If someone hadn't known better it did look like something just happened.

"Oh please Jake. If anything were to happen it wouldn't be here or around you for that matter. Wouldn't want to encourage those little dreams of yours even further now would I?" I gave her a weird look then looked at Jacob as he blushed. Maybe I didn't want to know what they had been talking about. It was a little odd to feel so much for this girl and her best friend being a huge fan of mine, but he was starting to grow on me. He seemed like a great person that I hadn't gotten the chance to know, but his 'fan-girl' side did worry me. If I was going to try and get to be friends with Bella's best friend I was going to have to see him that way. As a friend, not a fan.

"Oh my God you dirty tramp. How could you?" He tossed something at Bella and she yelped then busted out laughing. I shifted away from them to not be in the middle of it and enjoyed watching their playful side.

"I could keep going if you wanted." She taunted him and he jumped on her placing his hand over her mouth to silence her. She just kept laughing at least what I could hear from it being muffled. I couldn't help but laugh some too. It was nice to see her like this with her best friend and I realized I didn't have this in my life outside of her.

Most of my close friends did not even live in the same state and since my life was so crazy we didn't get to be around each other like this. I really hoped things with Bella wouldn't end up like that. I shut my eyes hard and blocked out that thought as I stood up and tried to save her.

She reached her hands out to me and I pulled her off the floor as she shoved Jake away.

"Now on with you." She tried to shoo him away.

"Wait." I stopped him from getting the chance to walk away or either of them to say anything further.

"Why don't we all go out and do something later?" I really did want to get to know Jake. If he was that big of a part of her life I wanted to know just as much about him.

Bella looked over at me and smiled. She looked surprised at my offer, but also grateful.

"Really?" Jake got excited at the thought and Bella just shrugged.

"I'm game for whatever."

"Alright then. I need to go home and take care of a few things and try to come up with something for us to do. I'll give you a call later?" I turned to face Bella and give her a quick kiss as she nodded and was on my way.


	5. Boundaries

**Bella [POV]**

I watched as he walked away and sighed. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had a life of his own without me and had things to do. I turned back to Jake and laughed at his still shocked expression.

"Word of advice. You freak out on him while we are out and I doubt he will invite you next time." I pointed at him teasing him, but also serious.

"I know how to control myself." He glared.

"Yeah? Just like when he first walked into the store? Great first impression." I laughed.

He sighed and walked over to me. "I'm not going to do anything to mess this up. You guys are obviously getting close and I'm extremely happy of the fact you finally found someone who looks like they will treat you right. Even though it is my celebrity crush I think I can get over that since he makes you happy."

I looked at him surprised of the sudden change from playful to serious. "Wow..." I had watched him from the first time he ever saw Edward and when his crush began and for him to say that was amazing.

"You're the perfect best friend." I pulled him to me a little rough and wrapped my arms around him. "Just hide all you're weird stuff in case he happens to come to our place or something. Wouldn't want to scare him away." I kissed his cheek and let him go.

He poked my side as he pulled away and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He smiled and shook his head as he went back to the front of the store.

I went back to putting things in their proper places and tried to get it all back in order. This wasn't a job I was going to complete in one day, but I got as much done as I could.

After two more hours in the back room and the bell on the door only going off twice I cursed and lay back on the pile of papers I had created. I pulled my new phone out my pocket and decided to text Edward.

_**I Miss you =( Why did you have to leave? xBx**_

I dropped the phone beside me and closed my eyes. It was weird to miss someone like this and also frustrating. I sat back up and dropped my hands into my head wondering what I was getting myself into.

There was no doubt in my mind I had feelings for Edward and he truly made me happy, but I couldn't start with the being clingy thing, it wouldn't be healthy for either of us. However it was hard not to be.

I grabbed my phone when it let me know I had a new message.

_**You will see me soon I promise. Just needed to finish up a few things and then you are all mine. What type of stuff do you and Jacob like to do? xEx**_

I smiled as I read it and tried to think. I was really liking the fact he was so hung up on this, but it meant a lot he was trying to get to know my best friend too.

_**We really don't do much...because of money and always working here... xBx**_

I was being honest after all. That brought up another concern since I knew what he was probably planning might include even more money. I pulled myself off the floor to go find Jake and see how much spending money we really had.

Before I got to him my phone went off again.

_**Will you stop worrying about money and just answer me? xEx**_

I laughed a little. Damn this man. I decided to put the money thought aside and mess with him a little.

_**Are there any plans for just us after all of this? xBx**_

Grinning I snapped the phone shut not even bothering to talk to him about it and went to sit down. I took that time to just reflect on the major changes that were taking place in my life. Not even when I was on my own doing what I wanted did things change this drastically. My phone beeped.

_**I would love nothing more than that. xEx**_

He was so perfect and I felt myself get giddy with excitement. However I did worry about how his job was going to play into this. I figured I would wait until I saw him tonight to start with the questions.

Jake and I went on our normal routine and goofed around when we would get bored. Just trying to pass the time quicker than normal.

**Edward [POV]**

I hurried with the random things I had to take care of for the day and went on my way to get Bella and Jake.

It took them forever to finally agree on something to do and I just laughed and stayed on the side lines as they figured it out. I already knew Bella was going to worry about money and possibly limit the things we could do and I pushed that aside. We were going to have fun and do whatever they wanted to without the thought of how much it was going to cost and who was going to pay for it. I had to do this for them and I wanted to. I didn't want them to worry or stress, but just to have a good care free time.

We settled on at first just going for a walk around town which was a good idea. It gave me time to talk to them both and everyone to get to know the other a little better. The only problem was the many people who would notice me that I was worried about. I was glad it was late, but that didn't stop the fans and never would.

Even though we were stopped numerous times so I could sign something for a fan or just to make their day by talking to them, Jake and Bella were very supportive and understood that was my life style.

I found myself getting along with Jake really well and was glad Bella had a best friend like him. He really was different and special all in one. He was good for her and she was lucky to have him in her life. Since I knew more about Bella I spent a little more time trying to know him, and just getting to know his personality over all.

It was extremely amusing just like always to watch the two of them together and see the type of friendship they shared.

Bella paused as we were walking to get some dinner and pulled out a camera. We were stopped almost in the heart of the city and by some of the most amazing fountains I had ever seen. She forced us to stand together in front of it and get a few pictures. Most included all of us, but we couldn't help but goof around and take turns snatching the camera and taking some pretty funny pictures. I was glad she thought to bring it with her.

I was trying not to make it obvious as we tried to agree on a place to eat that I was constantly looking over my shoulder. With the movie in the works the hype was insane so I had to be on guard when out in public because you never know when they will swarm. I was starting to wonder if I was going to need a body guard at this rate.

Bella seemed to of picked up on my uneasiness when more fans approached us. She gently grabbed my hand as we walked and squeezed it. I didn't want to let her know what it was going to be like when her picture showed up everywhere online and in magazines with her being seen in public with me, but I couldn't let myself let her hand go.

I knew I didn't care if the world knew Bella and I were together. In a sense I did because it makes the fans even more dangerous when they know you are off the market and want to hunt down the one you are with. However I also wanted the world to know she was mine and no one else could have her.

I pulled her against my side and wrapped my arm around her as we walked into a restaurant.

"You do know your face is going to be everywhere tomorrow with all the pictures that have been taken of us right?" I spoke softly into her ear as we waited to be seated.

She looked up at me from my side. "If that is what comes with being with you then I don't care."

I couldn't help but smile. There were no words to explain how amazing she was.

Dinner dragged out and it was getting late. No one was really keeping track of time untill the place was empty aside from us. We did more talking and goofing off than actually eating, but none of us cared. It was defiantly a night I was going to remember and with all the pictures Bella had taken I knew she wasn't going to let me forget even if I wanted to.

I dropped Jake back off at their apartment and like Bella had asked before if their were plans after for just us I took her to my place. I didn't have to be on set until 2pm that afternoon so it gave us a good amount of time to be alone together.

"I had a really good time Edward." She spoke up from the passenger seat and I quickly stole a glance at her before returning my eyes to the road.

"Its been a long time since I've done anything close to that. I've been out to eat with my co-stars and stuff don't get me wrong, but it was nothing at all like that. It was nice to just relax and not worry. Aside from the crazy fans." I reached my hand down from the wheel to rest on her knee which she quickly places a hand on top of mine.

"I just hope I'm not getting in the way of your job at all."

I could tel she really did care and I squeezed her leg gently where my hand was resting. "You don't have to worry about that."

I parked my car once we arrived at my house and I helped her out and inside. As soon as I turned to shut the door she had her lips pressed to mine. I knew she had held back a little being around Jacob since she didn't want him left out and this made up for it. My hands found their way to her cheeks and I returned the kiss full force which caused a moan to escape her.

Not being too sure on her exact plans and my boundaries to not cross I let her lead to whatever she felt comfortable with, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut long enough.

She pulled back on my hair roughly to expose my neck and attacked it with her mouth. I was completely thrown back and growled loudly. "I want you." Was all I could get out with my breathless words, but it was too late to stop myself from saying it.

I knew I wanted her, I wanted every part of her from the day her lips touched mine. I could go forever without that part in our relationship if I had to, but it didn't mean I didn't want it.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes. "I want you too..." she hesitated and I got worried.

I brought her against my chest and kissed the top of her head as I picked up on her worry. "Trust me. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to."

Her eyes met mine once again. "Just take it slow." I could tell she wanted this as much as I did, but she had more fear. Apparently from a bad past relationship that I hadn't dare brought up. I knew I wasn't going to hurt her and never could. It was just a matter of her trusting me.

I took her hand in mine and lead the way to my bedroom. I was extremely private most of the time when ever I would have company and no one usually saw my room. Her hand pulled away from mine as we entered and she took a moment to look around and then back at me.

She gave me this dead sexy look as she stalked up to me and I felt my body tense with desire. I was going to leave her in charge to make it more comfortable. Her hands found my chest as she watched my eyes and slowly slid them over my muscles. I rest a hand on her shoulder and used my other one to push some hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead.

Her hands pulled up the bottom of my shirt and I helped her get it over my head. Once again her hands went over my body only on the skin this time and I closed my eyes. The feel of someone touching me like this was unbelievable and even more so since it had been years since I let anyone this close. I watched as she looked over my chest and tried not to get embarrassed.

She had on a top that was tied in the back which made it easier for me to remove. I took my time to reach around and untie the string in case she wanted to stop. When she didn't say a word I kept on my way and removed it from her body.

She was so tiny and adorable compared to me. I was afraid the slightest touch would cause her to crush underneath me. Her skin was pale and smooth and I took advantage of enjoying the feel by tracing my fingers down her neck and over her collar bone.

My body was instantly reacting to the sight and feel of her and my pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable. I sighed in relief when I felt her hands at my waistband tugging at the button on my jeans.

I took my hand and slid it under her chin to bring her up for a kiss as she worked on my clothes. Her tongue teased the outline of my lower lip and forced them apart. I couldn't help but moan and bit down on her tongue lightly before deepening the kiss.

I felt the desire burning within my body, but also noticed the content feeling that overwhelmed it all. There was no denying that I was falling hard for her and it amazed me. I had been with a few people but never felt this strongly about any of them. I took in a deep breath to calm myself as I suddenly became nervous. The feelings I had for her were outweighing everything else and I did not want to screw this up for her. I wanted her to know how I felt and this was the best way I could show it.

My hand found hers on my jeans and I pulled it away gently. She looked up at me in protest and I placed my finger over her lips before bringing her hand to mine and kissing it. I pushed on her shoulder gently to walk backwards and made her sit when she reached the bed. Her eyes kept questioning my actions and I leaned down to her level.

"You made me nervous..." I admitted and it wasn't her actions that did it.

Her mood suddenly changed and she tried to calm me. I smiled and reached out to let her know I was alright.

"It wasn't because of this...and what we were about to do..." I made sure she was looking at me when I spoke my next words. "The way you make me feel makes me nervous. You have no idea how strongly my heart is pulling at my chest and flooding me with the sensation of you. Making sure I do everything right for you, to please you. You've made me a mess of emotions."

Her lip found it's way between her teeth and I watched as her eyes built with tears. I just wanted her to know how I felt, not make her emotions just as messed up as mine. I wiped my thumb across the bottoms of her eyes to keep the tears from falling and moved closer to claim her lips with mine.

My hand shifted around her back and across her skin trying desperately to pull her against my chest even more. She went back to grabbing my hair at her attempt to help with my needing to be close. She never spoke a word and I wondered what was going on in her head.

I put it aside for the time being and moved us up the bed further so we could lay comfortably. She lay first and I kept myself over top of her before pulling away and reaching for my pants this time instead of her. It was obvious from the bulge pressed against the material that I was still interested in finishing what we started and stayed on guard in case she wanted to stop.

I wanted her to do it though and all that was left was the zipper, so I grabbed her hand and placed it over me for her to continue. She eagerly pulled down the zipper and tugged at the waistband for them to come down. I had to shift to make them maneuver off and they were in the floor before I knew it.

All that stood between her and me completely nude were my boxers with a very noticeable hard on behind them. It was my turn to bite my lip as she let her eyes wander and I found myself blushing.

I pushed back to lean against my heels when she sat up to work on her own clothes. Just as her eyes did I couldn't help but look and she teased me just because I was. I thought she had been going for the bra but shifted her path to her jeans. I went to help and she pushed me away and waved her finger at me in a warning. I grinned and was enjoying this side of her as she slid her pants to the floor.

"Edward?" She spoke breathless even though I hadn't touched her to work her up at all.

I swallowed hard to not moan at how sexy she sounded saying my name that way. "Yes?" I asked.

"What is it you want from me?" She arched her back and thrust her chest forward as she played with her bra straps. Who knew this perfect girl could tease like this?

I moaned and grabbed her hand to stop the teasing. "Everything." I whispered and started kissing down her neck as I removed the straps from her shoulders. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra slowly. If she was going tease I might as well jump in.

Next I slid my hands to her hips and hooked my fingers around the waistband of her underwear to remove them as well. I waited until she was fully nude and laying in front of me to take all of her in. I found myself sucking in a deep breath and my heart suddenly speed up as I let my eyes wander over her.

I saw her blush and I couldn't help but smile. Her hands went for my boxers and I helped get them off so she could have her turn.

"You're so beautiful Bella." I spoke as my eyes met hers and I groaned when she surprised me by grabbing my erection. Her smooth hands slid over my length and I felt my arms get a little shaky as I held myself up over her. It had been a long time since I was with someone and the new sensation was having it's way with me and winning over my self control. I had to strop her hand when she added more pressure and laughed a little in embarrassment. If I was going to have her and not be over in 2 minutes she couldn't tease me.

She pouted at me playfully when I stropped her. "But I want it...it's so big...I need you." She forcefully pulled down on my shoulders and kissed me hard. My hips instinctively thrust against hers as I got more worked up. You wouldn't expect this from someone who had just the other night been frightened of me touching her side, but I wondered since I was letting her lead if it made her more comfortable. I took a chance and placed myself at her entrance. Just to test my limits and see if she trusted me.

I thrust forward lightly, just enough for my tip to brush against her wet folds and she moaned and moved against me more. I wanted nothing more than to thrust into her and finally claim her, but my brain was yelling at me to get a condom and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked and placed a hand on my cheek.

I smiled for her and kissed her hand while I reached to the table beside my bed and grabbed a condom out of the drawer.

"I got too carried away." I shifted my hips back to slide it on with her help and went back to my previous position.

"Is this what you want?" I asked in a teasing tone, but was also making sure. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she nodded.

"More than anything." She spoke softly and I leaned down to kiss her while I thrust forward gently and slid all the way inside her. I froze and growled loudly as I pulled away from her lips and dropped my head to her shoulder. She was so damn tight and wet, it felt like she had never been with someone before and I remembered I never actually asked her if she had. I suddenly wondered if I had hurt her at all, but with the moan she made when I entered her said other wise.

There was no way in hell I was going to last at this point and I bit my lip as she started moving to get me to join her. I had to struggle to regain myself and moved at a slow pace with her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, which was a question I should probably be asking her.

"You feel so good. Am I hurting you?" I kissed her shoulder before moving my head to look at her, never stilling my hips as I thrust into her.

She smiled and pulled on my hips with her legs to pull me further inside of her. I didn't think that was possible and it cause a groan out of both of us.

"I want to feel all of you." She said and I started a faster pace which just caused her to clinch her muscles inside her even more the further she got excited.

I shut my eyes and got lost in her, in just us being together. I didn't realize her shaking at first and her breathing quicken. Even though I was still moving slowly she was getting worked up faster than I had thought.

I was struggling inside not to shoot my load right then and look like a fool. She was going to finish first or we were going together the way I saw it. My hand reach down between us to find her clit and rub gently as I thrust harder the closer I got.

She bucked her hips against my hand wildly and I was gone. Self control be damned, I obviously had none when it came to her. I moaned her name loudly as I continued my shaky thrust while I came. Thankfully she followed right after me, the way she said my name as she hit her peek if it had been possible I would of came again.

I worked her until she settled and I couldn't take it anymore. Finally I let myself fall on top of her, but careful not to crush her. Her heavy breathing in my ear was soothing and the feel of her heart beat against my chest.

Her hands pet my hair and I found myself completely content enough to close my eyes and just relax a moment.

Nether of us spoke a word for the longest time as we just lay there with each other. I could tell she was happy from the little sighs and moans she would make as she kissed my head. I had no idea how I had gotten so lucky to have this in my life and I wouldn't let it go to waste.

"I don't want to ever leave..." She spoke into my ear and I felt my heart tighten in my chest. This was defiantly the missing piece to my life that I had been searching for.

"You have no idea what you mean to me." I looked into her eyes as I spoke. Moving my hand to caress her cheek and place tiny kisses over her face. My hand started trembling as I held her and just watched the emotion build in her face.

The tears flowed freely this time and I kissed them away. "Why are you so good to me Edward? I don't feel like I deserve you." She desperately held onto me like I was going to leave. I would never leave her.

"You're something special. I don't think it is I who deserves you." I admitted.

"You found the perfect time to come into my life. I honestly felt like I was at an end for anything good to happen. I don't think it is physically possible to explain how you make me feel. I keep waiting to wake up and this all be a dream. Hell I'm sure most people do have these dreams about you." She laughed and I joined her enjoying the lighter side of her personality.

"I don't think I would ever want to know some of the dreams people may have about me, but I promise you this is real." I rolled over to lay beside her and clean ourselves up real fast before holding her once again.

"I just never imagined myself with you, or someone like you. I never thought it could happen. That famous people would date random strangers. It always seemed they dated other famous people and I don't want you to slip away ever."

My hand slid down her back and brought her closer. "I won't ever let that happen."


	6. My Past

**Bella [POV]**

I shut my eyes and pressed my face against him. This was perfect and I felt like all my dreams had come true. The way he felt about me and how honest I could tell he was broke my heart, but in a good way. I couldn't grasp the concept of someone feeling like that and me being so lucky.

Soon I let myself fall asleep not caring that I was still laying in his bed naked with him curled up against me. He had shown just how much he cared and I felt completely comfortable around him and trusted him.

I woke up the next morning before his alarm went off and found him still sleeping beside me. His breathing was normal and I could hear his heart beat in my ear against his chest. He was adorable when he slept and looked peaceful. I didn't want to move and wake him even though I had to use the bathroom so just lay there and watched.

When he started to stir I moved and turned my eyes away from him to not freak him out. He groaned and reached around to hold me without opening his eyes. I couldn't help but smile and made a sound of contentment as I kissed his arm.

"Good morning." He spoke softly still with sleep in his voice.

"Morning." I rolled so I could face him and ran a hand through his bed hair before kissing his nose.

He sighed happily and I smiled. I didn't want to leave the comfort of him and his warm bed, but I had to meet Jake and get the store open in an hour. "I have to leave soon." I did not want him to get up if he wasn't ready. I could always call a cab or walk.

His arms wrapped around me tighter and he snuggled closer. "I don't want you to go."

"I much rather stay here with you, but we know how well my store is doing." I sighed slightly.

He groaned playfully and pulled the covers off him without opening his eyes. "Lets go."

I laughed and sat up some. "I can get a cab if you want to sleep."

He shifted to lay his head in my lap as he rubbed his eyes. "No it's fine. I won't get to see you all day so me driving you at least gives us a little more time together."

I leaned down to kiss the side of his head. "I need to just become rich and famous like you and hire people to work for me." I joked.

"Maybe the rich part. I wouldn't suggest anyone to become famous unless they are fully prepared." He chuckled and finally moved to get out of the bed. I took in the full sight of his ass the rest of his nude body as he stretched.

He turned back to look at me and raised his eye brow. I just shrugged. "Can you blame me?" I grinned at the look on his face.

"You are much more attractive. If I had your body I wouldn't move from the mirror." He slid on some underwear and pants before walking over to the side of th bed where I was sitting.

"Jake says the same thing." I quickly picked up where I left off at the panic I saw form in his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Not like that geez! He always tells me I should be a model. I would never let Jake take in the sight of this much me." I looked myself over playfully and got up to dress.

"You could certainly pull it off, however..." He paused and pulled me into his arms. "I don't think I would like the whole world having naughty thoughts about you if you were to become a model."

I laughed. "Oh really? I guess that is good to know." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

We pulled up to my apartment at lot sooner than I would of wanted, but I knew it was where I was needed. We said our good byes and promise to keep in touch through out the day when we had time. He would obviously be busier than me so I really had no idea when I was hear from or see him again.

Jake was making some coffee when I walked through the door and I smiled widely. It was just what I would need to start my morning. I set my things down and walked over to his side resting my head on his shoulder as he gave me a hug.

I was really surprised when he didn't jump in with the questions. Maybe our little outing with just all of us gave him his Edward fill for the time being and didn't need to hound me. I was thankful however.

"Did you have a good night?" He finally asked, but he wasn't pushing like before.

I grinned inside, but nodded. "Yeah, he makes me really happy. I didn't want to get up and leave this morning."

"I could of handled things for a few hours if you wanted to spent a little more time together." He smiled and kissed my temple, a very typical thing for him to do. I could tell he was really happy for me and liked seeing this side of me again. I could not of asked for a better friend.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Thanks for the coffee. I need to shower and will be ready in 30 minutes." I squeezed him a little before removing myself from his side and went on my way.

We walked to the store in the cold with our coffee just like every other morning and I stopped at the door to pick up the daily shipment of news papers and magazines. Just like Edward warned me there we all were front page together and I sighed. I asked Jake to hold my coffee as I looked further into the magazine at the pictures. There was one with us all in front of the fountain goofing around and the rest were just of Edward and myself. They really just looked like pictures friends would of taken together and of us walking as if it was nothing more. No one had gotten a picture of us holding hands or kissing and I didn't bother to read the article as I tossed it back into the box and went inside.

I wasn't really worried about myself in this and the world seeing things like that. I only worried for Edward and how it may effect his job and dealing with the public. He never did tell me much about his work or the people he worked with. I wasn't even sure if anyone else knew about us. Oh well, I could figure it out later.

Jake handed me my coffee back and he started setting the shelves up with the new stock while I did the morning paper work and setting the till. We had opening the store figured out over the years so it didn't take us long before we were sitting around just waiting for something to happen.

We had only been open about three hours and I took the time to go back to the stock room like I had the day before to get things back in order. It seemed like a never ending process at this point.

I heard the door to the store open and Jake yell for me to come to the front. I might of been crazy, but I thought I picked up on a hint of worry in the tone he used. Sighing I put my things down and stumbled out to the front and froze dead in my tracks when I spotted the reason he needed me.

James had found me. There he stood at the counter staring me down while holding one of todays magazines with my picture all over the front. I never even thought about him coming across one and actually taking the time to find out where I was. I couldn't even form words in that moment I was too shocked. Leaving him was my choice and although he was not happy about it he knew damn good and well I never wanted to see him again or have anything to do with him. I guess the fact I just left and never told him where I was going would lead to this behavior, but damn.

"Bella?" Jake spoke and came to my side. He had no idea of everything that happened between James and I. Only the things I allowed him to hear so of course he wouldn't understand my full state with this situation. I was scared of James and found the bravery to pull myself away from the horrible relationship that he never wanted to end. I knew over all this wouldn't be a good conversation.

Jacob went to get my attention again and I held out my hand. "It's alright Jake." I took in a deep breath and walked over to the front desk where he was standing. I made sure to keep the desk between us as much as possible.

"Well there you are." He spoke and I wasn't liking how calm he was being. Acting like we were really good friends and spoke every day.

"What do you want James?" I kept my tone normal even though I was having trouble concentrating. My heart felt like it was going to explode and my nerves were starting to get the best of me.

"I can't just drop by and see my girl? Took me all this time to find you and thats all you can say?" He dropped the magazine in front of me on the desk. "Took this, for me to finally figure out where you had gone. I see you are getting in good with the stars these days. Looking to get in on the money?"

I shot him a glare and bit my tongue at his words. I didn't want to test his temper even though I was about to go off the handle. "It tends to happen when you live here in the city and own a store. You meet all kinds of people." I had to calm myself before I made this much worse than it had to be.

He just smiled and I hated it. I hated everything about him. "So I come all this way and don't even get a hug? I figured you would be happy to see me." He reached his hand over to try and touch mine. I pulled it back quickly.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." I wanted so badly to scream for him to go away and let him know exactly how I felt. I figured the whole up and leaving thing was enough of a sign that I wanted nothing to do with him. James was just as stubborn as I was, but he was also dim witted when it came to it.

I could see Jake out of the corner of my eye across the store watching us, it made me feel some what better he was there, but over all James was dangerous in my opinion and from seeing his true personality first hand. I had to get him out of there and away from me as quick as possible.

"Why is that? You know no one else wanted you but me. Jacob over there surly isn't giving you any of him and I know no big time movie star is going to waste their time." God dammit. He was still acting calm as could be, like his words weren't mean to hurt someone. I wanted nothing more than to hit him with a very big blunt object.

I bit my lip hard enough to almost draw blood and clenched my fits. "James we are over. I thought I made that bluntly clear. I have a new life and a job here. I don't need this."

I watched as his body shifted and obviously his mood. His eyes were burning a hole deep down inside of me and I wanted to throw up at the fear I could feel brewing. He once again reached over the desk and this time caught my hand. I struggled to pull it away hard enough to where he was hurting me.

"I am the only one out there for you Bella. Give me a chance." I could tell he was trying to act different and calm, but his eyes never lied. He was clearly irritated and wanted to get his point across and would not stop until he got what he wanted. This was probably the only time I was ever thankfull our store wasn't popular. I couldn't imagine making a scene in front of our customers.

"I think you should leave." I said softly as I still struggled to pull my hand away. Jake surprised me when he walked over and grabbed James' arm.

"Let her go." His voice was firm, but I could tell he was trying to stay calm inside. Things suddenly shifted to the worse even though I could tell Jake was only trying to make this stop as easy as possible.

James jerked around at his touch and back handed him forcefully. Jake stumbled back and fell to the ground holding his face. I panicked.

"Jake!" I growled at James and slapped him with my free hand out of instinct. Obviously not the best thing to do in this situation. He pulled on my hand and jerked me roughly over the top of the desk to him. I yelled at the pain in my arm from the force and tried to push myself away.

He just laughed and placed a hand on my face making me look at him. "I like it when you play rough."

The grin he had on his face sickened me. My body was tense as I looked into his eyes and couldn't get it to work. It refused to move or even utter a word. How did I ever even think to date a person like him? I hated myself in that moment.

He rubbed his hand over my face and into my hair gripping it hard enough to make me gasp in pain. I shut my eyes and grit my teeth not allowing him the pleasure of having me look at him to see the fear in me.

"Maybe you should show me this rough side of you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up as he headed to the back room of the store. My mind finally decided to think clearly and I realized just how bad this was getting. James had never been normal, but I would of never imagined any human coming in here and acting this way. No matter how screwed up they were. I could only think what type of plans he was having go through his head and I wasn't about to let him go through with them.

"James stop this!" I yelled and pulled on his hair. Kicked my feet and tried to bite him. I did anything I could think to get through to him with my words or at least hurt him enough to where he would have to let go. Maybe then I would have a chance to run away if anything.

He ended up throwing me into a stack of boxes when I bit into his neck. I could tell from the yell he made it hurt and he had taken enough of my beating. My side crashed into the edge of one of the boxes causing a groan out of me as I hit the floor.

I lay there a moment with the only movement being my hand to hold my side as I gasped for air. I let my head fall back and sighed, shutting my eyes and wishing this was just a horrible dream. The tears threatened to run down my face, but I fought back with everything I had to not show any weakness. That would just drive him further.

"You stupid Bitch, you bit me." He growled from where he stood, but I couldn't see him since my eyes were still closed. I knew he was pissed though from how heavy he was breathing and the tone of his voice.

"You said you wanted it rough." I snapped back not really meaning to. I was pissed to a point where I was going to say stupid things and not think about what was going to happen because of it. That right there was the wrong thing to say and was leading him on to continue his little game or what ever the hell he was doing.

I hissed and shifted to get up even though my side and arm were throbbing at this point. My eyes finally opened to meet his and I glared. He looked even more angry now, but I didn't care. I wouldn't be the helpless victim once again to him.

"Get out." My voice trembled since I was still fighting back the tears and I had to look away. He didn't move. I forced the courage out of me and looked back in his direction.

"How could you James? How can you sit here and say you care when you haven't changed! You don't beat on the people you care about. I am happy! I don't need you to ruin this for me! I want you out of my life!" The yelling and releasing of my anger let the tears run freely as I was focused on something more important than trying to act tough.

He took a step closer toward me and I flinched. "This isn't the last you will see of me." He hit the wall beside me, which caused me to jump and he walked away.

I slid down the floor and dropped my head into my hands to let everything out. I could hear foot steps in my direction but I didn't move.

'Bella?" Jake spoke softly as he pulled me into his arms. I still refused to move from hiding my face and just cried more when he held me. Why did this have to happen now? Jacob knew of the stories I told him, but I never wanted him to witness them first hand. He had even been a part of it this time and that is what made me lift my head when I remembered. I reached out to touch his face forgetting my own state.

"Are you ok?" I instantly became worried about him.

He just smiled and shook his head. "You could be dying and still worry about me even if I only had a scratch. I will be fine." He sat down beside me. "How could someone do this to you?" He pushed my hair back and tried to wipe away some of my tears, but his actions only caused more. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

I jumped into his arms then. Crying on his shoulder and just letting him hold me. It was the only thing in that moment I could think to make me feel better. My stupid fucking past couldn't of picked a worse time to make troubles for me. I blamed myself for everything like I always would. Why I had to be so stupid and leave and to meet that asshole. Nothing like this would of happened if I hadn't. "I'm so sorry Jake."

I knew he wanted to say more and convince me it wasn't my fault, but he knew me too well. Knew I would argue until we were both frustrated, so he let it go. "I'm going to go lock the store up and take you home." I nodded and let him go.

My phone rang then and scared the crap out of me after everything that happened. I reached into my pocket to get it and sucked in a deep breath to calm myself enough to speak to Edward. I didn't want him to know about all of this, but if he were to see me questions would be asked.

"Hello?" No matter how hard I tried my voice was still shaky and you could tell I had been crying. He of course picked up on it instantly.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and tried to pull it together. "It's nothing. I'm just having a bad day. I'll get over it."

I shifted from my sitting position to stand and yelled as the pain shot through my side. It caused me to drop the phone and I leaned my head against the wall holding my side to ease the pain. "Fuck." I took in a few deep breaths and shut my eyes trying to block it out.

I could hear Edward still on the phone from the ground calling my name and yelling at me as to what was going on. I bit my lip and took the pain as I bent over to get the phone. I let out a gasp when I was standing straight again and put the phone to my ear.

"I'm here." I said softly and placed a hand on my forehead as I sighed.

"Are you ok? Whats going on?" I could tell he was slightly starting to panic and I didn't want him to have to worry.

"When are you free?" I asked

"Right now if you need me to be." I could hear rustling on his end up the phone as he grabbed things.

"Come to my apartment when you can, but there is no need to rush. I'm going home to lay down." I started walking to the front of the store still holding my side.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." He hung up and so did I. Jake was waiting for me at the front door.

He wrapped his arm around me after locking up and we walked home. I hadn't even bothered to look down at my arm or notice the pain since my side was hurting so bad until Jake bumped into it on accident.

It was swelling and bruised, but I was sure it would be fine. His face was bruising as well and I felt even worse.

Once we got home I went to my bedroom and enjoyed laying down and resting. I pulled the covers over me as much as I could and closed my eyes. I wanted to talk to Jake and apologize over and over and make sure he would be ok, but I just couldn't right then.

**Edward [POV]**

I was almost trembling as I drove to Bella's apartment as fast as I could. She had me so worked up after our conversation that I couldn't even imagine what had happened. I could tell she was upset and possibly hurt in some way and I was stressing out.

Thankfully I was done with filming for the day and that was why I had called in the first place or else I would really be messed up over this.

I ran up the stairs to her door after parking and pounded on it. Jake opened it and I froze at the sight of his face. I instantly knew something bad had happened.

"What happened?!" I asked worried, for him at this point.

He just shook his head. "I think it's best if she explains. She is in her room laying down."

I took a step in her direction then turned back toward him. "You going to be alright?"

He nodded and I took off to where he pointed. I had never been to their apartment before so I had to take a double check that I was going into the right room. I shut the door behind me once I entered and saw her laying in the bed under the covers.

I moved to sit beside her and spoke softly. "Bella?"

I don't think she had been asleep because she rolled over at my voice and quickly wrapped herself around me. I didn't deny her anything she wanted.

"What happened to Jake?" I kissed the side of her head as I spoke.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and it broke my heart to see her that way. I could tell it was hard for her to gather the words, but she did.

"James...my ex saw the cover on the paper this morning and found out where I worked. Things got out of hand somehow and he attacked us...I don't even know what I did..." Her voice broke and I let my mind take in what she had said.

"He hurt you?" I felt anger start to grow within me, but I kept calm. I reached under her chin and slid my hand over her cheek. She looked away.

"I didn't mean to bring you into this. I'm sorry, my life is complicated." It felt like she started to move away so I held on tighter which made her gasp and I pulled away thinking I hurt her. Thats when I took note of her arm and the bruises. You could tell they were from someones hand. I felt my heart speed up as a thought crossed my mind.

"Did he do more...I mean..." I caught her eyes then when she looked at me.

"No." She stopped me from talking. "He just grabbed me and tossed me into a stack of boxes. I slapped him when he hit Jake and I guess that is what set him off." She growled slightly and I could tell she was frustrated. I didn't know if it was with everything that happened in general, or that she hadn't been able to defend herself and Jake more. I had not know her long, but knew she was the type to take care of herself so it was only natural for her to be mad that something liked this happened and she was unable to stop it.


	7. Secrets

**Edward [POV]**

I clenched my jaw and bit the inside of my mouth as anger was trying to get the better of me. "Where are you hurt?" I tried not to let her see this side of me, but it was hard to hide. My hand was trembling as I pulled it away from her at how frustrated I was. I didn't know James, but this type of thing was never acceptable from anyone. Even more so it happened to Bella and pissed me off and frightened me all at the same time.

She picked up on my anger, always being very good at reading me and slid closer showing me her arm. I had already taken note of it from before and waited while she lifted her shirt to show her swollen bruised side. I wouldn't be surprised if a rib had been broken. I lightly slid my hand over her side trying to feel for a break or anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't since I feared I would harm her more.

I wanted nothing more than to find this guy and rip his head off. I did not even want to think of her going back to work and being away from me with him running around the city. Who knew what else he could do out of nowhere. My heart tightened in my chest as my anger started to turn into sadness for her. The fact she had gone through this when she did nothing. She never asked for anything in returned and always went through each day of her life the best she knew how. I wanted to be the one to take her pain away and protect her and I hadn't been able to. Knowing it wasn't my fault and over all I couldn't do anything about it I still felt bad.

"Calm down Edward." She placed her hand over my shaking one and I shut my eyes sighing slightly. "This isn't the worse that could of happened. He had every chance to do whatever he was planning in that messed up mind of his and when I told him to get out, he did."

I kept my eyes shut tight as I spoke. "What if he comes back?" Then I looked at her worried.

"I don't think he will." I watched her and could tell she was not sure, but just saying it to try and calm me down.

"How do I find him?" I asked kind of harshly.

She looked at me shocked. "What? I don't think you'll be able to. This is the first time I had seen him in years and he lived in New York then. I had no idea he followed me back here when I left."

I shifted to face her in all serious now. I knew it would be hard for her to answer, but I needed to know.

"What has he done to you?"

He eyes got wide and I could see the panic begin. "What do you mean?..."

I cupped her cheek as I spoke gently. "Did he do this to you often? Was it worse?" I wasn't really sure why I wanted to know, because knowing would only make me feel worse and hate James more.

Her eyes shut and she began to cry. I instantly kicked myself for ever bringing it up even though I already knew it wouldn't be an easy conversation.

"Bella, You know I would never do anything like this to you right?" This was a big wall I was going to have to knock down to get her full trust. We had made love yes, but now that old memories and problems had been brought back into the game she was going to be on edge more often. "I'm just trying to understand."

She placed her finger over my mouth softly to keep my from talking and met my eyes with her teary ones. "I trust you Edward...James is a monster and a mistake I chose to make. None of this is your fault and I will not let my past cloud my judgment of you..." She sniffled and started to cry again. "I went through a lot of abuse with him...I think partly it helped me grow into the person I am now. Not to say it was justified."

I felt my heart break all over again as I listened to her. I could not figure out how a person could be that way. Bella was so tiny and innocent from what I had seen, even I was afraid to barely touch her sometimes. Afraid I would hurt her if I wasn't careful and you had someone like James throw her around do much worse that my mind could not even imagine.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I really was worried about her injuries. She let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah, like I can afford that." She smiled for me and I pulled her head to rest against my chest.

"I will take care of you Bella you have to know that." I moved so I was leaning against the headboard of the bed and continued to hold her.

I heard her sniff and calm her crying so she could speak. "Thank you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I just sat there holding her while she slept and let my mind race. I was too frustrated to let myself be at ease even though she was there with me and made me happy. I didn't know what I was going to do because having her away from me would only worry me until I knew where James was. However I knew that wasn't possible with the jobs we both had.

I moved without waking her to where I was laying more and to get comfortable. I did not want to leave her at the moment and I was extremely tired from filming and dealing with everything in general. I shut my eyes and allowed myself to sleep as well.

I did not know how long I slept for, but grew extremely uncomfortable at one point. I was not fully conscious and shifted knowing I was breathing harder than normal and hot. When I finally did wake fully a new wave rushed over me and I groaned loudly. I felt my body tremble and it took me a moment to realize what was happening. I swallowed hard and now understood why my body was reacting the way it had before.

"Bella..." I spoke breathless as I watched her between my legs taking my erection into her mouth. I could not even process this at the moment and believe it was happening. I fall asleep with her beside me in pain and wake to her sucking on my member. I could of died with pleasure, but I worried for her at the same time. I wondered what brought this on since the whole thing with James I figured she would shy away from something like this.

"Bella stop...what are you doing?" I moaned loudly again as she sucked harder and my hand instantly found her hair. My mind was telling me to make her stop, but my body was reacting to her every move. One of us was going to lose and my body wasn't giving up. Fuck it.

"My God...Your mouth is unbelievable." I let my head fall back and clenched my jaw as she worked me. My hips thrust against her mouth gently the closer I got and my breathing picked up. I lifted my head to watch her suck on me, it was something I found that was turning me on even more and she was extremely good at it.

"I'm gonna cum baby..." My grip tightened in her hair which caused her to moan around me and send me over the edge. I tried not to buck against her too hard, but in the moment I couldn't control myself. A loud moan of her name escaped my lips at my peek and she sucked on me until I was empty. My body went limp as I tried to catch my breath and stroked her hair. I couldn't find it in me to move, I was too content.

"Wow" I sighed and she moved up the bed to lay beside me. When I turned to look at her she had this evil little grin on her face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I even want to ask what brought that on?" I raised my eye brow.

"Well." She began. "I woke and you were laying there sleeping looking sexy as hell stretched out on my bed..." Her eyes drifted over me as she spoke. "I happened to notice this very large bulge in your pants and well...it went from there."

I smiled and blushed slightly. "You are amazing." I wrapped my arm around her. "I have never had that happened before."

She grinned and gave me a kiss. I was careful of her side as I tried to hold her in the process. A movement outside the door reminded me that we were not alone in the apartment. My eyes quickly darted in that direction along with hers.

"He probably heard me didn't he?" She bust out laughing and I got extremely embarrassed. I playfully hid my face in a pillow.

"Yeah he probably did." My hand reached down to get my pants back on right as I kept hiding.

"Joy." I grumbled.

She continued her laughing. "I think it will be ok."

**Bella [POV]**

We tried to spent the rest of the night together for as long as possible, but all too soon he was walking out my door and heading back home. I could tell over all he was worried and wanted me to come with him or stay here, but I refused to let myself seem weak. This would all blow over and everything would go back to normal in no time.

I turned after closing the door and joined Jake on the couch to watch some TV and wind down before heading to bed. I finally faced him when I felt him burning holes in the side of my face and he grinned widely. I held up a finger in warning.

"No." I knew exactly what he was thinking and his grin only grew bigger.

"Come on." He pleaded just to annoy me.

I glared. "Why is this something you wish to hear about in the first place?" I questioned.

"Well duh! Who wouldn't. Not many normal people get to sleep with big time stars Bella. It's only natural I am curious and plus I liked him first, you owe me."

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" I laughed. I didn't owe him shit, but I knew how badly he wanted me to tell him so I didn't give in. "No."

He growled. "God dammit. At least tell me if it was good or something!" My giggle fit began at his antics like they always would. He was such a drama queen.

I shook my head. "It's none of your business."

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee!" I never knew he had it in him. I guess his dreams and me actually living them were taking a toll.

I sighed. "Good lord fine. What is it you want to know exactly?" I was scared to hear what he had to say.

"Uh Everything!" He started getting excited.

"You better tell me exactly what you want to know or you get nothing." I was going to make him work for this. "And I swear to God you better not EVER bring any of this up around him. He will never know I told you anything, got it?"

He smiled and nodded. "I promise. So from the noises you were getting out of him earlier. Which about made me die by the way. I would assume he is good in bed? No?"

I closed my eyes and playfully gagged. "Too much information Jake and yes he is by far amazing in bed."

"How many times have you actually slept with him?" He raised his eye brow.

"Once." I answered honestly.

"Then what the hell was that in there? I would hope if you two were actually making love he would be getting sounds out of you as well."

"Ok seriously you are one screwed up individual. Remember when I said most people would find you disturbing? Well, that right there takes the cake. You just don't tell people these things." I sighed and continued to give him a hard time. I loved him to death, but he was a little creepy at times. "Lets just say he fell asleep and I gave him something nice to wake up to." I smirked at him and he screamed.

"You dirty little..." He trailed off as his mind wandered. "How big is he?"

I knew that was going to be in there somewhere. "I haven't actually measured."

He sighed. "You know what I mean. I don't need an exact number."

"Big enough." Take that. I had to laugh at his growl. "I'm not taking a picture of it so don't even ask."

He pouted at me. "He won't have to know you showed me."

"I will not show you my boyfriend's penis. It just isn't going to happen so don't get your hopes up."

Boyfriend, I really liked the sound of that and saying it out loud made me feel good. We hadn't really put a name on our relationship, but we both knew where it lied.

"Can I watch?"

I turned around with my mouth hanging open. He so didn't just ask that. "What the fuck?"

He shrugged. "Watching porn is healthy, why wouldn't it be to see it first hand?"

"Because one, it would be seeing me and two, I will not make Edward your tool to finding your own pleasure." I stood up. "You have a sick mind." I shook my head and smiled giving him a hug and a kiss before I went to bed. He was gross at times, but he was my Jacob.

I turned to face him before shutting my door. "Edward is a good person. I wish you would stop seeing him as just sex on legs." At that I closed my door and went to bed.

-

Almost a month had passed since Edward and I had started seeing each other. There was no 'I love you' stage in our relationship yet, but I would not deny what my heart was telling me. We finally made it to the point of calling ourselves a couple and him referring me as his girl, which I liked.

Things went back to normal with me at work and James had yet to be seen again. Edward was busy working on the set and I only got to see him maybe 2 times a week. I was getting emotionally frustrated with being apart, but he kept me calm with his kind text and when he did show up he made it worth it.

He sent me a text earlier in the day explaining that he wanted me to come visit him on set. Let me see the life style he really had and the work he did first hand. I still didn't question whether or not his co-stars or manager knew about me. Sure the papers everywhere had our pictures plastered on them from that first night out, but nothing else was ever said about it. I would make a point to bring that up later.

Thankfully we had been lucky enough to get around recently without someone stalking us. That might of been the fact we weren't really together much over the past few weeks, but I understood completely about his line of work.

He told me a cab would come by to pick me up around 3pm and Jake agreed to watch the store while I was away. He originally said a limo, but I refused to have one show up in front of the store and me be seen walking to it.

I became restless as I sat there and watched the clock as 3pm edged closer. Jake threw a paper back book at me from across the room and I jumped, glaring in his direction. "Ass."

He laughed. "Snap out of it. Find something to do it will pass the time faster than just sitting there watching the clock."

I stood up. "Like beat you with this book you threw at me?" I grabbed it and stalked over to him.

"If it will make you less of a zombie then sure." He smiled and took off running so I couldn't hit him with it. I ended up just throwing it into his back as he tried to get away.

"Geez are women always this violent?" He bent down to pick up the book.

"I guess that is why you choose men over us and you started it you jerk." I grinned and went back to sit at the desk.

He gasped playfully pretending to be hurt by my words. "You whore." He stalked off as if angry and went back to what he had been doing. I just rolled my eyes and noticed the cab pull up front and I grabbed my things.

"Love you Jake, bye!" I yelled as I went literally running out the door.

The ride wasn't long and Edward had already paid the driver so that was one less thing to worry about. I was starting to get over the whole money issue. I just never allowed myself to ask for anything and always tried to put in what I could so he knew I was grateful.

I looked around when the car slowed and noticed all the people standing around. The set was huge and amazing from what I could see of it and the crowd of fans standing outside was even more impressive. I knew Edward was famous, but never imagined his followers to be this wide.

The driver parked and I was greeted by two huge men that opened my door and helped me out. They were nice and lead me through the crowd of people to a trailer. Which I assumed Edward was waiting in. One man opened the door and I walked inside as he closed it behind me.

I was instantly greeted by those strong welcoming arms I had been looking forward to holding me. I made no note of who else was in there with us, but didn't hold back on how happy I was to see him. My lips crushed his and he gripped the back of my hair gently like he always would. I could tell from how eager his kiss was he had missed me too and we savored every moment of our connection.

Regretting letting go he pulled back and took my hand to have me follow. The trailer wasn't big, but there was plenty of room for us to sit along with the three other people who had been in there with him.

"Bella this is Trinity the person who does my hair and make up." He pointed in her direction and she waved since she was busy doing something. "This is Emmett, he plays on of the characters in the movie."

A big guy leaned forward and took my hand. My tiny hand disappeared as he shook it.

"Man Edward you sure got lucky with this one." Emmett spoke and I blushed as Edward playfully punched him in the arm.

Emmett then turned to face me. 'I'm sorry, he just never shuts up about you. I have been waiting to see what all the talk was about. I have to say I am impressed. I thought he had been lying about the whole girlfriend thing."

I smiled. I liked that he had talked about me. That answered my question as if anyone knew about us on his end. Apparently he wasn't ashamed of me and didn't care if the world knew.

"Geez Emmett have a little faith in me. I would like to think I could get a girl if I wanted to." Edward spoke.

"Yeah but we all know you were a loner." He smiled and caught my eyes again. "You wouldn't believe all the girls he has turned down."

"Damn man seriously. You don't tell your friend's girlfriend things like this." Edward protested.

I laughed. "It's ok really. Makes me feel a little better actually."

"Just leaves more for me." Emmett said as he leaned back.

"I am sorry, I didn't get to introduce Alice to you through all the interrupting." Edward shot Emmett a glare then Alice reached for my hand. She was just as tiny as me so I didn't feel intimidated anymore. She was really pretty too and I loved her personally when she started talking. Seemed very kind hearted and down to earth.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella." It was weird to have all these people know about me from what Edward told them, but I knew nothing of them or anyone in his life really.

Edward rest his hand on my leg as we all sat there talking and turned his attention to me.

"The director said I could take you on set if you want to go. I would actually get to spend a lot more time with you between takes than you think."

I would do anything to spend time with him at this point. Plus the movie world always interested me.

"Sounds like fun. As long as I don't get used a prop or something." I joked.

"I'll keep you away from the loons don't worry. Emmett being one of them."

I loved how brotherly those two seemed. It reminded me of Jake and I and how we would act. I liked that he wasn't as alone as I thought he was.

Someone pounded on the door then and called out to be on set in 10 minutes. Alice and Emmet stood up when one of the guards opened the door and they exited. I could hear the screams from the fans on the outside much like that night at the restaurant. The door closed again and Edward stood grabbing a bundle of paper that I guessed was his script and took my hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time.

I gave him a nob and the door opened again. He pulled on my hand for me to follow and I did. Once outside the fans went insane. Nothing like the screams for the first two and I felt uncomfortable. This is what he had to deal with with everyday and here I was right in the middle of it a little shocked. I never knew how many people loved him.

He did his celebrity thing and waved to the crowd as I got a few dirty looks and glares from some of the woman. I shrugged it off and not to boost my ego, but it was nice to show them he was mine and taken. I smirked and went with him as we walked over to a bunch of chairs around a stage where they would be filming.

I let my eyes wander over everything and was amazed at all the stuff it took to make a movie. Edward directed me to a chair and sat down beside me still holding my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella [POV]**

I kept to myself most of the time as I watched Edward on set. He was even more of an amazing actor when you got to witness it first hand like this. Everyone there was extremely nice and joked around with me. The camera guys would come over and talk to me about their work and show me a few things I found it interesting and then Edward would take my attention away and back to him in no time. I was really having a good time and could see why he enjoyed his job and the people he worked with.

I loved just how much time we actually did get to spend together between takes since he wasn't in all of them. We would hold hands and walk around set together kissing and just enjoying being together. They made us food and Edward got along with everyone.

The only person I really did not feel comfortable around was his co-star Rosalie. I can't really say what it was I just happened to get a weird vibe off of her and didn't like the way she would look at me. Like she did not approve of his choice in women or something. Edward and I were at a table grabbing some food and I turned to him as she shot me another uncomfortable look.

"Should I have to worry about her?" I whispered and looked in the direction of Rosalie.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Defiantly not on my end of things."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

He sighed, obviously not meaning it to sound that way and wrapped an arm around me. "Rose has been trying to get with me since the first movie. No matter how much I have let her know I was not interested she insist that we are meant to be together. I would of hoped having you around and me showing how much I care for you, would of gotten it through her head. However I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Thats what he thought. I had no beef with the fans that were trying to get all over him, but this was someone he knew personally and spent a lot of time with. I trusted him with all my heart, but who knew what kind of games she might play. "Alright." He kissed the side of my head and we found a table to sit at and enjoyed our meal.

Just like always the amazing day had to come to an end. He walked me over to the cab that picked me up and gave me a kiss before I went on my way.

He promised he would come by tomorrow since he was only shooting half the day and then had a week off. Which he also promised I would enjoy throughly. I sank back into the seat of the cab and shut my eyes letting the days events rush through my head.

I honestly thought I could be completely happy to have him in my life forever and do things like that daily. Was certainly a new experience for me.

**Edward [POV]**

I walked out of the bathroom in just my boxers after a long relaxing shower. The day on set had been fun having Bella there but was still tiring since it was work and all. I sat down on the edge of my bed before turning the TV on and laying back.

Work would come at 10am, but I wasn't tired enough to sleep just yet and my mind couldn't stop thinking about my girl. We had only been apart maybe 2 hours and I was already wishing tomorrow would come so I could see her again. I amazed myself at how attached I had before to her and the feelings we shared. There was no doubt in my mind I did truly love her even If I had yet to say it.

I had never felt this way about a woman before so it was the only conclusion. I truly was in love and would do anything for her. It made me literally sad to be apart like this and at the same time made me feel like I was losing my man card. Men weren't suppose to be clinging and feel like this when they are away from the people they care about. At least none ever showed it or talked about it.

Fuck it. I didn't care. If she wanted to know exactly how I felt I would tell her and anyone else that wanted to know. Man card be dammed.

As I was pulling the covers up over me to get comfortable my phone beeped letting me know it had gotten a message sometime while I was in the shower. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed it, reading the message from Bella.

_**I'm lonely, are you still awake? xBx**_

I smiled, it had only been sent 14 minutes ago. I replayed.

_**Was just thinking of you and yes I am still awake...Obviously. xEx**_

I sat the phone down beside me and shifted onto my side with my head resting up on my elbow to find something to watch. Almost a minute later it vibrated.

_**Was it something naughty you were thinking about? xBx**_

I grinned.

_**I have naughty thoughts about you all the time. xEx**_

And that was no lie. I could never get her out of my head unless I had to force it. Her next message took me off guard. Instead of an actual text she took advantage of what her new phone offered and sent a picture.

Once I opened the message to view it and my cock instantly twitched and I groaned. It was an over head shot from her waist up, topless and spread out on her bed looking sexy as hell.

_**So Unfair. You are mean. =( xEx**_

I sent the message and sat my phone down as the image was burned into my thoughts. I could feel my body reacting to the picture and my cock get fully hard. Damn her. I placed my palms over my eyes and tried to make it go away, but my phone going off screwed my current train of thought.

_**No it would be mean if I said I wanted you on top of me sucking on those breasts. xBx**_

I growled and dialed her number. She purposely answered the phone in a seductive voice.

"Yes?"

"Why must you tease me?" I asked.

She laughed and her tone changed. "I thought you would enjoy that picture. If it is a problem I will remember not to do it again."

"No no, I loved the picture, but I much rather have you here to take care of the problem you caused." I shifted to sit up a little more and get comfortable.

"Can't take care of it yourself?" She teased.

"I guess I could." I slid my hand over my boxers and my hard on moaning into the phone softly. "I still wish you were here to help me." I put her on speaker phone and took my turn to take a picture. I sent it without letting her know and went back to the conversation.

"On second though. I honestly just want to hold you." I really wasn't one for masturbation in the first place, but I would be lying If I said I never did it. Since I had been with Bella though I never had a reason or the urge to really. Plus this would turn the conversation around and stop teasing me.

"Then you should of taken me home with you." I could tell she was smiling on her end.

"I wish I could of, but I have work early and did not want you stranded here." I heard her yawn. "Get some sleep, you have to be up early for work in the morning to."

She sighed. "You are right. Stay in touch through out the day alright? It's bad enough I have to sleep alone."

I chuckled and said good night. It did not take me long to fall asleep after that. She could always put me at ease, even with a simple phone call or text.

**Bella [POV]**

I woke the next morning with a headache and over all just feeling shitty. Jake was already up and had the coffee made which made things a little better. He could instantly tell I wasn't feeling well, but I held up my hand to keep him from talking in hopes to ease the pain in my head.

We took our coffee and got our coats as we walked out the front door in silence. It wasn't like it was uncomfortable or anything, just understandable.

The walk was cold and not peaceful like it normally was. I could tell today was going to be a horrible day and everything felt off in my head. That tended to happen when I would get sick or feel this crappy.

I handed Jake the keys to the store as I took a sip of my coffee. He opened the lock better than I could anyways and it overall just made things easier. I practically ran inside to enjoy the heat and worked my way over to my desk to get the morning things in order.

I placed my drink down and Jake gave me a kiss on my forehead as he walked by. I knew it was his attempt at making me feel better and I couldn't help but smile. He stayed silent and went on his way to the back as I dug through the drawers to find some medicine.

After about 5 minutes of searching I cursed and slammed the drawer closed as I rest my head on the desk. I didn't want to be there and closed my eyes as I played with a piece of paper off to the side and tried not to focus on anything in particular.

I heard voices in the distance of people yelling and my eyes drifted open. I had fallen asleep and had no idea how much time had passed, but the voices were getting louder the more conscious I became.

My hands instinctively rose to my ears to block out the noise as the picture was suddenly clearer. A gasp got caught in my throat and everything moved into slow motion in my mind as I stood up and my hands fell to my side.

Jacob was screaming at man who was standing in between us with his back to me. I didn't have to see his face to know who it was. My mind couldn't register what they were talking about, but the gun in James' hand told me it wasn't anything good.

His hand rose and pointed the shotgun in the direction of Jacob and told him to lock the front door. My heart beat picked up and I felt the panic start throughout my body as I feared for his life.

My mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on and how all of this had gotten started in the first place.

Not thinking I took a step out from behind the desk in an attempt to do something to get the gun off Jacob. Not exactly the best idea because as soon as he heard my movement I became the target.

"Don't move." He sneered through clenched teeth and I froze.

I wanted to speak and ask him what he was doing, but I was too afraid to form words at that moment. He grabbed Jake by the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him over to where I was standing as he struggled against him. Still pointing the gun in our direction.

He tossed Jacob to the floor and out of nowhere hit me with the back of the shotgun in the side of the face. I yelled and joined Jake on the floor holding my face. "What the fuck?!" I screamed out of pain and frustration.

He kicked me in the side and made me curl into a ball gasping for air. "Shut it. If you want this to go smoothly you will do as I say and stop fighting it."

I had just been standing there, not saying a word or moving and got attacked. I knew he had problems, but he was batshit insane at this point.

"What are you trying to gain from this?" Jake spoke with a glare and I could hear the anger in his voice which wasn't good.

The gun was back on him. "I. will. shoot. you. This is between Bella and I, you just happen to be an annoying little speed bump."

"You know a simple phone call would of done just fine." Jake shot back and I reached out to hit him in the side. "Shut up." I hissed scared he was going to get himself killed with his attitude. Jake wasn't a small guy, but he wasn't going to win against a gun.

James reached down to grab my arm and pulled me to my feet as he shoved the gun in Jake's face and told him to walk to the back room ahead of us, obviously not wanting people to look in the windows and see what he was doing.

Once in the room just like the first time he had done something like this he closed the door behind us and locked it. He told Jacob to go stand off to the side while using the gun to get what he wanted and told him not to move. His attention was then back on me.

My face was bloody and on top of the headache I had fallen asleep with I now had a gash above my eye that was causing more pain.

James just stood there a moment like he was trying to figure out where in his plan he had left off and where to pick back up. I took a risk and spoke making sure to keep my voice calm.

"Why are you doing this?"

His eyes darted up to me and he yelled. "You are my girl!" He growled and shut his eyes briefly as he seemed to struggle to think straight.

In my years of knowing James he was a heavy drug user and would have fits like this out of the blue. It had never been this intense, but I could tell he was on something along with his natural insanity.

"All I see is you and him! Everywhere I look there are pictures of you two! You are mine! You have always been mine!" He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at his roughly as he barked out his words.

"I am happy! I was never happy with you James. How can you sit here and act like this when I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with you!" I got angry. It was pissing me off that he found me and every time he had a mental break down he took it out on me. The drugs on his end didn't help though because no matter what I said he was sticking to what he felt inside.

He grabbed my throat and pushed me up against a wall keeping the gun focused on Jacob so he wouldn't interrupt. His lips crashed against mine in his attempt to kiss me, but I wouldn't give in no matter how hard he tried.

I reached up to push on his shoulders and grabbed his hair to get him off of me. He retreated with a back hand to my face and cursed.

"You'll come back to me when I'm finished with you." He slid his jacket off and I looked up from where I had slid to the floor in terror.

He turned to face Jacob in one final warning. "If you move at all I will kill her, you got that?" He put the gun down on the side of my head and I could see out of the corner of my eyes a nod from Jake.

"Glad to see someone is playing by the rules." He growled and grabbed my foot, lulling hard enough to where I slid from my sitting position to laying flat on my back. He sat the gun down beside us on the opposite side of where we could see Jacob.

Out of instinct I kicked and tried to sit up again but he straddled my hips and held my hands down with one of his.

"Knock it off." He said in warning and reached for the buttons on my shirt with his free hand.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" The panic inside was taking full effect and the tears fought their way to the surface.

"Oh I think it does." He said in response and went on his way to undoing my shirt and then my pants the further he slid down my body. I tried to twist my hands free or move my hips, making it harder for him to get what he wanted.

"James, please don't." I pleased as the tears made their way down my face and clenched my jaw as I struggled against him. I wasn't that strong, but I had to try.

He just laughed at me and ripped my pants off my legs in one swift movement. In the time he had to remove his body from mine to get the access to do so I lifted a leg and kicked him in the nose. He cursed and stumbled backward. I didn't have enough time to react because he punched me in the face like a man and everything became cloudy.

I fell back and felt him return to his previous position as I heard faint cries from Jake in the back ground. I knew what was happening without a doubt even though the images were fuzzy.

One of his hands covered my mouth and the other ripped my underwear from my body. I yelled into his hand which muffled my cry and he roughly grabbed my thigh and tore my legs apart.

My whole body was trembling and he forced my head so I would have to face Jacob and kept his hand over my mouth.

He positioned himself and thrust into me roughly. I squeezed my eyes closed and screamed against him as I cried. I knew Jacob could see me and everything that was happening, but there was no way I could face him. I had already seen the look on his face when I was forced to look in his direction and it screamed failure. I wasn't going to make him feel worse about it.

I tried to pull his hand away from my mouth or hit him. I did everything in my power to remove him from me, but I just couldn't. I knew physically I couldn't and mentally my mind and body were giving up.

Soon my cries faded into silent tears and I was motionless. There was nothing either of us could do and James was enjoying himself throughly. I found a place in my mind in that moment where there was no harm. My mind was forcing itself to block out what was really happening and when I finally came to James was no longer on top of me.

I opened my eyes finally and Jacob and James were both gone. I found my pants and slid them back on the best I could and managed to get a few buttons together on my shirt through my shaking. I hurt everywhere and when I stood I noticed just how bad. I gasped in pain and bit my lip as I looked around for any sign of them.

Suddenly the door opened from the front of the store and James shoved Jake in as he followed puring gas everywhere.

Was this really happening? I could smell burning and see smoke coming from under the door and a little piece of me died inside. He had ripped me of my dignity and every part of my being and soul and now he was ruining my dream.

I cursed God. I literally went on a little rant in my head trying to figure out where I fucked up so badly in life to deserve this. I couldn't cry. There was nothing left and I felt like every motion inside was gone. I stood there frozen like a zombie for I have no idea how long as James continued puring gas over the back end of the store.

Jacob made his way over to me and tried to snap me out of my daze and signaled for me to run to the back door while James had his back to us. I managed to come out of my coma and back to reality at his voice.

I scanned the area and around me noticing James' shot gun was nowhere to be found. He didn't have it on him and it wasn't beside us anymore where I had last seen it. Maybe this was the chance we had and without thinking I took off running leaving Jacob behind me.

James turned when he heard me go by, but I was too fast. He was able to stop Jacob since he had been right behind me and took his anger out on him instead.

The door had been locked and I fumbled with it as I turned to see James beating on him. Once I had reached the freedom of the door opening I felt helpless all over again. Jacob screamed at me to run and I only did when he hit James in the face and was able to get to his feet.

I didn't look back to see if he had made it away from him and kept running down the ally. Once I reached the end and was near the street I turned to watch and hoped he would make it out. I probably should of went for the cops, but I couldn't leave him. The door flung open and they both fell out at the same time with James on top of him.

I heard someone yell my name from behind and I turned in their direction.

**Edward [POV]**

The director yelled cut and I sighed. For some reason no one could get their shit together on set and the director was not happy. I was doing my job just fine, but the people helping out with lighting and what not were not on their game today.

I took the time to walk over to the table with food and get myself some lunch as the director sorted everything out. I sat down and stuffed my face just trying to relax and checked my phone again.

That had probably been the 4th time I check my phone within the hour and I still had not heard from Bella. I slid my phone back into my pocket and tried to relax. The whole day on set had stressed me out and this was the breather I needed.

I was almost finished eating when I over heard one of my body guards talking about a fire. They put a radio up to their ear and replayed the message to the two others standing with him and I jumped up when I heard the street it was on and ran over to them.

"Did you say something about a fire?" I asked he turned to face me.

"Yeah they said something about a book store."

My eyes grew wide and I took off running to my car. I could hear them yelling after me, but I didn't care. It was the same street and it was a book store of course I was going to think the worst because it was the only book store on the block.

Was that why I had no heard from her all day? Was I too late? What had happened? I started to freak out and then I saw the smoke as I got closer.

"Oh God, please no..." I had so much shit running through my mind I couldn't even get my car to turn off properly. I parked a few buildings down from where I saw the fire and took off running. No one had showed up to the scene yet so I assumed it had only just happened and was glad our set wasn't far from there.

I rounded a corner and saw Bella standing at the edge of the ally beside her store and yelled her name. I can not even begin to explain how relieved I felt to see her standing there and ok. It wasn't until she turned to face me that I saw she wasn't unharmed.

**Bella [POV]**

I couldn't tell it was Edward at first until he took me into his arms and I felt a wave of safety rush over me. I completely forgot about Jacob in that moment when he took my face into his hands.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, worried and panicked.

I let the tears fall and tried to make sense of what was going on and to speak. "James...He...He.." Thats when I turned to just point and saw James grab Jake up by his shirt and onto his feet.

He reached around to his back and pulled out a hand gun placing it under Jake's chin and pulled the trigger.

"Jacob!!!" I screamed and watched as his body fell to the ground and I took off running.

"Bella no." Edward yelled as he knocked me to the ground and pulled me to him trying to keep me away from the danger.

I saw James take off running out of the back ally and by that time I was completely hysterical. "Let me go!." I slapped him and kicked as I cried, clawing at the ground and him to get out of his grip. "No! please no!..." I trailed off through sobs "Jacob!" In that moment I blacked out.

_________________________

I was in a really weird place when I wrote this and my sick mind had to let lose somehow lol. Ok I would never do anything like this in real life, but I love drama and well...this is what you get. DO NOT HAT ME. I will make it up to you in the next chapter I SWEAR!


	9. The Aftermath

**Bella [POV]**

"Will someone please turn off that damn beeping." I grumbled and tried to open my eyes. My face felt swollen and I moved my hand to touch it lightly noticing the wires and tubes hanging from my arm.

What happened? Where am I?

I blinked and tried to focus as one eye refused to open. It was really bright in the room and I was alone. At least from what I could see. It took several trys to finally clear my vision. I was in a hospital room and my whole body hurt. I felt like I had been hit by a truck and I could not think clearly.

"Hello?" I looked around through my droopy eyes trying to find someone.

I closed my eyes again as I was flooded with memories of what took place. It was extremely overwhelming to have it all come back so suddenly. When I finally remember Jacob I started shaking again and pulled myself from the bed.

Every part of my body hurt as I stood and removed the things from my arm and slowly walked my way out of the room.

"Jacob!?" I couldn't run or I would of, hoping someone would find me first or I would find him. If that were even possible.

I was a complete mess by the time someone got over to me. I had slid down to the floor and curled up as I couldn't walk any further because of the pain and was once again hysterical. All I could think about was waking up every morning from now on and never seeing his face again. Never having him question me about my love life, or have him brighten my day when I was down. It was all gone because of James. Because of a stupid choice I made long ago.

I cried and fought against the nurse that was trying to get me back to my room. A pair of arms wrapped around me while I had my head in my hands and I jerked, startled. I cried more when I saw who it was and willed myself to hold him back.

Edward was still there for me. I could tell from the dark circles around his eyes he had been there with me the whole time with out any sleep. Which made me think I had no clue how long I had been there.

He pulled me to my feet and tried to guide me back to my room, but I pulled away. "What about Jake?!" I freaked out again. "I can't be here. I have to find James. He has to be stopped!"

He grabbed my face gently to stop me. "Bella calm down, just listen to me for a minute." His hand stroked my face softly, but I could tell he was holding back since basically everywhere on my body had a bruise.

"Please. Don't do this. Just listen to me." He pleaded as I tried once again to not listen and get away. "You need to go back and lay down, I don't want you to get hurt further." I took a moment to stop and look at him. His face didn't lie and he really was deeply concerned.

I sighed and stopped for him as tears continued down my face as I thought about Jacob and what I needed to do.

"Jacob isn't dead Bella." Edward spoke and it took me a moment to actually register what he said. My heart stopped as I tried to speak.

"What?"

He lead me back to my room and sat me in a chair as I blankly stared at him.

Edward moved to stand in front of me and leaned to my level to meet my eyes as he spoke softly. "Hes alive. The bullet went through the bottom of his jaw and out the side. He is lucky to be alive and is going to need time to recover."

I watched him looking back and forth between both his eyes as I listened and almost died inside. Don't get me wrong I was more than glad Jake was alive, but over all I still felt responsible for everything happening in the first place. I dropped my head to my hands and cried. Cried tears of relief and tears of my own emotional pain as it released.

I pulled my knees to my chest in the chair and hid my face against them as I continued to cry. I pushed Edward away when he tried to comfort me, which I knew probably hurt his feelings, but I just couldn't accept him right then.

Jake was somewhere in the hospital laying in a bed suffering. Was he even awake? Does he know what is going on? I grew extremely uncomfortable and worried all at the same time.

"Where is he?" I asked through my sobs.

He rest on his knees in front of me. "Here in the hospital. He is going into surgery."

I looked around. "How long have we actually been here?"

He stopped for a moment to actually think about it. "Almost 3 days. He had one surgery already for something when he got here and now they said this was probably the last one he is going to need."

"Have you spoken to him?" I needed to know everything.

He shook his head. "He hasn't been awake." Thats when he stood and motioned for me to get back into the bed. I did not have it in me to fight it and honestly at that point was in too much pain to care.

A nurse came in to hook me back to everything and Edward sat in the chair that had been slid over to the side of the bed. Where I assumed he had been camped out the past 2 days.

I looked at my arm with the tubes and tape, then over my legs and any part of my body that was showing. Images of what happened flooded my memory as I remembered how each bruise was made. I shuddered and shut my eyes to take a moment to gather myself.

Once I was calm I looked over at Edward. "I'm sorry about this." There I was apologizing for something that really wasn't my fault once again. I felt like it was, but anyone would tell me I wasn't James so there is no way I was to blame. "Are they mad at you for not being at work? Or have you been to work?"

He took my hand and tried to smile for me. "Don't apologize. My job understands, this is important and no I have been here with you since I found you in the alley. I don't want to leave or be away from you.

I was a little overwhelmed. I knew Edward was special and perfect and I loved everything about him, but he just seemed so impossible. Like he wasn't a real person and defiantly not someone I would of ever seen myself lucky enough to have. "Thank you."

He pulled my hand up to kiss the back, then met my eyes. "Bella I love you, I couldn't see myself not being here. I want to make sure you are ok."

Did he just say that? He loves me? I must of been hearing things. "You love me?" It's not that I doubted him and how he felt about me because I knew I loved him. It was just hearing it made my heart ache in a good way. I felt the tears returning.

He stood up to kiss my forehead, still holding my hand. "I really do. More than I thought possible. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

And there were the tears falling at full force once again. I had to push them back to actually speak. "You mean the world to me. Half the time I just kept telling myself this was all a dream. Like I was damned to ever find something as wonderful as you. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." It seemed slightly strange to feel this way about someone you had not even been with a year and still did not know everything about them, but I could not deny what my heart was screaming.

I watched as he kept my eyes locked with his as I spoke. He studied me for a short moment as my words seemed to sink in and he did a half smile as his own eyes teared up. I instantly felt bad for creating those tears even though I knew it was not for a bad reason. It was my instincts kicking in to protect him, just like he was trying to do for me.

He reached to place his hand on my cheek gently and moved to sit on the side of my bed. The tears fell down his cheeks and he tried to look up and make them stop as he sniffed.

"Don't cry..." I whispered with a lump in my throat, fighting back my own emotions.

He half heartily laughed and took his free hand to wipe his face before looking at me again. "I can't help it...This feeling is very overwhelming and now I know all of this has been for real. Everything I have felt has been for something." He paused and took in a breath. "When I found out what he did to you..." He looked away then. "I still can't control my self."

I felt him shaking and reached up to place my hand over his on my face. He turned back and continued. "I hurt everywhere inside. I feel rage and hate. Pain and sadness. I feel so terrible that I couldn't be there to stop him and that this happened to you." Fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. "But at the same time I want nothing more than to find him and give him what he deserves. Poor Jacob is in there hanging onto his life and you are sitting here having to deal with the sickness of the game he chose to play. I feel like he took away something beautiful you and I shared. I have been fighting inside for days wondering how I would face you when you woke up. If I could even touch you. Afraid you would reject me. I don't want you to ever think I would be like him. To do these things..."

He started to choke up and I leaned forward to press my lips against his. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain and to see him cry. "I would never compare you to him..." I was in the mix of my own emotions and just wrapped my arms around him. I needed the contact and I wanted him to know I was there for him just as much as he was for me.

**Edward [POV]**

I pulled her to me as careful as I could to not cause her more pain with her injuries. Her scent flowed through me as I shut my eyes and just held her. I had been so afraid when I found her that day in the alley. Afraid for Jacob when James pulled the trigger. I felt my chest tighten as I remembered him falling to the ground.

It broke me and took everything inside for me to hold Bella back as she cried out for him and beat on me. There really was no way to explain how stressed out I had been for the both of them over the past two days. It wasn't until the second day I had been there they explain to me the extent of Bella's injuries to me. They didn't have to tell me she had been raped for me to understand.

My whole world crashed around me then. I knew it had been bad when I saw her bruised and swollen face that day, but to hear that crushed me. I feared the worse and was afraid I would not know how to handle it when she finally woke up. Afraid I would say or do the wrong thing.

Having her here in my arms in that moment was probably one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. The situation was terrible, but the relief I felt was unexplainable. My stress level dropped instantly.

I had been to see Jacob while she slept and got as much information on the both of them as possible. I honestly didn't think he was going to make it through the first night and I sure as hell didn't know how to deal with telling her if he had died.

I spent most of my other free time pacing Bella's room and staring out the window into the city. The anger inside me mixed with the stress kept me awake and edgy. I had never felt like this before and I was afraid these negative feelings toward James were going to turn me into a bad person.

The fact she loved me and cared so much kept me sane right then. I was still shaking with anger over the whole event, but she was calming me. I was glad to finally tell her how much she meant to me. To actually say it to her felt better than to hear it from her. Even if for some crazy reason she did not say it back or feel the same. I would still be a peace with the fact I had let her know how I felt.

Work had been pissed that I had ran off the set like I did that day, but once hearing of the reasons they told me to take as much time as I needed. I was extremely grateful for them. Most of the cast members put together some cards and stuff for both her and Jacob once receiving the news. I would have to remember to give those to them. None of the cast knew of Jacob but what I had told them. They knew he was important to me as well and even I was happy to hear they had thought of him too.

I pulled her away from my chest when the drugs kicked in and she was practically snoring. I smiled since she seemed a bit more peaceful and moved back to my chair to watch her sleep.

-

Two more days past and Bella was good to leave and go home. She wasn't able to see Jacob while she had been there, but now that she was doing better and up moving around we got her things together from her room and I took her to see him.

**Bella [POV]**

I made sure to thank Edward a hundred times and more for everything he had done for the both of us while they had been there. He still had not slept much and I was starting to feel bad for how tired he always looked. I took his hand and let him open the door to Jake's room before we both walked in.

The first thing I took in was how badly his face was still swollen. I wasn't sure exactly how many surgeries he had went through or anything they did, but could see the metal bar holding part of his jaw together. I started to think I did not want to know everything about it.

Dropping Edward's hand I walked to stand beside his bed and just look at him. His room still had the annoying beeping from the machines like mine did, except he had more of them. I couldn't get over how different he looked all wrapped up and laying there. I was so used to a Jake that would be bouncing off the walls and so full of life and now he just...layed there, motionless.

I leaned down to kiss his forehead and grab his hand, whispering. "I'm so sorry Jake." I couldn't help but cry. I felt so bad for this happening to him and felt like he would never forgive me for it.

The doctors told me they had been keeping him asleep until they fully reconstructed his jaw. They didn't want him in anymore pain than he needed to be. It would take at least a month for him to heal and be able to move his jaw again once the pins and stuff were removed. I almost got sick listening to all the things they had done and needed to be done.

-

We left the hospital a few hours later. I did want to stay there with Jake as long as I could, but he had limited visiting hours and I really needed to go home and clean up. Also I needed to take care of a few things. It dawned on me as we got into his car that I no longer had a source of income. My dream had been destroyed and everything taken away from me. As I got into the passenger seat and shut the door I sighed heavily.

Edward waited to start the car and looked over at me. "You ok?"

I shut my eyes and ran a hand over my face before looking at him. "Just realized I now how nothing..." I spoke softly, not wanting to really accept the fact.

He gripped the wheel with one hand and placed the other on the side of my seat. "You know I will take care of you."

I nodded. "It's just so much to ask...you've already done so much for me."

"I want to. I don't want you to have to struggle anymore. I want to give you what you deserve. What you really did work for all those years."

God he was so perfect. For some reason I felt like I was going to be a bad person to allow this to happen. I had always taken care of myself and refused a lot of help because I was so stubborn. I felt like there was no way to repay him and feared he may find me ungrateful because of it. In some way I did not feel like I deserved any of this.

He loved me though and I loved him. This is what came with it and I knew he would only do what was best for me and do it because he cared. I just had to suck it up and accept it and in return do anything I could to make up for it.

I cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." He just smiled and started the car.

I spent the car ride looking out the window thinking. There was so much on my mind and to worry about I did not even know where to begin. I was going to have to call the insurance company and find out if mine was even up to date and covered fires. Find out if I had any money at all to pay my bills so we still had a place to live when Jacob got out of the hospital.

Fuck. Now I had to also figure out how the hospital bills were going to be paid for. I know Edward said he would take care of me, but this was a lot of money and shit to deal with. I sighed once again and leaned my head against the door with my eyes closed. I felt a headache coming on.

When the car stopped we went inside my apartment and I had never felt more happy to be home. I took a moment to sit on a stool and rest my head down on the counter. I had to figure out where to start first.

A shower. Seemed like the best idea. I stood and faced Edward. "I'm going to take a shower, you can sit and watch TV or do whatever you want."

He nodded and took my hands. "You going to be alright? Need any help?" I knew he was trying to help and not help in that way.

"I think I can manage. If you don't see me in about 20 minutes, you might want to come looking." I joked trying to keep the mood light and gave him a kiss before heading to my room.

**Edward [POV]**

I watched her walk away and took the moment to look around. I had been there before but never actually looked to see what type of life style she had. It seemed rather simple, but that was probably because of the fact they didn't have much when it came to money. For some reason I still imagined if she had my type of income she would still be the same.

I saw her guitar laying against the couch and remembered her story of traveling and playing. I would have to have her play for me sometime. She didn't know I played guitar as well so that could be fun. I picked up and sat down reading the different things she had written on it also some things other people added. It was almost like a mini story of her life.

After that I looked at the many pictures on the walls and scattered all over the house. Most of them were of her and Jacob always goofing around and some where they actually looked serious. It still amazed me how close they were and such great of friends. I never had a friendship like that and they deserved each other. It made me smile to look at them together.

One caught my attention more than the others. It was just of Bella and I assumed her parents. She didn't talk about them much other than telling me about her mom dying and that is why she left. She never did say anything about her father and they didn't look like bad people. It made me wonder the last time she had ever spoken to him.

There weren't any pictures of Jacob and anyone else other than Bella, so I guessed he didn't talk to his parents much either. If he had any that was.

I sat back down on the couch and on the table beside it to my right was a picture of all of us. Not just Bella and me like I would of thought, but the all of us that night standing in front on the fountain making goofy faces. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered all the fun we had that evening. It was something to do again for sure. Or at least we needed to find more time for all of us to spend time together. I did wonder what happened to all the other pictures we took that night, unless she put them in a book.

I looked up when I heard her bedroom door open and she walked over to me. There was my Bella. I was so happy to see her back to her normal self again. All cleaned up and wearing her own clothes. I stood to pull her to my chest just to make sure she really was there. I knew inside and emotionally she would need time to heal, but this was a good start.

My fingers trailed over her face as I took in every bit of her. "Everything go alright?"

She smiled and leaned into my touch. "As good as it could I suppose." We moved to sit down together. "So, what did you do to entertain yourself while I was away?"

I sighed playfully. "Oh I looked at all your amazing photos and your guitar and just snooped in general."

She pushed on my shoulder. "Bad you, no snooping." We both laughed. "Find anything you liked?"

I nodded and grabbed the picture that was sitting beside me of us all. "This one is probably my favorite." I was only teasing since it was the only photo I was in.

She took it and smiled. "This is my favorite from that night. Felt like it meant a lot."

"You and Jake are so wonderful together. It made me feel happy to look at all those pictures of you two. I don't have things like that." The thought made me sad that I didn't, but actually now at this point I did share their friendship in some way.

"We have so many more photos in books and stuff laying around here. Call it a weird habit of mine to take pictures of everything."

"Maybe at some point we can get some more of just the two of us." I grinned and she leaned her head against me.

"Sounds good to me." I rest against the back of the couch then as I wrapped my arm around her. I just wanted to hold her. To have her with me again and things be ok.


	10. New Beginnings

**Bella [POV]**

I shifted to sit up after a while of resting there with him and caught his eyes. "Now that I'm out of the hospital when will you be heading back to work?"

"I guess whenever you feel like you will be ok alone. I wouldn't won't to be stuck at work if you needed me." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm a big girl. Been taking care of myself for a while now." I smiled.

He nodded. "You're right, but I worry."

"I really do appreciate everything yo-" I was cut off by the power being turned off in my apartment.

"Shit." I grumbled and stood up trying to find a light. "They could of at least waited until morning when I could see."

Edward pulled out his phone and provided us with some light until I could find a better source. "You just want to grab some things and come stay with me for a few days, until we can get all this figured out?"

I looked over at him. Well what I could see of him through the blinding light he had on me. "That wouldn't be a problem?"

He took my hand. "Of course not." We found our way to my room so I could pack up a few things. Mainly just clothes and random things I would need in my every day routine. I grabbed my camera and a book I had been making, along with my guitar and a few of Jake's things so I could take them to him in the hospital.

He helped me get all my stuff in his car and we headed to his house.

"I'm never going to be able to repay you for this..." I spoke softly as he drove.

"You really think I am worried about that?" He looked over at me for a short glance then back at the road.

"I guess not. It just makes me feel bad to have someone take care of me."

"I'm doing this because I love you, not because I want anything in return. I don't see this as a job or something I'm being forced to do. I want to." He smiled and I gave up, he was right and I would just have to deal with it.

Once we got there we dragged in my things and he told me I could leave everything in his guest bedroom for now.

"Unless you rather stay in my room with me." He offered.

Although the thought was more than appealing, this would do for now. "I'm already intruding enough, this is fine." I grinned and closed the door so we could go sit in the living room. I always felt comfortable here even though I had not been around much at all. There was never anything to worry about and I was here with him.

He stayed standing once I sat and looked down at me. "Want something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. Too tired and achy really to worry about food right now. I have so much to figure out."

"It is late, you just wanna go get some rest?" He moved to finally sit with me.

"In a little bit." I moved to lay my head in his lap and closed my eyes. My mind kept wandering to Jake and hoping he was doing alright. I missed him and hated myself for him having to be there and in that position.

**Edward [POV]**

I carried Bella to the room she would be staying in and lay her in the bed. She had fallen asleep with me on the couch and knew she would sleep much better this way. I pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and heading to my own room.

My bed had never felt more comfortable. After the many nights of no sleep at the hospital this is just what I needed. I was too tired to shower and would have to put it off for the morning. I only had enough energy left to strip down to my boxers and cover myself up before I was out.

About 2 hours after I had fallen asleep I started having strange dreams. Everything was jumbled together and the picture never clear. I honestly had no idea what was going on, but over all felt extremely uncomfortable and started waking up. I rolled over still with my eyes closed feeling groggy and uneasy.

I finally realized why I had been woken up in the first place when I could hear Bella from the other room yelling. As bad as you might think it, I had forgotten she was there. I wasn't used to having someone else in the house with me and it took me a moment to realize it was her I was hearing.

I quickly got up and stumbled through my dark room trying to get to her as fast as possible. I ran to the room and turned the light on to find the covers thrown in the floor and her spread about the bed. She was still mumbling in her sleep and breathing hard as she faced her nightmare.

Making sure not to frighten her more I approached the bed and gently placed my hands on her face trying to wake her or at least soothe her into a better sleep. She jerked under my touch and opened her eyes as she awoke.

I didn't speak as I let her realize she was awake and catch her breath. She instantly found her way into my arms and cried.

My mind honestly reached a blank. Of course I held her back, but I wasn't sure how to deal with this. It made me too uneasy and frustrated at James to even want to think about what she was dreaming and why those dreams were made. I felt like a horrible person then though as I felt myself not wanting this. It wasn't that I didn't want to help Bella, that would never be the case. I just feared what type of person I might become if I kept this hate toward James, afraid of what I might do. I had never felt this way before.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her back some so I could meet her eyes. "You alright, love?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

I pulled her into my lap to have her closer. "Why don't you come sleep with me?"

"Ok." She spoke softy and crawled out of my lap to stand beside the bed as I got up and lead the way back to my room. I let her lay down first and get comfortable before I joined her under the covers.

I instantly curled up behind her and slid my hand along her arm as it wrapped around her frame and went back to sleep.

-

One month had gone by since the attack. Bella was still with me since the power had been cut off in the apartment and in the progress of getting things back in order for herself and Jake. The insurance had taken forever to get in order and the papers filled out, but the money finally found its way to her. It was actually a lot more than she would of expected and of course tried to pay me back for the money I had spent on her while she had been there.

I refused and enjoyed watching her and her stubborn ways. She eventually got over it and spent the money on her own bills and toward the hospital.

Jake was doing a million times better and finally talking, well the best he could while the metal bar remained in his jaw. It would be coming out tomorrow so we were all looking forward to that.

I was back working full time on the movie like before and making my way out to see him whenever I could. Bella spent most of her time while I was away either with him or on the set with me. I enjoyed her company more than she knew and was in talks with my manager about a job for her. It surprised me because he was the one that brought up the idea, I just had to talk to her about it.

Even though Bella practically lived with me for the time being I felt like I never got to see her. There were still so many things I wanted to know about her and I just never had the time for anything. We had a lot of catching up to do with the movie from my absence and when I got home I was too tired to want to do anything. Which made me sad.

I did catch her a few times playing the guitar for Jake in his room at the hospital when I would drop by to see them. She would always stop playing though when I was there, like she was embarrassed. I had yet to tell her I played guitar as well.

Throughout it all though I was extremely grateful for how understanding she was about my job. She never complained and I always found myself apologizing. I was going to have to do something nice for her to make up for the time we had lost due to work. There were only 2 months left of shooting and then I had a ton of free time to do whatever I wanted.

We still slept together in my bed every night and she still had horrible dreams about once a week, but there was a distance. It was caused by me, because I was too afraid I would do something to make her see me in a different way.

I didn't have the courage in me to make the first moves, to be closer to her, to make love to her. Terrified of the rejection and causing her pain. It hurt to have to force that feeling back every time I had it just take her. To let her know she was mine and how much I loved her. I wanted nothing more than to give her everything she wanted, but I didn't know what to do.

It all came out one night after I had gotten home after a late night on set and she was watching tv. I took my jacket off and placed my keys on the counter before walking over to where she was sitting.

"Did I do something wrong?" She looked up at me and spoke softly. I felt my heart stop and my face fall at her words.

"What?" I didn't take another step forward as I just watched her from where I stood.

She got up and walked over to me taking my hands and pulling them on her face. "You hardly touch me anymore. We barely kiss, you can't even look at me..." The look on her face built a lump in my throat.

"It's not that I don't want to. I want nothing more than to have you close to me every second of the day...I'm just afraid." I was trying to be honest. I should of talked to her about this long before now.

"Edward...I'm not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me. I just want you to be yourself. The man I fell in love with." She smiled and pulled me down for a kiss.

I did not deny her and eagerly kissed her back as my hand found it's way into her hair. She felt amazing against me like this once again and I could not hold back the moan she created in me. Her hands slid under my shirt and over my chest as she kissed down my neck and my body instantly reacted to her.

"I need you." I spoke breathlessly as I pulled her hips against mine and kissed her once again.

She roughly pulled my hair making my head jerk away from her lips and grinned at me evilly. The feeling she sent through me went straight to my rock hard cock. In the back of my mind I did want to be rough back, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after what happened to her.

She took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us. Which I found funny since there was no one else in the house except us. She ripped my shirt off and over my head, tossing it into the floor and shoving me onto the bed.

"Bell-" I attempted to speak, but she cut me off by raising her hand.

"No talking." She smiled and I gave up.

My mind was at a blank in that moment. I wanted her more than anything and wanted to give into this game she was playing, but if I scared her, or hurt her it would kill me. I honestly didn't know what to do.

As she walked over to the bed to stand beside me I tried to speak again, just trying to make sure all of this was going to be ok and she grabbed my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard. I gasped in pain and excitement as I gripped her hip and pulled her on top of me. I sat up and grabbed her hands breaking the kiss and holding them behind her back.

"Listen to me." I begged. She already knew what was going through my head.

"I told you I trusted you. Take me Edward. I want you so bad." She moaned softly and thrust her hips against me riding over my hard length through our clothes.

I let her hands go and pulled her head down for a kiss. She broke the kiss first and before she could do anything I flipped us so she was now underneath me. The look in her eyes was nothing but love and passion. There was no fear and my heart ached in relief.

I wanted her to be better and not fear me and the act of love we would share and she didn't. She was strong and I admired that about her. My mood changed without me really noticing and I kissed down her neck and over her collar bone as I pulled her shirt up and moved to get it over her head.

She slid her finger nails down my chest and I looked up to meet her eyes. She wanted things rough from her actions and I just wanted to show her how much I cared about her and loved her.

"I can't." I admitted and obviously confused her.

"Can't what?" She asked.

I sighed. "I don't want to be rough with you." I tried to be honest and still keep us both in the mood. I didn't want this to bring up anything, I just couldn't give her what she wanted.

She surprised me when she took my face in her hands and kissed me softly. "Then don't be."

**Bella [POV]**

My intentions apparently weren't clear. I just wanted to show Edward that I trusted him no matter what he did and how he acted around me. I knew he would never hurt me and I wanted to show him we could still have fun this way and it not bother me.

When I could see how difficult it was for him I let it go. He would get over it in his own time just as I had and I wouldn't do anything to push him somewhere he didn't want to go. He loved me and I knew he just wanted to show me that.

He slid over my body after the kiss and removed my underwear next. The trail of his lips on my skin as he made his way down left goosebumps and I shivered. He smiled up at me the lower he got once I was fully naked and I threaded my fingers into his hair. He kissed my hips next and reached up to spread my legs apart. I knew what he was doing and I gasped.

"I can't wait to taste you." He spoke softly and it sent a wave of excitement through me.

His head disappeared between my legs and his tongue traced over my folds. I caved when he found my sensitive center and moaned loudly. I could feel him groan against me and my grip in his hair tightened.

He took his time sliding his hands over my legs and stomach as he worked me with his tongue and it was driving me crazy. I quivered under his assault and felt myself getting closer to the edge.

"Your mouth is amazing, I'm so close." I spoke breathlessly to him and he shifted his position and changed the pace he was working me at. He slid his hands to grip my hips and licked and sucked on me vigorously as it sent me over the edge. I screamed his name in pleasure and bucked my hips uncontrollably as I rode out my orgasm.

"Mmm, God your so sexy." He moaned as he finally lifted his head to look at me.

I couldn't help but smile at the look of contentment on his face that he had satisfied me so well.

"Those jeans look uncomfortable." I lowered my eyes to the bulge pressing against the material. However I could not deny that a shirtless Edward in just jeans with a hard on was defiantly a sight to see.

"You have no idea." He crawled up from his current position to hover over me while placing a knee on the bed between my legs. He then claimed my lips and we both moaned softly at the feel of touching one another once again.

I pushed on his shoulders after breaking the kiss so I could help relieve him from his jeans. I paused though for a moment to enjoy running my hands over his bare chest. He stopped one of my hands and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss the back as my other went to free him.

He sighed when the zipper came down and my hand brushed across his length.

"I want to be inside you..." He paused and met my eyes. "Will that be ok?" I could tell he was worried about hurting me physically and emotionally, but I knew I trusted him.

"Of course." I smiled and kissed him hard, but still lovingly and I slid his pants and boxers down and finally had him naked. I took him in my hand to stroke slowly as I kissed down his neck. He gently pushed me back down to lay as he positioned himself between my legs and I let him go. My arms made their way around his neck and I will never forget the look in his eyes as he thrust into me. I completely toned out the amazingly sexy groan he let out as we stared at each other.

His eyes built a calm within me and made me feel an emotion I had never experienced before.

"I love you Bella. More than you will ever know." He spoke as he set a slow pace and my body shook while he dipped his head to kiss down my neck and over my shoulder. I moaned and grabbed his face to make him look at me again. I didn't speak for the longest time as he continued moving his hips and just looked at him. He caused more moans out of me as he started a faster pace, but was still gentle and I finally spoke.

"I will never know how I got so lucky." I felt my eyes tear up and thought of how weird this must be. It even confused myself because he felt so amazing and I could feel myself building up to let go once again, but the emotions mixed with that was unexplainable.

He reached up to brush my tears away with a free hand as he used the other to hold himself up. His lips met mine once again and he lowered himself to place a little more of his body weight against me as he rest on his elbows. His arms reached around under me against my back and his hands pulled down on my shoulders as he thrust harder. When he spoke I could tell he was getting close with the short breaths and grunts in between words.

"Maybe one day you will realize just how lucky I am and how much of an impact you have had on my life so far. Just how important you are to me." He grit his teeth there at the end of his words and groaned.

"I'm not going to last baby." He whispered in my ear before nipping it which just made me squeeze around him harder as I went over the edge. I hadn't even know I was that close and as I was going I moaned for him to come with me. A few thrust later and he was biting into my shoulder groaning against my skins as he found his own release.

We both lay there in silence as we calmed and just enjoyed being there together. I pet his hair softly as I listened to his soft moans of contentment and couldn't help but smile.

A little while later we willed ourselves to get up and cleaned off. I pulled on some clothes and watched him from where I sat on the bed as he walked around naked. I teased him with a pout when he covered his sexy body with clothes and he just laughed.

He stopped for a moment and thought really hard about something. "You wanna go out? The cast said there were going out to get some food and drink tonight and we were both invited if you wanted to go."

I thought about it and smiled. "Sure, I know I blew off food before but I could certainly eat something now after an event such as that. Plus I haven't been out drinking in ages, could be fun."

"I can't even begin to imagine a drunken you." He laughed and went to get some socks out of his drawer.


	11. The Night Out

**Edward [POV]**

After a few calls were made I informed the gang that we would be meeting them at the club and to keep an eye out for us. It was a place we hung out at many times while working on the first movie, so I was excited to get back into the groove of things and to take Bella along to experience it with me first hand.

She went willingly and even went to great lengths to look her best when I said it was a club. She certainly did not let down my expectations from the way she was talking. It didn't take me long to get ready, but I made sure to look nice as well and when she walked out into the living room where I had been waiting she took my breath away.

I knew then I would be fighting off the men left and right. I made sure to let her know how amazing she looked and even though we had just got finished making love she still turned me on.

We decided on taking a cab since we both agreed we would be drinking.

"You sure you are up for this?" I looked over at her as we rode in the cab and smiled.

"Unless there is something I am missing, then yeah I guess I am." She laughed and I shook my head.

"You just don't seem like the partying type is all, this will defiantly be interesting for me. I also want to make sure you feel comfortable doing this...I mean after everything..."

I knew the look on her face when she sighed at me and I apologized. I just felt over protective. "I'm a tough girl." I love how no matter how frustrated she seemed to act with things I would say she was always so sweet about it. I guess she knew I wasn't trying to make her that way.

Once we arrived I helped her out of the car and we found our way inside. Being famous like always had it's moments, but usually when you were out drinking and having fun with your co-stars most fans were nice enough to leave you alone.

Now that Bella had been hanging around more often on set and what not, let people know I was off the market. Sure most thought it was just a thing from the first printing of pictures in magazines when we first got together, but over time I guess they realize it was more serious.

A ton more stories had been printed and a thousand more photos taken so it was pretty obvious we were a thing. Most fans were even nice enough to mention her to me and make sure we were still doing well. I wasn't sure most of the time if they were playing nice and hoping I would say things were bad so they had a chance, or if they really cared. Either way it was around the world by now that we were a couple and that made the fan girls tone down their antics. Even more so if she was around which I was thankful for. Had I been alone I don't think things would of changed from when I was single. They certainly didn't when I was on set and she was still at home.

The good thing about this club though was they had a lot of famous people come around so they were used to keeping a special watch on us. A big guy let us in and I started on my search to find the group. I spotted Alice and Jasper dancing first and Alice waved and pointed in the direction of where Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were sitting at a table already drinking.

It seemed Bella bonded with Emmett and Alice the most on set and I was happy for her. Her and Alice did a lot of the girlie things that I would assume her and Jake did before his attack and they enjoyed every minute of it. Emmett and myself just sat back on the sidelines trying to make since of their girl talk and found it somewhat amusing.

"Bella, babe so glad you made it out." Emmett gave her a hug and reached out to take my hand from behind her. I just shook my head and laughed after letting his hand go. He was such a great guy to have around and I loved how close we had gotten this time on set. He was like a brother to both Bella and I and I was extremely grateful for that.

We took a seat beside Carlisle and across from Rosalie and Emmett as we ordered our drinks. I couldn't help but raise my brow at what Bella ordered.

"What?" She smiled at what I guessed was the look on my face.

"Seriously? That?" I asked curiously.

"What too manly of a drink for me? You just have no idea." She winked and I grinned at her sudden mood change. Apparently she was still full of surprises. She had never drank around me before and when we finally do she orders something a lot stronger than I would of expected.

"All I have to say is this night just keeps getting more interesting." I took a sip of my beer when our drinks were brought out to us.

"How did it start off?" Emmett asked. Of course he asked, he would always do things like that and we all loved that about him.

"That is something you will never hear about." I chuckled. It wasn't like I was embarrassed to talk about it, it was just very personal between Bella and myself on many different levels.

"Suit yourself." It didn't take him long to finish his round of beers before I had only finished two, but that was how his game went. Bella was even out drinking me at this point and I felt like I needed to step up my game to keep my man card.

Don't get my wrong I had done my fair share of drinking and anyone in the world that knew anything about me knew I was out drinking a lot during the first movie. There were tons of pictures to prove it. For some reason though as the night started off I didn't want to come off as that crazy party guy like I was before, but I wasn't going to let her out drink me either to save my ego.

All caring aside on that note I said fuck it and I was going to enjoy myself and have a good time with no worry. I got my new round of beers and down them just like I had back in the day. Emmett made a show of high fives and loud yells as we downed them together and Bella found herself in a giggle fit at our childish ways. It didn't matter though everyone was having a good time.

Out of all the people we were sitting with Rosalie was the last person I expected to suggest everyone go dance. No one threw out the idea and jumped to their feet grabbing someones hand and heading to the floor with Alice and Jasper.

Everyone paired up leaving Carlisle to dance beside the others, but Bella being the type of person she was didn't leave him out.

She quickly took his hand to join the two of us and what started out as a three person show ended in all of us pretty much dancing together or whoever we wanted within the small group.

It was actually very enjoyable, but I couldn't help but try to keep Bella to myself. We had never danced before and it was something I wanted to experience before the night was over. She picked up on the hint when I pulled her against my chest roughly and gripped her hips. Even though our evening started off in the bed she had no problem getting me worked up as she rocked her hips against mine to the music.

It didn't seem possible for her to get anymore sexier than I had already seen, but then again she never did have a dull moment in her life. I was always finding myself thrown off guard and into random different things I wouldn't of expected from her. I wasn't going to be one to complain about it that was for sure.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands stayed firmly planted on her hips as we moved together. My head dipped to kiss down her jaw, then over her neck and exposed shoulder. She kissed my ear as I worked her with my lips and whispered. "You're so sexy..." Her tone sent a shiver through me and made me growl while I bit down on her shoulder strap that was holding her shirt up and pulled it away with my mouth. She moaned into my ear and I about lost it.

I knew I had to gain control of myself and lifted my head to kiss her hard in a sexy threatening way. She nipped my lip as we parted letting me knew she got the message, but did it just to fuck with me. "Evil." I ginned and enjoyed dancing with her this way through the next song, however not to be rude to the others we joined back into the group dancing, which neither of us minded.

Rosalie didn't take any time to get back into her old habits. I noticed she tried more than necessary to place herself with me to dance and constantly found myself looking over at Bella to make sure it wasn't bothering her. She didn't seem to pay it any attention as she was dancing with Emmett and Carlisle with her in the middle and seemed to be having the time of her life.

Me not being extremely jealous in the back of my mind couldn't help but grin and think that was my girl and they couldn't have her. I actually enjoyed watching her tease them and not give them the time of day. Since I wasn't an asshole I managed to let myself dance with Rose, but also spent more of my time watching Bella.

A break was called for when Emmett wanted to catch back up on drinking and it was settled. We all went back to the table, claimed our round of drinks and soon enough I found myself tipsy. I had lost count on how many I had and honestly didn't care because I was having a blast.

Bella was a sight to see when her and Alice attempted to walk to the bathroom stumbling over one another as they tired to help each other walk. It was the perfect disaster in the making.

I was almost to the point of no return and found myself zoning in and out when I leaned back into the booth against the wall. I felt amazing, but found it difficult to concentrate on any one thing in that moment. I tried looking off toward the bathroom to see when the girls were coming back since it seemed like forever since they left, but my vision was doomed. The room spun and I ended up randomly laughing as people seemed to whirl by me. I could hear Emmett from across the table trying to talk to me, but of course couldn't focus on anything he was saying right then.

The seat under me shifted as presser was placed on it from a body hovering of me. I could feel a knee between my legs and then someone grab my wrist as they leaned in closer. They were so close their breath was on my lips and that made me open my eyes because something was off. The hands on my wrist weren't the right size of my Bella and the weight over me was different. When blond strands of hair were the first thing in my view I attempted to sit up further and pull my wrists from her grip.

"Rose what are you doing?" Why did she had to pull this now when I was shit face drunk and couldn't think straight?

"Shhh. Don't act like you don't want this. You've never complained before." Her hand let go of my right wrist and reached up to trace my lips with her fingers. Almost in the instant she let go I was reaching for her hand to pull it away from my face. Well the best that I could anyways.

She climbed into my lap next so I had no escape.

"Rose get the fuck off of him, hes with Bella." Emmett belted from across the table and she pretty much told him to shut the hell up and mind his own business before she assaulted my lips with hers. Having a hard time keeping my thousand pound eye lips open she surprised me and I jerked my head away from her.

"Stop it." I pushed on her shoulders gently as I sat up more trying to get her away from me, but not hurt her in the process. She gripped my hair roughly and pulled my head back before kissing down my neck. I couldn't help but growl. It was a mix of frustration and pleasure in my messed up state and I had a hard time trying to process how wrong this was, but in the same sense her lips did feel amazing. This was something we had done many times while out drinking, but my love for Bella over won my drunken mind and I found the will power to try and stop her once again.

"No, Rose. Get off of me." I started getting mad then, but it was too hard to do much about it when I could barely even stay conscious. Her hand moved over my crotch and squeezed. That was it. I shoved her hand away harshly and looked her dead in the eyes. "Now." I continued to glare until I heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"I think you heard him." It was Bella, I sighed in relief and almost collapsed back against the wall. Rose only shifted around to look at her, but never actually got off of me.

"I doubt you even know where to start to handle a man like this." I couldn't believe she was trying to challenge Bella.

"He obviously isn't interested, so back out bitch." Did she just say that? Sweet innocent Bella? Apparently I had never seen her that pissed off. I had to do something about this because I didn't want a fight to have to end it. Not after everything Bella had just went through and even more so because I had to work with Rosalie.

I tried my best and slid to the edge of the seat with her still in my lap and stood. She somewhat stumbled off me and gave me a go to hell look, but I just brushed it off. I was not afraid of her and knew exactly where I stood when it came to Bella and I.

"Who do you think you are? Some low life he just happened to pick up on the streets? You honestly think it will last?" Rose mock laughed at her in the middle of her taunting. "He'll come to his place soon enough. He always comes back to me." She winked in my direction and I almost threw up in my mouth. I saw the look on Bella's face as she turned to leave and quickly went after her without tripping over myself or anyone else.

"Wait, don't listen to her Bella." She stopped and looked at me while still holding onto Alice. "It's alright Edward. I just don't want to be around this right now. I'm not mad at you." I nodded, losing my buzz faster than I wanted to during the heat of the moment and turned back to Rose to vent my anger out on her. "Goddammit Rose what the fuck is wrong with you?" I growled and instantly felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Don't lose your temper. Lets just go home, the cab is waiting." Bella spoke from behind me and I sighed giving in. I went back over to the table to get my jacket and caught the glare of Rosalie peering down at me. "Thats it run along to your master and maybe she will give you a treat." My fist clenched around my jacket and my jaw tightened. I stood there for a moment just staring at her and finally turned and walked away. I heard her laughing in the distance and took in a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't be this way around Bella, everything had to be perfect for her. However with me being drunk in general I wasn't anywhere near perfect. Hopefully she would forgive me.

I thanked Alice for helping us since she wasn't nearly as drunk as we were and got into the cab. The ride home was vague and I don't remember much of anything since I was having a hard time trying to keep everything from spinning. Bella didn't speak a word so I figured she could work out whatever was going on in her head for now then talk to me about it later. Unless she was just too drunk to say anything like myself.

We managed to climb the stairs and get inside without killing ourselves so that was a good start. I hung up my jacket and flopped back onto the couch while Bella made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked from where I was sitting.

"Getting some water." She answered and I heard her open the cabinet to get a glass.

I stood up and stumbled over to the bar where I leaned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." I really was. The night had been amazing before all of that.

She took a sit and walked over to me. "It's alright. I have kind of accepted the fact that everyone in the world wants you. I can't say that I am surprised."

"She only did it because I have allowed it in the past..." I admitted, however I couldn't say for sure that was her motive or if she was just trying to make things bad between Bella and I.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me confused and I was going to have to explain.

I sat on a stool so I wouldn't fall and took her hand kissing the back of it. "During the first movie all of us went out like that almost every night. Every time I would drink I would find myself making out with Rosalie in some random booth or corner. Thankfully even drunk I had enough sense in me to never leave with her. I would never allow anything to happen that would risk what we have." I squeezed her hand tighter. "Please know that what she said about me just finding some random person on the streets and me coming back to her isn't true. You mean the world to me and I would do anything in my power to keep our relationship pure and make you happy."

She walked over to where I was sitting and gave me a kiss. "I told you before I wasn't mad at you." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her. "I am however pissed that she would try to pull something like that knowing damn good and well we are together. I had this feeling from the start on set when I met her she would be trouble."

I stroked her hair softly as she spoke and kissed her forehead. "Well shooting is almost over so we won't have to worry about her for too much longer. You already know I am not going to let anything happen between her and I."

"I know." She gave me one last kiss and made her way to the bedroom. I soon followed to get ready for bed. As I pulled off my clothes to lay I watched her pull the dress over her head.

"Did you have fun otherwise?" I asked while pulling the covers over my body and leaving room for her. She soon joined me and snuggled into my side.

"Very much so." She kissed my chest and I smiled.

"The way you danced...Never in my life have I witnessed anything so sexy. You had me so hard..." I whispered and shut my eyes.

"Maybe next time I will show you just how far I can go." She teased and I groaned. It didn't take us long before we were both passed out and enjoying a good nights sleep before getting Jake from the hospital in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob [POV]

FREEDOM! is all that was racing through my head as I signed the papers and walked down the long hall to the front door of the Hospital. Bella informed me many times when she would be picking me up, but I had to get out of that place as soon as I could.

I didn't care at all that what I would be doing until she got there was just sitting around. When the front doors opened I then realized just how much I took fresh air and the out doors for granted. It was one of the most amazing experiences in my life.

Being locked up for a month in a hospital and constantly looked over had taken its toll. I had been fed through a tube for 2 of those weeks and spent the remainder of the time learning how to chew food and move my jaw properly again. I went to speech therapy as well, but it actually helped out more than I would of thought. Finally I was fully healed and able to leave this place.

Bella came constantly to see me and let me know when I got out my new home was there with her and Edward. They had a room for me set up already and Bella had basically sold the apartment while finding a new job. I had a lot more respect for Edward after hearing all of this and would have to really thank him for everything he had done for her and me both.

I sat outside of the hospital on a bench in the sun and closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply. They would be arriving within 20 minutes and I just took the time to be with my thoughts.

A door slamming and a familiar yelp brought me back to reality and I smiled. Once my eyes opened I was greeted with open arms from my favorite person in the world. I quickly stood and pulled her to my chest in a tight hug and didn't let her go for several moments.

Yeah I had just seen her the other day, but this was a completely knew feeling and experience from all the other visits. This time I got to leave with her.

I grabbed my things and loaded them into the car while approaching Edward with Bella still clung to my arm. I took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." I spoke softly and pulled back to face him. He just smiled and nodded.

"You are more than welcome." He said and started the car.

The ride was a little quiet, but I did not mind. It gave me the chance to just relax and think about the new life I was going to face when we got to Edward's home.

I took the time to look around when we got out of the car and was in awe at the land surrounding his beautiful home. "Is this really where you live?" I looked over at him shocked. I knew he was famous and had money, but never thought about things like this.

"For the past 4 years." He smiled and carried my things inside as I followed Bella through the front door.

After the shock of my room and the tour of the rest of the house I sat down with Bella on the couch as she flipped through the thousands of channels. It was very typical of her to never find one thing to watch and always had to see what else was on.

I caught my reflection in a picture frame that was placed on the coffee table and shivered. The scar along my jaw wasn't bad or all that noticeable, but I knew it was there. I found myself reliving the memories that haunted me daily since I had woken up after the attack. I couldn't actually remember James throwing me out the back door and how I had been injured, but everything including Bella from before was still clear as when it happened.

The way James forced her to look at me while he assaulted her body and took advantage of her. Her eyes filling with tears and her screams as I looked on like a coward. I couldn't find it in me to do anything and I wanted to die. I would of done anything to put myself in her place so she wouldn't have to suffer, but I was too afraid he would shoot her like he had threatened had I tried anything.

I looked up from the picture frame over at Bella and my eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart to remember what had happened to her and the whole situation in general. My arms instinctively reached out and pulled her into my lap to have her against me as I closed my eyes.

"Jake what's wrong?" She asked concerned as she moved to try and see my face.

I heard Edward stop moving in the kitchen obviously grabbing his attention too and tried to look at her. "I'm such a coward..." I spoke softly as she cupped my face in her hands and stared into my tear filled eyes.

"Oh Jake." She frowned. We had this conversation many times while I had been in the hospital and I had yet to get over it. I would never be able to make it up to her how I failed.

"You are not to blame for what happened to me. I already told you that." She kissed my forehead and held me in her arms.

"I can't help it Bella. I stood there like a fucking idiot while he..." I growled. "Every time I see you I can't get the look on your face out of my head."

"Jake please..." She begged and I could tell it was starting to upset her having to remember. "He would of killed me if you did anything..." I saw her glance at Edward and I followed her look over to him. He stood there looking completely confused. He knew she had been raped but from the looks of it he didn't know any details or how it all happened.

"I won't let anything ever happen to you again." I told her and it was a promise. She was my best friend and my life, she was more important to me than anything else.

"Thank you." She tried to smile and just settled into my arms as Edward went back to the kitchen. I hoped we hadn't made him feel uneasy. It was hard enough trying to adjust to the fact I was there living in Edward Cullen's house in the first place.

"We should go out sometime this weekend. I haven't been out, well you know in a long time." I laughed trying to make the mood lighter for everyone.

"As long as it is just us three." I saw Bella look over at Edward and smile. He finally came to join us in the living room.

"Thats for damn sure." He said, while sitting in a chair beside the couch we were on.

"Did I miss something?" I found myself curious at why they only wanted it to be us.

"We went out with the cast last night and it didn't exactly end well, but everything is fine now. Don't worry about it." She kissed my cheek and moved to get up. I loved having her in my arms, but knew she wanted to be with Edward. I watched as she sat in his lap and quickly snuggled up against him. It made me realize just how good he was for her. I could tell he loved her and cared about her a lot just from the way he touched her.

In the back of my mind I wondered just how things were between them after what James did and if everything went smoothly. If he treated her well and supported her emotionally. What the hell was I saying? He was letting us live there with him and he really didn't know me as well as Bella.

"You're a good man Edward." I said as I stood to make my way off to bed.

He thanked me and smiled as I turned to leave down the hall way to my new room.

Bella [POV]

The next two days flew by as Edward went off to work and Jake and I settled back into having each other around once again. I did meet up with one of the guys on set one morning to talk about a job and it looked pretty interesting. He always wanted me to play some of the extras in the movie and I couldn't tell you how excited that made me until I realized I had never acted in my entire life. Obviously he saw something I didn't if he was that open to the idea. I certainly wasn't going to turn down the idea and had a meeting with him and a few other people over the weekend.

Edward offered to help me out as much as possible and I thanked him a million times just for even talking to the guy in the first place. He had already done enough. It was my turn to help him out in some way.

I was enjoying sitting on the couch with my guitar watching the tv on mute while I made up songs to the scenes playing in front of me. Jake thought it would be funny to throw a magazine at me and it ended up scaring the shit out of me. "What the hell?" I turned to face him while he laughed.

"Lets go do something." He said as he jumped over the back of the couch to join me.

"We can't until Edward gets home. I thought we were going out tonight?" I shifted to lean forward and set my guitar down beside me.

"Well what do you want to do until then? It's kind of strange not having to work every day. I'm too restless dammit." He literally bounced where he sat and I shook my head.

"You could always go look for a job you know." I joked. "Where are you taking us tonight anyways?"

"The Odyssey where else would we go?"

I shrugged. I should of known, it was Jacob's favorite club and it was also the only gay club in the city.

Not that it matter since a ton of straight people went and I actually had loads of fun the times we had gone together. "Sounds good to me."

"Will Edward be ok with that?" He looked at me actually concerned about the possibility of turning down the idea.

"I wouldn't imagine it to bother him. He hangs out with you doesn't he? That is scary enough on it's own."

I laughed and he poked me in the side. "If only he knew the dirty thoughts you have about him." I teased, trying to give him a hard time and dodge his attempt to poke me again. "Which reminds me...I have this amazing picture on my phone he sent me ages ago..." I yelped when he leaped at me then.

"Why must you drive me crazy?" He held me down with one hand and tickled me with the other and I couldn't help but laugh since I was extremely ticklish. I heard the front door open then and saw Edward standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Should I have to start worrying about you two?" He grinned as he set his things down and I sat up.

I playfully looked over Jake like I was checking him out. "Well..." I paused just to tease Edward. "He is rather attractive don't you think?" I looked back over at him to watch his eye brow raise and Jake start blushing. My plan worked well both ways. I was getting good at this.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment while he looked at Jake and shrugged while having this weird ass grin on his face. "I'd do him." And that was it, he walked off to his room to change. Jake turned to face me with his mouth open and I busted out into a giggle fit. Totally not the response I was expecting, but hell it was perfect.

"I hate you." He said while sitting straight on the couch now.

"Why is that? I just got your crush to admit he would do you? Yet you hate me?" I pushed on his shoulder playfully.

He blushed again, but couldn't hold back the grin that formed on his face while he seemed to be having dirty thoughts.

"Oh come on. Seriously? You have to do that in front of me?"

"Shut up." He said while pushing me back like I had him just moments before. "You have no idea what is going through my head.

I laughed. "Oh I don't? Stand up then."

"No." He reached up to cover my mouth, clearly embarrassed.

I bit his hand and licked it to make him get it away from me. "I Win." I said while getting up and going to check on Edward.

Jake slapped my ass while I walked by and I shook my head. I found Edward just getting out of the shower when I entered the room and stopped to stare. He didn't even bother to cover himself in a towel and I was grateful for that. "Defiantly the sight I want to see when entering a room."

He grinned and came over to me. "I knew you wouldn't mind." His arms pulled me against his chest and I sighed happily. His skin was still warm from the hot water and slightly wet from his hair dripping onto his shoulders and back.

"You couldn't wait for me to join you?" I asked while standing on my toes to reach his lips for a kiss. He gently pulled me up further to help me reach and attacked my lips greedily. I moaned softly against him and pulled away when I needed to breathe.

"I figured you might want to spend some time with Jake. I"ll remember to invite you next time." he let me go then to get dressed. "What time were we all planning to head out tonight?"

Thats when I remembered about our plans. He had completely taken all my attention away from the rest of the world. "I guess whenever you want." I then started trying to find something to wear. I hadn't forgotten how he reacted to my dancing so I was going to have to find the perfect outfit to drive him crazy. He had not even seen the start of what I could do.

-

Edward did not seem to care when I explained to him where we were going. He actually seemed rather excited about the idea of trying something new. He was only worried about keeping his profile to a minimum. I understood and explained to him that everyone we had ever met there was extremely nice, but then again we weren't famous.

I looked out the window as he drove the way there and hoped the crowd that night would treat him like any other person. It didn't bother me that people wanted to meet him and talk to him. It only bothered me when you could clearly see he was getting overwhelmed with it all. Jake and I would just have to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn't get attacked. I made a mental note to talk to the bouncers there to help in case things got out of hand. They all knew Jake and myself very well since we used to be there three nights a week.

The place seemed busy as we drove by the front door and Jacob being the charmer he is made a call to the owner letting him know Edward would be there tonight. The owner was nice enough to let us in the back to keep him from being seen the best way possible. Once in the place it was hard to make anyone out unless you were right in front of them due to all the black lights and dancing people.

I held both the mens hands as we walked over to the bar to order our drinks. Hopefully this time around things would go smoothly and I was looking forward to dancing with Jake like we used to. We stood there and just talked for the moment while finishing our first drinks before heading to dance. I could tell from the stares in our direction that some people noticed Edward, but was decent enough not to bother us.

Jake sat his empty beer bottle down and grabbed my hand pulling me out to the floor and I yelped. "I still have my drink, hold on." I started to down the rest and he pulled it out of my hand and gave it to Edward. "You ass." I laughed and went with him since I had no other choice.

Edward stayed at the bar with his drinks and watched us, somewhat interested in our antics. I knew Jake was just going with what he was used to and what we had always done, but I wanted to mess with Edward's head.

I wasn't entirely sure how he was going to react to us dancing and even more so since I was going to step it up, but it would be fun to find out. It just happened to be a song we had danced to many times so Jake instantly grabbed me and pulled me against him.

I couldn't explain how happy I was to have him there with me once again. I put a hand on his shoulder and slid my chest down his body while he gripped my hips and I rocked against his. If someone didn't know better they would think we were a slutty couple the way we moved together. "Hes going to kick my ass isn't he?" Jake said with a laugh as we danced.

I glanced in his direction to see him standing there eyes glued to us with his mouth hanging open. "Nah I don't think so. You've had me long before him anyways." I winked.

Edward [POV]

It amazed me. As much as I wanted to go out there and claim Bella as my own and rip her away from Jacob, I couldn't stop watching them. I had to admit it was extremely sexy watching her dance with him that way and I could tell they were both having a good time. That was the point of being here tonight after all.

I shifted uncomfortably as my body reacting to her hips swaying against him and how he would grip her hair pulling her head back exposing her neck. I never imagined seeing her with someone else like that would turn me on so much. I guessed it was because it was Jacob and not some random stranger other wise jealousy would of kicked in by now.

Jake parted after the song and walked off to some guy standing on the edge of the dance floor and Bella started her stalk over to me. A little over half way to having her to myself and she was stopped by some guy who she obviously recognized because she gave him a hug.

My chest tightened as the jealousy finally took over and I stepped forward. I had no reason to be mad or not trust her and even though in a gay club people were still going to hit on her. She was the hottest thing on the dance floor after all.

I walked slowly to give them a chance. Watching their every move and once I reached her I stepped behind her without her noticing and rest my head on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and I slid my hand over her hip and around her waist while my hips pressed against her ass. I saw the grin spread across her face when she realized it was me and I kissed her neck finally making eye contact with the stranger.

"No shit?" The guy said and smiled looking over me then back at Bella. "Edward Cullen?"

She nodded and reached up behind her to wrap an arm around my neck. He caught my eyes once again. "You're a lucky man. Treat her right." He said before saying good bye and leaving us to ourselves.

Her body shifted so her chest was now pressed against mine and gave me a kiss. "Who was that?" I asked curiously after kissing her back.

"An old friend of Jake's." She smiled and pushed on my shoulders for me to walk backward so we could now dance.

"I have to admit. You and Jake dancing together is fucking sexy." I talked as she moved me until she was happy with the place we could dance.

"Oh really?" She said with a grin and slid a finger down my chest.

"Had you been dancing with someone else like that I would of probably been angry, but it turned me on."

I roughly grabbed her hips pulling them against mine.

"This is a side of you I haven't seen before." She laughed and started dancing with me like her and Jake had. It was one thing to enjoy watching it happen, but to experience it first hand was a totally different story.

It got to a point where she had me so fucking horny I pressed her against a wall and attack her lips and neck. She still kept trying to dance under my assault and I couldn't help but laugh. "Why must you drive me crazy?"

"Cus its so easy." She teased and ran her hand down over my hips and then my crotch. I groaned loudly and dropped my head to her shoulder.

"I give up." I said with a chuckled and stopped moving my hips as I met her eyes. She just kissed the side of my head and pulled away from me to head back to the bar. I stood there with my mouth open and watched her walk off as she left me there with my hard on alone.

When I got myself under control I finally joined her and sat down to have a beer. "You just wait." I threatened.

She looked over at me innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that." I joked as I took a sip.

"I'll make it up to you later." She promised and I was going to keep her to it.

Jake came out of nowhere to join us and we actually found a table so we could sit and talk and not be in the way of the bar.

I knew I shouldn't have been driving because I was gone a few hours later of non stop drinking. I'm pretty sure the two of them were right there with me when none of us wanted to get up to try and dance. That was pretty much the sign to call a cab and head out.

This outing had been a million times better than when we went out with the cast. I was glad we could give that to Jake since it was nice to have him back and see him doing so well.

I woke up to Bella lightly slapping me on the face to get out of the cab once we got home and sighed. I wasn't sure if I drank more or if they were handling their drinks much better, but I sure as hell couldn't walk straight and almost fell into a bush. It took me several trys to get the door unlocked and when I did I instantly found my way to the room and flopped down on the bed.

My legs were still bent and hanging over the edge while I stared up at the ceiling listening to Bella and Jake talk in the other room. I honestly didn't feel like moving and could fall asleep just like that if needed.

I ran my hands over my face trying to make my vision clearer without success and heard my door open wider as Bella walked over to me, or at least what looked like her. "How are you able to walk so easily?"

She laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside me. "It's not as easy as you think."

"I shouldn't have drank so much." I blinked my eyes a few times to look at her and smiled. "Ugh." I gave up and just lay there with my eyes closed listening to her breathing beside me.

She startled me when her hands slid down my chest and over my jeans to unbutton them. My body jerked slightly and my head lifted to look at her, but quickly decided against that when the room started spinning. She got my pants open and I felt her hand running over my length getting me hard through my boxers until she freed me and placed my erection in her mouth. My cock twitched and I moaned loudly. I was too drunk to stop her and honestly didn't want to, I only hoped I didn't pass out and offend her.

"Bella... you don't ha-" She silently covered my mouth with her hand to shush me as she worked me with her mouth. My eyes rolled back and shifted my hip slightly as she caused my breathing to pick up.

I thought I heard our bedroom door open in the mix of my moans and hers, but didn't take full note of it until I heard Jake's voice.

"Bella, where-" His voice got louder as he entered the room and he stopped talking when I guess he saw what was in front of him. Bella quickly lifted her head off me to yell at him.

"Get out!" I felt her trying to cover me, but I found it too amusing and grabbed her hands to stop her.

Jake spoke then. "I'm sorry..." and turned to leave.

I got this really strange idea to mess with both Bella and Jake and also to leave my self curious. "Wait, stay." I swear I heard him swallow from across the room and I couldn't help but grin.

Bella also moved up to my ear. "What are you doing?" She whispered but her words were firm.

"Having fun." Just like when all this started I was too drunk to care so it didn't matter, plus it was interesting to see their reactions.


	13. Where The Wild Things Are

Edward [POV]

I sat there and watched as Jake looked at me wondering if I was serious and then I pulled Bella closer to me and whispered into her ear. "Think of it as a welcome home present for him." She just looked at me confused for a moment as everything sank in and then finally that grin spread across her face.

I could tell the thought of this excited her just as much as me and was glad she went along with it so willingly. I took the time to reach out and grasp my hard on stroking slowly as my head fell back after looking over at Jake.

He seemed too shocked to move and Bella stood and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him against her lips roughly. I'm sure that gesture turned me on more than him, but even though he was a gay man Bella had a way to get to him like no other. I watched as his mood shifted and he thread his fingers into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long before he pushed her onto the bed and attacked her neck right beside me. She extended her arm to welcome me to her lips as Jake continued kissing down her body after each button he undid on her shirt. I sure as hell wasn't going to deny her anything and quickly claimed her lips back making sure she knew she was mine. Of course she did, I would never fear losing her to Jake and that was the only reason I had even let this happen because I trusted him.

I had to admit that I had never done anything with another man and still wasn't sure if I was going to, but I had no problem having him watch Bella and myself or him playing with her because of how much it turned me on.

Bella was clawing at me eager to get back to what she had been performing before Jake entered the room and I moved to get my pants off the best I could. I was still tipsy so it made it more difficult, but over won the battle with my jeans in no time. I went ahead and removed the rest of my clothes and lay back on the bed as Jake caught my eyes.

I really couldn't explain the look he had in his eyes, but it was a side of him I wasn't used to seeing. He broke the contact after a moment when his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly took in every bit of my body. I teased him by running my hands over my chest and hard on the lower his eyes got.

I heard a faint groan from him and he closed his eyes tight shaking his head. "I can't..." He ran a hand through his hair and turned as if to leave.

As fast as my drunken body let me move I was to my feet grabbing his shirt and stopping him. There I was standing full nude in front of him and turned him to face me. Well here goes nothing...I reached out and placed my hand on the back of his head pulling his face so it crashed against mine in a what would of seemed like a passionate kiss if one didn't know better.

I heard Bella moan loudly behind us and smiled to myself. A kiss was just a kiss and I didn't feel any different now that I realized this was turning on my lover. The table was turned, my game plan changed as I was only doing this now for her. At first it was for Jake and to just mess around with the curiosity in my own mind, but if she was going to get into it this much then I wasn't going to stop.

I could tell from the look on Jake's face when I pulled away that he wasn't expecting me to kiss him. He would of been a puddle on the floor if I wasn't helping him keep his balance and decided to take the upper hand on this little game.

My hands slid down his sides to the hem of his shirt and removed it from his body. It took me a moment to get over the fact I was staring at his bare chest having never seen it before and realizing just how damn buff he was.

He was obviously scared or nervous because he never tried to touch me or say anything. He just stood there and let me make all the moves. I wanted him to enjoy this and to let go and have fun, not have to worry about anyone. "Touch me..." I spoke in almost a whisper as his chest rumbled against mine and he growled. It sent a real thrill through me at that point and was taken off guard by him gripping my hair and pulling my head back. His tongue slid up my neck from my shoulder to ear and I felt my skin goosebump under the cold trail it left behind.

My erection was pressed against his hip and I could clearly feel his against my leg. Although awkward and something I wasn't used to experiencing, I was not going to let it change the mood of things. I told him to touch me and that is what he was doing.

Jacob [POV]

I couldn't believe I had just been standing there looking like a moron with my mouth hanging open.

However for my excuse my crush for many years was standing in front of me completely nude asking me to touch him, how would you react? Probably not much different.

My body had instantly reacted to the sight of him that I took in upon entering the room and I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest when he kissed me. My knees literally became week and I thought I might fall over.

He obviously enjoyed watching me with Bella or else he wouldn't of made that sexy groan when our lips met. I had actually kissed Bella many times and did things he probably knew nothing about so of course I didn't feel weird doing it now, but that wasn't something I was going to share with him.

Bella had and always will be my first love. Things just turned a different way when my body started reacting to men more so than females. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella, lord knows I loved her with my every being and if things had been different we would still be together to this day much like we are now, just as lovers.

She was the only woman that could turn me straight and make me hard given the moment. Even though this wasn't something she went around trying to do, we were friends and it would always be that way. I honestly couldn't ask for anything more.

I had never actually been with a man either. I mean don't get me wrong I had kissed men at the club, but never done anything sexual. I hated the stereotype that all gay men were doing was sleeping around with random people constantly. I had some shame and morals after all. Hence me being scared to death being like this with Edward.

Bella knocked me out of my trip down memory lane when she pulled me away from Edward and tossed me onto the bed. He quickly went across the room to her and kissed her deeply while trying to get the rest of her buttons undone so he could slide her shirt off. When he was finished with that mission he worked on getting her pants off and I couldn't lie and say I wasn't turned on. My only fear now at this point was being afraid of past memories of her attack coming back to haunt me. I trusted Edward and knew he wouldn't hurt her, but couldn't help think it with the situation.

Once I focused on them in front of me again instead of my thoughts I noticed I was still the only one fully dressed. Their hands slid over each others bodies and their lips finally parted and Bella faced me. I saw that grin on her face and knew exactly what was coming so I sat up to hold her when she came over to me to sat in my lap. It didn't matter how I knew her so well this way right now, it would come up later I'm sure.

She stayed in my lap and pushed me to lay kissing down my body and working my pants off. Edward stood beside us with his knees leaning against the bed as he watched. I wasn't trying to be rude to Bella because she was extremely sexy, but my eyes kept wandering over to Edward's perfect rock hard cock that he teased with his hand. I wanted so badly for that to be my hand...or my mouth... I licked my lips and shook my head because I didn't think it was going to happen. I had to just be glad I was here getting this.

Bella surprised me and made me gasp loudly when she pulled my erection into her hand and started stroking. Edward groaned almost at the same time as he took in the sight.

"Do you want to taste him?" He asked her breathlessly and I felt my body tense. She nodded and got my clothes off the rest of the way before dipping her head and licking the tip. Edward shifted so he was on his knees on the bed right beside my head with his wonderful cock only a few inches away from my face.

My lip instantly went between my teeth as I fought back the urge to grasp him..."Mmm." My eyes fell closed when Bella took all of me into her mouth and my fingers threaded through her hair. Edward stroked himself as she worked me with her mouth and tongue in a way you could not even imagine. It had been so long since I had been with anyone and it was working me up faster than I wanted so I gently cupped her cheeks and pulled her off me while I tried to catch my breath. She looked at me slightly worried. "You alright?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "It felt too good, didn't want to ruin the time by being the first to lose control."

Edward chuckled. "Pretty easy to do with her." Thats when he pulled her away from me and placed her to lay on her back. I could tell he wanted her bad from the way his body shook as he slid down to take a nipple into his mouth. Either he was good with control or really having a hard time holding back just how badly he wanted to take her. I guess he found some release when he found that spot between her legs that made them both moan. Her hands were instantly pulling at his hair and I was having a hard time looking at anything other than that.

Bella knew how to read people like no other and could tell he needed her, but was going to pretty much worship her in every way possible before giving into his own needs. It was just the type of person he was and it took her begging to make him let go.

"I need you..." She pleaded while pulling on his hair harder to make him get on top of her body. With a last lick and bite to her inner thigh he finally lifted his head and kissed his way up to her lips taking his time. She was a mess by the time his tongue found it's way into her mouth and she moaned against him in satisfaction.

I really didn't care the attention was away from me because I was too intrigued with watching how gentle and amazing he was with her. It really struck me then just how much he loved her and cared about her. I had no doubt then he would ever do anything to hurt her as he found a spot on her neck to kiss and thrust inside her slowly.

She moaned and clawed his back, but he never sped up to give her time to adjust. It amazed me just how much he fought to keep eye contact with her. Even when she was in the mix of over emotions and sensations and her eyes would shut tight, he never looked away. Only when their lips met in a passionate kiss did he ever shut his, or when his thrust got shaky as the feeling overwhelmed him.

I watched as his hand slid down her side and gripped her hip making her leg lift higher to give him better access. It was exactly what she wanted mixed with the speeding of his hips from the sexy sounds she would make.

Out of nowhere he flipped them over so she was on top and she caught my eyes and curled her finger to lour me in. His hips never stilled and she bit her lip as she pulled me to her eye level and kissed me hard.

I stopped her hand when it found my cock and pulled away from her lips just enough to speak through my ragged breaths. "I'm not going to last..."

"Neither am I." Edward spoke and reached out to massage Bella's clit as his thrust got rougher. Her whole body jerked and she quickly moved to where he could still make love to her while swallowing my cock down her throat in what I could only describe as unbelievable. Under the stimulations of everything at once it didn't take long for us all to lose control right after one another in the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. I almost felt like I was going to die and let me tell you if I had, I would of died a very happy man.

-

I woke up the next morning from the light coming through the window right in my face and wondered if everything had just been a dream. When my eyes opened I realized I was defiantly in my room and almost cursed at something so amazing only being a dream until I realized I was naked. There was no way my mind could come up with something that brilliant.

Bella [POV]

My head throbbed and the loud snoring from beside me in the bed wasn't helping. I managed to push Edward away from me and into a position where his breathing was a bit more even and no snoring. I sighed in relief and snuggled into my pillow only to be greeted by his arms around me once again.

I chuckled and felt his lips pressed between my shoulder blades and smiled. "You trying to get rid of me?" He asked still with sleep in his voice.

I reached behind me to run my hand through his hair and over the back of his neck as I turned to kiss his cheek. "Never."

"Good." He said and pulled me to roll and face him. He met me with his lips in a sweet kiss while his hand caressed my cheek. "I'm surprised you went along with our little event so willingly."

I grinned. "I'm surprised you thought of it, but honestly, it was Jake. I mean if it had been a stranger then yes, I would of probably thought you were crazy and walked away."

He snuggled against me more. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" I teased. "I think the question really is whether or not you enjoyed it. I would of thought something like that would make you uncomfortable."

He shrugged. "I'm honestly surprised myself. Having never done anything like that yeah I was nervous and a little worried on how I would react, but I knew from the club and watching you two together and how it effected me it would go over well."

I couldn't get over how he still surprised me with new things every day. I didn't think it was going to be possible to ever get to know everything about him. He sat up more then and caught my eyes in a deeper stare.

"That wasn't the first time you and Jake ever did anything like that was it?" I could tell he wasn't mad or anything just curious to know more.

"I guess we still have a lot more to learn from one another." I kissed his forehead. "And no it wasn't..." I hesitated before saying more to see his reaction.


	14. Life Changes

**Bella [POV]**

He seemed interested and leaned against the headboard before pulling my back against his chest. "Keep going."

"Well..." How was I suppose to word this. Think. "You should already know Jacob was my first love. We joked constantly when we were younger about getting married and being with each other forever. That was until he decided he was gay and we just stayed friends. I would never leave him and you know that, he means the world to me, but in a totally different way than you." I smiled at him and slid my hand over his cheek, then kept on.

"When we were both around 16 having never actually been with anyone or experienced a kiss or anything sexual at all...we got curious. We both trusted each other and it only seemed right that we would be each others first..."

I paused to see if he wanted to say anything, but he just kept listening. "We only ever messed around like 3 times and it just never came up again. The daily kisses and hugs just became natural as close friends would share and we have never been that way again since last night." I faced him now. "and I want it to stay that way. This was a one time thing. It's very strange to be that way with Jake no matter how much I love him."

He just smiled and pulled me closer against his chest kissing me lightly.

"Jake has never been with anyone other than me when it comes to sex. Although he is attracted to men I think he is afraid to try anything with them. Hence him being scared shitless last night with you." I chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to make him uncomfortable." He admitted and I knew that wasn't why he did it.

"He forgives you I'm sure. You made his night."

He just grinned. "Tell me more about how you and Jake met, or anything about your life before you met me."

I was surprised by his interest all of a sudden and was also glad Jake being my first didn't bother him.

"Honestly? I can't really remember the first time I met him. He has just always kind of been there. Our parents were friends before we were born so it was only natural we would be around each other as much as our parents. I've known him my whole life and he has always been a piece of me."

He stroked my hair. "I like that you have that."

I kissed the side of his hand. "What else do you want to know?" I asked curiously and he hesitated like I would be offended. "Go ahead."

"Tell me about your father..." He spoke softly and I tensed.

I didn't know where to begin on that subject since I didn't know him that well. Actually that was a lie, I knew him just not as well as most daughters would know their fathers.

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

I nodded. "No it's fine, about time really I talked about it." I sighed and took in a deep breath. "He was around until I was 13...so I have those memories of a happy family from when I was younger. From then on it was a phone call every now and then and occasional visits. I don't want to say it's my fault he left because I know that isn't true, but like any child they always feel like the cause of any parent leaving is them. When he found out Jake was gay around that time he tried to force me to stay away from him."

I smiled at the faint growl Edward let out behind me. He was adorable.

"Of course you know me being stubborn and all I wasn't having that. He wasn't going to keep me from my best friend. My mom was on my side with this, but he went on and on constantly about how wrong it was and how fucked up I was to support it. Like I was encouraging him to be that way. I told him I wanted Jacob to be happy and if that was his choice I would stand behind him all the way. It wasn't hurting me or anyone else so I didn't see the problem. Now before we go blaming Jake's choice to drive my father crazy that isn't true either. Charlie had problems before then with losing his temper anyways. My mom was usually the shield between her and I to protect me from ever seeing that side of him. She was a brave strong person..." I choked up a little talking about her and tried to calm myself to continue.

"You really miss her don't you?" He caught my eyes with his broken ones as he hurt for me and got a little overwhelmed by how caring he was. No one had ever been so in tune with my emotions. I just nodded and went on trying to get the rest of my story out. I wanted him to know all this about me even if it hurt to talk about it.

"I do...I guess I kind of replaced her with Jacob in my life now." I laughed only joking to lighten the mood for myself.

"I could see him being a good mommy." Edward teased back and I slapped his thigh playfully.

"So anyways...I pretty much turned into the horrible teenager in his eyes that did everything wrong and he took it out on my mom and me both. I could get away and go wherever I wanted, but she was too afraid to leave. He told Jake's family not to come around anymore and to keep him away from me and our family. Made it difficult for me to see him and I always had to break the rules and get myself into even more trouble. One day I just told him to get the fuck over himself. He had known Jake for 13 years and thought highly of him and was glad he was my friend. He loved his family too and to let this one small thing come between all that was ridiculous. That was the first time her ever hit me and my mom wasn't going to put up with it. He had to go or we were leaving. However by that point of her threatening he wanted to feel like the man of the house and like he was running things so he decided to leave to try and hurt us. We were glad though and life started to look up when he walked out the door and never came back. That was until she was ripped away from my world...now maybe you might understand why I always feel like nothing is going to work out for me."

He gripped my shoulders slightly to help calm me.

"Everything was great. I had just finished school and she was so proud of me. We talked about moving and the different colleges Jake and I would attend and it would just be the three of us. Our little family that we had for 5 years. Everything was perfect and I couldn't be happier. It was about a month after I left school and I was out with Jake looking for a summer job while waiting for a college to reply when I got the call. She had been in a car wreck and killed instantly..."

I swallowed hard to keep the tears from surfacing. "I lost it...I completely went insane and that is when I left town to travel. I had no idea what to do. My future plans always included her being right by my side and I was clueless how to go about my life from then on out. I felt bad for leaving Jake, but it was the best way for me to find myself. Which you know the rest of where this part of the story leads." I tried to smile for him and keep my emotions in check.

He didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time as he just looked at me. I could tell from the expression in his eyes whatever he was thinking was deep. "I wish I could of met her..."

He spoke softly. "I bet she was just like you...so strong and stubborn. You've turned into an amazing person even though you have struggled through all the bad you always come out with a fight. You don't let life pull you down into the slumber it is seeking. I can't even begin to explain to you how highly that makes me think of you. It really does open my eyes to see you differently and how wonderful you are. Everything has been so easy for me to obtain to get where I am and here you are a broken spirit that still shines in the dark and you blow my mind."

He was literally glowing and his words made me lose the battle with my tears. His hand came up to brush them away gently.

"I can't even begin to say I would of been as strong as you if that had been my life. I've met many people over the years and seen hardships such as yours completely ruin a person. They just stop...living. They give up on their life and even trying to make the best of things, but not you. I have never come across someone with the will power you have."

**Edward [POV]**

I shook my head and smiled trying my hardest to find the right words to explain to her how she effected me. To be sitting here in her prescience listening to the amazing things she has over come. It wasn't possible for me to form the right words to let her know just how much she had changed my view on life and how much more I respected myself and what I have.

She felt like I had saved her and given her so much, but she had given me so much more with the gift of just knowing her. If things decided to turn for the worse and she was gone out of my life of her own choosing I would never regret what we had and shared and what she taught me.

Our lives were so different and we were two different people on so many levels, yet we came together so perfectly. From the first moment I saw her to actually speaking to her I always felt like it was meant to be. No one is usually given second chances and me being stupid had to wake up to the second chance being thrown in my face. I wanted to be with this woman forever...I couldn't imagine my life without waking up to her every morning.

She had been talking to Jacob recently about her getting a job on set and making income and them getting a place again. It broke my heart to think of her being away, but I would never force her to stay here with me if she wanted otherwise.

This was the moment.

I moved away from her enough to reach under my bed and pull out my guitar. If I wasn't able to form the words myself I would do it through song and I knew the perfect one. I watched as her mouth dropped slightly at the sight of me holding a guitar and I kept a straight face, holding back the grin that was trying to creep through.

I grabbed a pick from my night stand drawer and placed the guitar in my lap to play. The song Collide by Howie Day was what had been going through my head the whole time I sat there in awe listening to her. I held the pick and begin playing the notes to start the song. I wasn't sure on my voice being the best, but sang the song to her anyways...

"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You an-"

My voice broke off as I tried to sing the last lines, I was such a baby... I felt the tears in my eyes and was embarrassed to look in her direction at first, but she grabbed my face and made me. I saw the tears in her own eyes and moved the guitar to have her in my lap instead. She still held my face and looked at me.

"That was beautiful..." She spoke through her cracky voice. I pulled her to my lips and engaged in the most amazing kiss we had ever shared. It was nothing I would ever forget. The power of emotions that flowered through our lips touching was indescribable and I honestly did not't want to try to describe it. It was something only her and I would understand and feel.

"Why didn't you tell me you played?" She asked curiously.

I just shrugged and tried to wipe my face. "I was waiting for the right moment."

She help with my tears and her own. "You certainly know how choose them."

"Bella you mean the world to me. I don't care if you think your past would bother me or you feel because of your past things are always going to turn out for the worst. You don't have to worry about that with me because I won't leave you. I'm going to be here with you forever or as long as you wish to keep me around." I grinned at the last part.

"I can't imagine being away from you or with anyone else." She kissed my temple as she spoke.

"Then please stay...Don't leave when you get enough money. Jake can stay too as long as he wants." I basically pleaded then as my eyes stared into hers.

She stared back, taken off guard. "Really?"

"Of course, why would I ever want to lose you in any way possible?" I rolled her over then and tickled her while attacking her neck with my lips. "I love you."

She laughed and shoved me away to catch her breath. "I love you too."

-

The movie was finally finished with filming and Bella got her few shots of being a background extra. However our director felt like she could do more and cast her for a minor roll in a new movie he was working on. I didn't spend much time questioning what he saw, but he was an amazing director so if he saw something great I wasn't going to argue it. I wasn't in the movie since I wanted some time off, but surprisingly Jake had been offered a small piece as well. He had been hanging out on set with us recently too while looking for a job, but I guess he didn't have to look much further.

The fact he was gay in real life made him fit his roll perfectly and he didn't turn it down. However Bella had yet to give him a final answer if she wanted the job or not. It paid well and would help her to get more rolls in the future if that was the way she wanted to go.

I knew deep down acting wasn't her passion like mine and honestly she never even knew she could act. She loved books and music. I constantly saw her reading and writing and now after showing her I played guitar she had no problems playing to where I could see.

Jake jumped all over the chance and had already begun working with him. The fans loved him from the start when they would spot him on set with Bella and myself. I'm not sure if they knew he was gay or not, but the ladies certainly ate up his looks and charm.

After the shock of my female fans being broken hearted I was taken, they took a liking to Bella and we were offered many photo shoots together. The fans wanted to see more of us together and we were named America's Perfect Couple.

I could see how overwhelming this was for Bella, but she was excited to witness my lifestyle first hand. Plus it was helping her with 'trying' to pay me back for everything. She failed to see I wasn't going to accept it. She was my lover and I would do anything to take care of her.

-

Two months after her offer and 3 weeks before shooting started Bella finally agreed to do the movie. Jake talked her into most of it and I tried to encourage her to at least give it a shot. It was different actually having lines in a movie than just walking around in the background. She wasn't much of a person to want the spotlight, but I knew she would be wonderful. She would only have to work on the set for 2 weeks and then we had all the time in the world to spend together. At least until another offer came up we couldn't refuse.

"Bella, come here." I called from the living room as my package finally arrived. She was busy talking to Jake on the phone as he told her how much fun he was having. It was a lot more quiet in the house with him gone and I knew Bella missed him.

She hung up the phone and skipped out to meet me, stopping when she saw the huge package. She eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

I just shook my head and smiled, ripping the brown paper off the side to reveal what it was. She gasped slightly when she saw it.

I got one of our photos blown up for wall size from one of our photo shoots. As we were shooting it we told each other just how beautiful the pictures had turned out and how much fun we had doing it.

We had been standing in a field beside some mountains in the background and an old barn out in the distance. It was dark and raining and I was holding Bella in my arms. I think over all just the meaning and the way the picture looked made us both think deeper into each others lives and that is why we loved it so much.

In the picture it looks like Bella was a broken woman giving up on life and I was there to save her. Pull her away from the darkness she sank into. However I knew first hand just how brave and strong she was, but it was still an amazing photo.

She came over to me and gave me a hug while looking back at the picture. "You're so sexy when you are dripping wet from head to toe." I chuckled and gave her a kiss.

_____________________________________

Yeah the end is a little fast and a different pace of things, but I promise it all adds up to different things I have planned for later chapters. I'm still trying to figure out where to take this story if you haven't noticed, so I hope a great idea strikes me soon!


	15. Surprise

**Bella [POV]**

My head was buzzing as I bounced around the house and got ready to leave. It was my second week on the set of shooting and I was having the time of my life. I finally realized why Edward loved doing this so much and respected him taking time off to help me and have more us time. As soon as I was finished we promised each other we would go on vacation somewhere nice just the two of us.

Working with Jake made things a lot more interesting. The cast enjoyed watching us goof around like we normally would back at home and I got to see some of Edward's friends from his recent movie. Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle were all stars in this movie as well and Alice and I were getting even closer. She was like the sister I never had. I didn't speak to Rose much at all since the incident at the club and she didn't seem to have much to say either.

Carlisle kept to himself for the most part, but defiantly played the father roll on set and he made me feel carefree and comfortable.

The horn for my ride screamed in from outside and I hurried on my way. I got a text on the way from Edward telling me to meet him at my trailer when I got a minute, that he had a surprise for me. My excitement was hardly contained as the car pulled up to the set.

First I had to meet with the director and then head to make-up before I was able to go see him. I literally tapped my foot and set restless in the chair as I tried to figure out what he was up to. After almost an hour I had 15 free minutes and ran to my trailer with a body guard close behind.

That was something I wasn't going to get used to. I knew I wasn't even that famous, but everyone knew I was with Edward and I wouldn't be surprised if fans hung around just to try and see him.

I ran up the steps and opened the trailer door stunned at the sight I saw, but not in a good way. "What the fuck?!"

**Edward [POV]**

The plan was perfect. I knew this was what I was meant to do and how the rest of my life was suppose to play out. I was going to surprise Bella and break the news to her as soon as I could.

I'm sure I could of thought of somewhere different or a better time, but I was a nervous mess and needed to get it done now. I couldn't wait to see her so I rushed over to her trailer and let her know to meet me there.

Thankfully she wouldn't be there right away, which gave me time to at least dress her trailer up for the occasion. It would further the surprise.

I heard the door opened and turned expecting to see her, but Rose popped her head in with a strange expression on her face to the decorations.

"Oh, it's just you." I went back to hanging up something and turned to her when she entered.

"Do I even want to know what you are up to?" She asked and raised her brow and started looking around the trailer for something.

"What are you doing?" I was still bitter with her, but for some reason I couldn't stay mad. We had been friends forever and just had this thing I couldn't explain.

"The director asked me to come see if she had an extra shirt in here."

I turned to the small dresser that was in the room and opened one of the drawers. My body tensed when two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Rose..."

"Shhhh." She spoke softly and slid her hands up my chest. I quickly grabbed her hands gently and pulled them away from me so I could turn and face her.

"Please don't" I pleaded. I wished she could just accept we were only ever going to be friends and I hated having to hurt her. Maybe I shouldn't let it make me feel guilty since she was clearly doing things like this knowing I was with someone, but it was just the type of person I was.

"Come on Edward. You don't want one more good time? just to have some sort of closure?" She grinned and held my hands tighter while moving up to kiss my neck.

I growled uncontrollably in a mix of anger and pleasure. No, this wasn't right, how did she have this type of power over me? "We never had anything before Rose. It was always making out while both of us were completely wasted."

She pulled a hand free from my grasp and placed it on the back of my neck to gain more control over her moves. Her tongue traced up my neck and to my ear. "Don't tell me you were never curious." She whispered and I felt a shiver go through my spine.

I swallowed hard as I fought not to give into her seduction and she took me by surprise as she shoved me against the couch and knocked me down to sit. I couldn't even blink before she was in my lap running her hands through my hair and pulling while plowing her tongue down my throat.

A part of me wanted to give in since the pure shock of it all was a turn on in itself, but I didn't have time to react or back away before I heard Bella's voice behind us.

"What the fuck?!"

Shit.

I knew how horrible this looked and the grin that spread on Rose's face made the anger begin to boil within me further. "Bella, this isn't what it looks like." Man how many times had I heard that line in movies and knew how cheesy it sounded, but dammit it was the truth. I pushed Rose off me in the attempt to go to my love and explain, but she brushed me off.

"If you come near me..." She threatened and I could see the tears and anger growing to a point I had never seen before. I was honestly too afraid to move any closer.

"I promise you, this-" I tried again and she cut me off.

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm done..." She dropped what ever bag she had been holding and ran out the door.

I instantly went after her trying to fix my hair and clothes to compose myself a little. "Bella please! Just listen to me."

She turned to face me and my heart stopped at the expression of pain on her face. I knew she was still pissed off, but the heart breaking look she gave me made me realize just had badly I had hurt her. I felt like dying. Even though it all really wasn't my fault and I didn't control the situation like I should of, I would never do anything like this to hurt her. Ugh, only if she had walked in 10 seconds later when I could of been shoving Rose away from me.

"Edward I can't...I just can't do this anymore." She broke down into sobs and I wanted to go to her more than anything and make her pain go away, but I was the cause. I took the chance and stepped toward her and she stopped me.

"No. I always feared this would happen... That I wouldn't be good enough for your perfect Hollywood life. That you would always need someone better than the fuck up that was me." It pained me to hear her talk that way about how I felt because It wasn't true. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone in my entire life. Honestly she was my first real love, the first person I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. How could she say these things after everything?

I frowned and felt myself starting to get even more upset. "That isn't true. I didn't want this Bella. I didn't do anything wrong in there, you just walked in at the wrong time."

"What is that suppose to mean? That you were trying to hide it?" She hissed at me angrily.

"No! Jesus." I growled and ran a hand through my hair. "I had been trying to stop her the whole time, you just happened to walk in at the moment she took me off guard and I didn't have time to react."

"I can't do it anymore..." She sighed and tried to quiet her sobs.

"Please don't leave me." My voice choked as I held back my own tears. Even my hands started shaking as I got worked up and my body craved to go to her and feel her embrace.

**Bella [POV]**

My heart couldn't take it. I couldn't stand there and watch him break down along with me and let it cloud my judgment for the time being. I needed to be away from him for a while to think clearly even though I just wanted things to go back the way they had been before.

I trusted him. No matter how pissed off I was at the whole situation I still felt like he would never intentionally hurt me. However I couldn't get the images of them making out in my trailer out of my head, it broke my heart to see him with another woman that way.

I almost gave into his pleading until Rose came walking out of the trailer and I growled and turned to walk away. Edward's foot steps trying to come closer and stop me just made me move faster as all I wanted to do was get away from there.

This wasn't going to work. I was suppose to be on set and working and I couldn't just run away from my job like that and leave them all hanging, but I didn't feel like I could give them what they wanted right then.

I had enough in me to call the director and let him know something serious came up and I needed the day off. He was actually very understanding and after speaking to him I needed to go find Jake.

**Edward [POV]**

She just walked away. Was this it?

I heard Rosalie's heels on the sidewalk behind me and turned to face her. "How could you?" I spat at her harshly and she froze. I raised my hands as if to grab her and stopped myself balling them into fist instead to release some of my anger. My whole body was still shaking and I let my emotions take over and cried. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair as a sank against the side of the trailer.

"I'm sorry..." She tried to apologize and I guess finally realized just how fucking wrong she was, but I wasn't going to have it.

"Don't you ever come near me again Rose." I heard her move closer to me and gave her a glare. "I mean it!" I got up then and went to my car. I wasn't sure what I might do if I stayed there.

Apparently Bella had already called Jacob or he over heard or saw something because he was waiting at my car looking pissed off. I didn't even have a chance to say anything before he punched me in the face.

"Fuck!" I yelled and held my eye, trying not to stumble over.

"What did you do to her Edward!?" He yelled and pulled his fist back as if to hit me again.

"Stop, just hold on a second!" I pleaded while holding my hand up to protect myself if he tried.

He growled and lowered his fist. "Shes talking about going to New York again. I won't let her go there and ruin herself because of you! That place isn't good for her."

That shocked me beyond belief. "What?"

He grabbed the front of my shirt. "If she leaves and gets hurt I will kill you." He threatened and I knew he was serious.

I placed a hand over his on my shirt still hoping he would hold back and not hit me again because my eye was throbbing. "Where is she?"

"How am I suppose to know? I don't even know what you did to get her that upset, she wouldn't tell me anything." He spoke through gritted teeth and finally let me go with a shove.

"I just need to talk to her." I said while pulling my shirt up to hold against my face.

"You better not let her leave." He walked away then to go back on set and I got into my car taking a minute to let my head clear. Once the pain and shock finally faded I drove home thinking that would be the only place to find her.

Thankfully when I pulled up to my house there was an empty cab waiting out front so I knew she had to still be there. I didn't even take the time to turn my car off as I ran inside to see her in the living room packing her things.

"Please, don't leave." I begged and she jumped and turned around to face me.

"What happened?" She asked to my surprise and I took a step toward her.

I ignored her question and tried to make my way to her. "I don't want her Bella. You want to know why I wanted to meet you there today?"

I saw her tense at the mention of Rose, but it quickly faded when I offered her the question. "I don't know." She sniffed and started to fight back her tears.

I kept testing my limits and getting closer to her and thankfully she never backed away. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box holding it out so she could see.

"I got this a month ago... After that morning we shared together I knew this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I wanted to surprise you and this to all play out differently, but that bitch had to come and ruin everything." I opened it so she could see the ring inside and I heard her gasp.

"I only want you. You are the person I want to wake up to every morning and spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than anything in this world." She came to me then and wrapped her arms around me as she cried. I couldn't help but cry a little myself as I held her. It felt so amazing to have her in my arms once again after everything.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly and met my eyes. "I should of given you the chance to explain."

I shook my head. "It's ok, just say that you will marry me, thats all I could ever want."

She smiled then and it was the most beautiful thing ever. "Yes. I want to marry you." She choked back with tears of joy this time and I smiled myself. It was amazing how quickly both of our moods changed and I couldn't be happier.

"Thank you..." I whispered and slid the ring onto her finger while my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"It's so beautiful Edward." She looked at it in awe then reached up and gave me a kiss, careful not to place her hands on my face.

When she pulled away she asked me again what happened to my face.

"Jacob..."

**Jacob [POV]**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I spoke as I walked through the door to see Bella and Edward embraced and acting as if nothing ever happened. I growled slightly as I was still angry and had been worried all day something awful was going to happen.

Bella rushed over to me flashing a ring and talking about a wedding and some other things I mentally blocked out when marriage was mentioned.

"Married?" I kind of rolled my eyes and mock laughed as I threw my keys down on the counter. "Bella what the hell is going on? You call me in tears earlier talking about how Edward did something and you were leaving, now suddenly there is a wedding?"

Edward approached me. "Calm down Jake."

"Don't make me hit you again." I threatened, still not happy with him in the least and he backed up keeping the distance between us.

Bella was hesitant to come near me as well and I wondered if he had brainwashed her or something. "We worked everything out." She spoke softly the closer she got.

"That fast?! You had me worried to death Bella!" I felt my temper slipping and turned to go outside for some fresh air slamming the door behind me in the process.

My hands instinctively pulled at my hair as I paced around the front yard trying to calm my nerves. I didn't understand and wasn't sure I wanted to listen to the story. Bella wasn't one to get that upset just over nothing. She was strong and extremely independent and only major things would of put her in the position to want to leave again. What the hell had he done and what had he said to make her suddenly change her mind? I growled and kicked a rock down into the woods.

It wasn't long before she came after me and I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to say to her.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly and kept about 3 feet between us. I tightened my jaw and sighed before facing her.

"So what happened? What had you so worked up you were going to leave?" I snapped uncontrollably. I didn't want to hurt her, but dammit the whole situation had me on the edge.

She paused a moment to look at me, then away before speaking. "I walked in on him and Rose kissing and over reacted before finding out what happened."

My fist instinctively clenched at the thought of him cheating on her. "And what is it that happened?"

"Rose apparently has a habit of jumping him whenever she has the chance. I had the opportunity to witness it first hand when we went out to the club. Even after he brushed her off, she insisted."

I mocked laughed and shook my head. "He couldn't stop her?" My arms crossed over my chest then as I stared at her.

"He said he tried to and she took him off guard and knocked him on the couch..." She still kept her eyes on the ground and away from mine.

"Seriously? Edward may be skinny as fuck, but I know damn good and well he could hold her off if he really wanted to." I bit my lip. "I don't see how you get knocked over and a tongue shoved down your throat without being able to control it."

Obviously my words got her thinking because she finally looked up at me almost scared. I didn't want to upset her, but I also didn't want her to be a fool. I couldn't say he was lying because I hadn't been there to witness it myself, but I still felt it could of been stopped before it got that far.

"I want to believe him." She said with a sniff.

"I was ready to kill him Bella! If you left again I was ready to find him and kill him. You have no idea what you did to me last time you left. I was worried sick today at work wondering what was going to happen!" I growled and stepped closer as I calmed and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You better figure something out. I know you love him, but agreeing to get married that fast after something like this has happened doesn't seem like a great idea." I kissed her forehead and went to my car.

She came after me. "Jake wait." I turned to face her. "What am I suppose to do?"

I honestly wasn't sure. She loved him more than anyone else I had ever seen her with. She was also happier than she had been since her mom died. I placed a hand on her cheek. "Think about it. If you trust him that is fine, but you need to make it clear to him you aren't going to put up with things like this lightly. I will not be thrown into an emotional roller coaster again like this." I pulled her into a hug. "I love you, but I can't stay here until things change. Plus I don't think he wants me here after hitting him."

I saw the hurt appear on her face of the thought of me leaving. "Can I talk to him then come with you?" She asked to my surprise.

"What? Bella I don't want you guys to break up, just to think about things before making huge decisions like this."

"I'm not going to leave him, but I won't be able to think clearly being around him right now." I nodded and let her go while I waited in the car.

**Bella [POV]**

I took a deep breath and walked back inside the house not prepared at all. Once the door opened Edward was to his feet and standing right in front of me in an instant.

My heart rate quickened because I didn't want to hurt him and I became nervous as I opened my mouth to speak. It took me several trys to actually make the words surface and I saw the worry appear across his face.

I slowly removed the ring from my finger and held it out to him. "I can't..."

His lips parted and his mouth hung open at the shock of my actions, that actually came out harsher than intended. I had to rephrase that. "I mean...It's too soon, not right after that. I need time to think."

His eyes met mine and his jaw clenched. He was mad, but not at me. "What did he say to you?" He spat softly trying not to lose control.

"What?" I raised my eye brow in confusion.

"Jacob! What did he say?" He didn't wait for an answer as he brushed past me heading outside in the direction of Jacob's car as his temper got the better of him. I knew he was just frustrated and hurt all in one and he didn't know how to handle the twist of his emotions in that moment. Lashing out at Jake was his only way of understanding.

Jacob knew what was coming when he saw Edward storm out the front door in his direction and was already out of his car and waiting.

Without any exchange of words Edward wasted no time hitting Jacob in the face before he had a chance to react. I jumped when he fell back into his car and ran off the porch in their direction. It wasn't long before they were on the ground beating the shit out of each other.

"Stop it!" I yelled and tried to pull Edward by the back of his shirt to get him off Jake. "You're going to put him in the hospital again!" Even though he was getting hit equally as hard I still feared for Jake having only recently recovered.

Neither of them were listening to me and my tugging wasn't working either. I growled and walked away, getting into my car and left.

As much as I still wanted to go with Jake like we had originally planned I didn't want to be around him now either. I sighed and didn't bother looking back in the mirror to see if I was being followed. After the first time my phone rang I turned it off. I just needed to be alone, to get away from all that energy and clear my mind. There was no one else in the word I wanted to be with more than Edward, but I had to make sure no mistakes were going to be made along the way. Or at least try to find a way to keep them from happening or ways of dealing.

I parked my car once I got downtown and rest my head against the steering wheel. Why did everything have to take this turn? Life was just how I wanted it to be and everything was perfect. I growled and locked up the car thinking maybe a walk around the city was a good way to deal with the stress.

This was something I hadn't done since I moved in with Edward. The cold air on my face was refreshing and I inhaled deeply letting it consume me. I rounded the corner to the block where my book store used to be. It still broke my heart to see nothing there but an empty lot and a sign posted saying it was for sale.

I stood on the sidewalk facing the lot where the front door used to be and closed my eyes trying to imagine it once again. I still remembered how the bell sounded when someone entered and every little detail of the store itself. I knew where everything was and I could hear Jake laughing at my frustration from his teasing and goofing around. The first time I had ever spoke to Edward. That was a memory that would never fade and one of my most cherished.

Jake's screams mixed with my own snapped me out of my daydream as I was reminded of the torture I had bared there. My eyes drifted to the ally where he was shot and I tensed as it replayed in my head as perfect as I remembered it happening.

I jumped when someone walked by and brushed against me as my nerves were on edge and closed my eyes tight to control myself. I needed to get away from there. As much as it made me happy to remember having my store and living my dreams, it was always going to haunt me.

An hour or so later of aimlessly walking around the city I finally decided to turn my phone back on. I knew if I was in their situation I would be worried sick, but I figured my emotions were under control enough to deal with whatever came.

Thirteen missed calls, six voice mails and eleven text messages and I knew then what I had created. Most were from Edward, but Jake didn't give up trying to contact me either. I sighed, not ready to go back home just yet and found a place to sit while I tried putting everything together once I went through my phone.

I prepared myself as I called Edward back. It literally took one ring before I heard his voice. "Bella, thank God, are you ok?"

There was no denying he was worried about me. "I'm fine."

"I'm so sor-"

I cut him off. "Please don't." I sighed. "Just let me be alone for a while to clear my head. I'm not going to leave, I just need time to think."

"Is there anything I can do?" He pleaded with me.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my hand while still holding the phone with the other. It was too difficult to think straight talking to him because all I wanted to do was have him hold me. "No..."

He tried to compose himself, even though I wasn't right there with him I could tell from his breathing. "I love you...I hope you forgive me."

I had to choke back my own emotions then. "I love you too...I'll give you a call soon." And that was it.

I was alone sitting in the city with more mixed emotions than one person should have to deal with. Knowing where comfort lies and the safe place for me to be I couldn't go there just yet, plus I needed to talk to Jake.

Dialing his number I really had no idea what to say to him, he pretty much had the same reaction Edward did and started with the questions. "Ok stop with the questions and for the love of God you and Edward have to stop with the fighting. I'm not going to put up with it." I sighed and started walking back to my car as I continued my conversation with him. "Are the two of you ok at least?"

He paused for a moment since I knew he felt bad now for fighting with him. "I guess as ok as two men can be after beating on each other...ok that sounded worse than it was meant to." He chuckled and I couldn't help but grin. That was typical Jacob, one to lighten the mood. However I was on my own for the night, would be very strange to run back to either of them right now after I was the one who walked out in the first place. I said my goodbyes and got into my car and just drove.

**Edward [POV]**

Four days had passed and I hadn't heard from Bella except for that first night. The worry was starting to get the best of me since I was forcing myself to leave her alone and not contact her. At this point though I was starting to wonder if something horrible had happened or if she had actually left for real.

I knew for a fact Jacob hadn't gone anywhere because I had seen him on set multiple times and he seemed just as worried as myself. We didn't speak and he never knew I had dropped by, it was a lot easier that way. As if God was helping me out or I deserved something like this to come my way, she called me.

The phone flew out of my pocket in a second and her name appeared on the screen along with a goofy picture I had taken of her one morning just as she had woken up.

"Hey sweetie." I didn't want to sound as if I had been sitting around the past four days just waiting, even though I had been and my heart felt like it was going to explode from excitement.

"Hey..." She spoke softly and her voice was shaky. She had been crying.

"Whats wrong, love?" I sat down on the edge of the couch resting my elbows on my knees as I spoke.

She sniffled hard then trying to compose herself. "I've missed you." Her voice was still quiet as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

A weight was lifted off me as then I realized this wasn't going to be a bad conversation. "I've missed you more than you could imagine. I want everything to be ok between us Bella. I know that whole situation could of been handled differently and I'm sorry."

She sighed and hung up the phone. Just hung up the damn phone. I was about to call her back and was slightly angry until there was a knock on the front door that distracted me. I cursed and got up to the interruption to open the door and my heart stopped.

There she stood looking ever so beautiful with a shy grin on her face and I waisted no time pulling her against my chest to hold her tight. "Please don't ever do that to me again." I begged and buried my face into her neck as I inhaled her scent deeply. I knew it well, but it seemed to of faded some in her absence. Her hands found there was to my face and pulled me over to her lips in a long eager kiss that left us both breathless.

As our lips parted she met my eyes and smiled. "I love you Edward."

My hand slid over her check then rested on her shoulder. "I love you too Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

Bella [POV]

-

"Bella, please!" I couldn't bare to face him as he pleaded and reached out to stop me once again. This was just something I had to do, to make the pain go away, to make me forget...

"I'm sorry Jake..." My voice cracked as I struggled to hold back a sob and turned the knob on the front door. He was instantly there by my side slamming it shut. I was still in shock at the door being ripped from my hand to notice his arms wrapping around me. I wanted nothing more than to return the hold and to stand there forever as he tried to make it all go away, but I knew he couldn't, no one could.

That was the end of my battle to be strong and make this easier for him as he broke my hold and my tears flowed freely. "You have to let me do this. You have to let me go..."

"But I don't. We can get through this together." His hand stroked my hair and I let my eyes shut for a brief moment before flashes of the funeral flooded my memory. That was the turning point of this whole situation. Watching them lower my mothers body into the ground was when I made the slip second decision to get the hell out of there and away from anything that reminded me of her. My good for nothing father didn't even bother coming to the funeral so I knew I couldn't turn to him for any kind of support. Then, there was Jake. The one person in this world willing to do anything in his power to make sure I was happy and I was rejecting him. I felt like the most horrible person in existence for what I did next. Had it not been for that flashback I would of probably still been standing there in his arms, but now I was running down an ally beside our apartment and to the closest train station.

One hundred and thirty seven bucks was all I had in my pocket and I knew exactly where I was going to go. There really was no rational reason why I chose New York, but here I was sitting on the train with nothing more than some clothes and my guitar. It was time to start over and forget the reasons for my suffering. That was a little easier said than done. No matter what I did to distract my mind I always found myself covered in tears and wishing I could just end it all in that moment. Trying to sleep was impossible and not due to the fact the train was so loud and I was constantly moving, but the nightmares even for ten minutes never seemed to ease up.

Five days and eleven hours of sleep later I was standing in the middle of New York trying to figure out what the hell I had done. I was from LA so big cites weren't the problem, it was just all new and strange for me. An unstable girl, homeless and broke trying for a new start.

Instantly I picked up on the sound of a guitar being played from down the street. When I reached the young man playing I kept my distance and just took note of the scene in front of me. Seemed easy enough. I had a guitar and knew how to play and this guy just stood there and people would stop and listen and drop a few bucks in his guitar case. Maybe being here wouldn't be as difficult as I thought.

-

Edward scared the shit out of me as he jerked me awake. It took several moments to even comprehend what was going on and that I was actually back in reality. My dream had seemed so real it was only natural for me to see him as a stranger at first sight. My body quickly took comfort in his lap as my arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Those memories and that dream wasn't really something I wanted to relive all over again.

His lips pressed against my forehead gently and thats when I met his eyes and saw the concern in his brow. I had to keep reminding myself this was where my life had gone, that I was happy and safe. Someone needed to send the memo to my body to keep it from shaking. I understood his worry then.

"Thank you." My words came out as a whisper as I slid my hand over his cheek.

He turned to kiss my palm and spoke muffled against my skin. "For what?"

"Bringing me back." He didn't have to ask because he already understood what I was talking about. Afer all he was the one who had to awake me from the nightmare.

His lips trailed from my forehead down my face to finally claim my lips in a soft but longing kiss. "I love you." He breathed and pulled away.

A smile crept over my face as the dream completely left my mind and nothing was left but him there staring at me with all the love in the world. "I love you too." I shifted us to lay again and curled against his side trying to get a bit more sleep before daylight. It took no effort to fall into a dreamless state thanks to him.

-

The cold winter air blew against my face and I instantly pressed closer to James. He was too drugged up to awake from my movement and oh how I wished I could be where he was. I would of gave anything to be able to sleep.

I had been in New York for 8 months now and my life didn't seem to be getting any better. I had made many new friends and was now with James, but there was still that hole in my chest that always nagged at me. I knew it was Jake. Not one single letter or phone call to let him know where I was or that I was ok, but I remember telling him he had to let me go. He needed to forget I ever existed.

There was no way I could go back to him after the path I had chosen. My life style was extremely different now from when I walked out the door that day. I wouldn't exactly say they were the best choices I had ever made, but it was helping me get by for now.

"Argh" I growled and pulled myself from the sleeping bag as James slumped over and I started looking through his bag. All I could find was the pill bottle he emptied before passing out that night and a bunch of other random things. "Dammit" I kicked his bag and threw the bottle against the wall while walking over to the fridge. I'm not even sure why we bothered putting anything in there anyway since we had no power. In fact this wasn't even our house if you wanted to call it that. It was just one of the many squatting holes around town that we were welcome.

I grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka and took a sip. There was no telling who it belonged to, but it had to be better than sitting here in the silence of the winter freezing to death. I found comfort on a ratty ripped up sofa in the corner and began to enjoy my drink.

The small room that I guess would of been a living room if the house had been kept up was full of random strangers. Some of the people I knew well and at this point called friends and honestly just felt sorry for the others as they lay there shivering in their sleep.

The more I sat there the more I let my mind wander and just found myself getting depressed. I quickly drank the rest of the vodka and grabbed my jacket heading out the door. The wind stung my face at how frigid it was, but I couldn't sit there any longer wallowing in my self pity. I didn't come here to have regret or continue thinking about what I had left behind. I was suppose to be starting a new, changing my life around for the better. What the hell was I expecting? Nothing in this world had ever been handed to me to start with. Nothing had ever been easy, my life was an endless cycle of misery.

I had no clue where I was going and just shut my mind off letting my body go on its own. I was too out of it and lost in thought to really care anyway.

The last thing I remember before waking up cold and wet in an ally beside the old house was a flash of light and a horrible pain to my side.

"Fuck." I moaned and tried to pull myself to my feet as the rain pelted me in the face. My clothes weren't torn and I had no other pain besides my ribs, so that was somewhat a relief. The vodka was still in my system and I tried my hardest to walk hunched over holding my side trying not to stumble over my own feet. I gave up half way there and slid down beside the brick wall to sit on the ground and pull my knees to my chest. I rest my head on my knees and thats when I realized my necklace Jake had given me was gone. My hands franticly searched my pockets but came up empty. "Great..." I grumbled and shut my eyes leaning my head back against the building not caring about the rain on my face.

-

"Bella? hello, I'm talking to you." I blinked and saw Jake's hand waving in front of my face.

"You ok sweety?" Edward asked from across the room and I ran a hand through my hair nodding.

"I just need a minute." I said taking in a deep breath and getting up to walk to the bathroom.

I ran some water over my face and leaned over the sink trying to remove the strange feeling inside me. Warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a gentle kiss was placed on my shoulder relaxing me

"Whats wrong love?" He asked as he kissed up my neck. "You and Jake were having such a good time looking through all those pictures and laughing about when you were younger and suddenly you weren't with us anymore." He turned me to face him then. "Does it have something to do with the dream you had last night?"

I sighed not wanting to face him. It wasn't fair to worry him because I was having conflicts with my past. "I'm sorry Edward, I don't mean to make you concerned." I tried to smile for him then and placed a kiss on his chin. "The photos just reminded me of things I wanted to forget is all."


End file.
